Heir of the Force
by AngelSlayer135
Summary: A tragedy sets young Anakin Skywalker off on a journey before the Jedi ever arrive. Guided by The Force itself he will change the galaxy in ways none could foresee.
1. Episode 1: Chapter 1

**Star Wars: Heir of the Force**

Episode 1: Chapter 1

***I own no part of anything Star Wars related***

**A/N:** So, this is going to be my very first Star Wars fic, just a few minor changes to canon in the first chapter and then… well butterfly effect away!

**Warnings:** Shouldn't be much here, Anakin will be a _little_ overpowered but considering he should have been anyway according to Lore… meh whatever.

_***HotF***_

"Ani, come here."

The boy quickly made his way over to the bedside where his mother was laying underneath a thin blanket. Each day she became sicker and it was clear that the child was worried. A small smile formed on her face as she brushed the hair from his face, "It's okay… I don't want you to be sad. I need you to be a brave boy."

In her heart Shmi Skywalker knew she was dying, and that her son would be left alone afterwards. What could she do? They barely had enough money to escape slavery and Tatooine was a harsh, unforgiving planet even for adults, much less children.

She would never wish slavery upon anyone, but what other option was there for her child? She would figure it out in the morning, write down a will and try to find him a home with some nearby moisture farmers. Surely there was _someone_ on the desert planet that would care enough to take in an orphan.

Unfortunately for the mother she would never see her son again, passing away peacefully in her sleep during the night and leaving him alone in the galaxy.

Or so it would seem.

Instead a voice whispered to the child, telling him that his mother was healthy again and that he should not mourn for her but celebrate her life. It spoke of guiding him, of caring for him, and of helping him to achieve a greater peace throughout the galaxy as its heir.

After spending a day digging a hole and laying his mother's body to rest the voice once more reached out to him, telling him to make his way to the nearby spaceport, that once there he could find a way to leave Tatooine. Thus, five-year-old Anakin Skywalker journeyed out into the Galaxy, managing to stow away on a freighter and achieving one of his dreams, to travel the stars.

_***HotF***_

The Force called to him, _spoke to him_, and guided him.

In return Anakin Skywalker heeded its commands and followed its will. It spoke of a growing darkness, of events that would be set in motion bringing forth untold death and destruction. While death was a part of life suffering should not be, nor murder.

When he inquired about his own role in such a grand thing like the Galaxy the boy was informed that he had no 'destiny' that such things were not preordained. Instead he was to be an agent of The Force itself, given the training and power to intervene as he saw fit and instructed on how best to use these gifts.

In the end though, it was his own choice. He could walk the path of a conqueror or that of a savior. For the time being the child was merely a student, and eagerly soaked in all that was shown to him. He learned of different life forms, of the balance between all things, of the _connection_ between all things, learned of the power that existed in the universe and how to control and wield it.

Along with his skill in The Force Anakin also learned that 'living off the land' is easier said than done, especially when he finds some of the creatures that he needs to eat rather cute. Still, he needed to survive, and animals ate other animals all the time, so was it truly that bad?

_***HotF***_

Anakin took a deep breath and gathered his courage before approaching the man currently harassing the waitress of the small restaurant he had been guided to.

"Ey whosa are yousa thinkin you…"

The boy ignored the threatening posture and reached out into the Force, "You will pay for your meal." He replied, with a wave of his hand, dimming the man's eyes, "Then you will give a very generous tip, leave, and never come back. You will stop hurting people and rethink your life."

Nodding, the aggressive creature pulled out a large pile of currency, dropped it onto the table, and left without so much as uttering another word. Anakin merely grinned at the, slowly calming, girl before turning to leave.

He stopped short, however, as she called out to him, "Wait! I mean… he paid way more than he should have so why don't we get you something to eat?"

Turning the blonde-haired boy flashed a grin and nodded in excitement, earning a giggle in response from the young woman. As she gestured for him to take a seat at an empty table his guide reached out to him once more, telling him that good deeds were rewarded in kind.

_***HotF***_

The Rodian stared down at the diagnostic readout, checking it again for what felt to be the tenth time in the past few hours. It just… didn't make any _sense_. He knew what it _should_ be displaying, but for some reason it was showing something completely different.

"Well?" A voice gruffed out from behind, causing the green-skinned man to jump just enough to bump his head against the overhead panel, earning a hiss of pain. Ignoring his companions reaction, the man impatiently began tapping his foot, "Are we ready to get off this useless rock or not?"

"I just don't understand…" was the response in the alien language, "the engines have never run this well before."

The growl from the other occupant startled him, "Is _that_ why we are still hanging around on this middle-of-nowhere spaceport? Because the ship is working _too well!?_ How about you just pray to whatever God your people believe in and start the ignition systems, we are getting the hell out of here."

During the argument neither noticed the small stowaway slip up the entrance ramp and into a storage compartment near the back of the ship, nodding in understanding at the lesson spoken to him months prior.

_Never take advantage of others without giving something in return._

_***HotF***_

A child stood before a large pile of rocks, his eyes closing as he reached out with his feelings,

Focusing, he felt the presence all around him, that existed between all living things.

Anakin nodded, knowing what was to come next and reached out towards the large group of rocks nearby, the lesson instilled on him hours prior repeating in his mind.

_Clear your mind, do not be angry at the stones, for it is not their fault they landed where they did. Do not hate their inability to move, for not all things have been given such a gift. Instead, merely float them elsewhere, they do not mind._

The boulders shook, and then floated out of the path of the rushing water that surged forward a moment later, the river they had been all but dammed up, but upon being released it gave life to the nearby settlements in the area.

The Force was life and life was it. It does not matter what form life took, what it believed in, or its actions. All was under its care.

_***HotF***_

Anakin took a deep breath of the cool air. It was an unexplored cave deep within a sparsely populated mining colony. Those who lived here made a decent living extracting ores and precious minerals, he wondered how much that would change if they knew what else existed deeper in the small planet.

Shaking his head, he set down the box of parts he had slowly acquired over the course of several months. Everything he would need, according to The Force, to construct his very first lightsaber. At first, he had been hesitant, every time he had seen weapons in use they had been for destruction and death, two things he wanted no part of. Eventually, however, he had been given a handful of visions of those who had used such tools for protection for themselves and others.

It _was_ possible to find peaceful solutions even with a weapon on his belt, The Force had informed him, and there would certainly be times in which just the sight of such an object would be enough to stop the escalation of a situation any further than need be.

Hours later and the gray beam of energy hummed to life, illuminating the area in ways that the few small lights the boy had brought failed to do. "Should I be worried?" He gently inquired, moving the handle about, feeling the flow of energy in his hand. "You said that the Jedi and Sith made weapons from these crystals as well, will they be upset with me?"

He felt, more than heard the answer. The Jedi and Sith thought themselves too knowledgeable to be unaware of such a cavern's existence. That they focused on politics and their own positions rather than the Galaxy as a whole.

"How sad, to ignore others for yourself and 'politics'." He wasn't a hundred percent sure _what_ the last word meant but The Force had never seemed very happy with the term. "So uhm… what does that mean?" He had time, while he continued to move through various motions that seemed to flow into his mind, why not learn a bit about the rest of the galaxy along with training.

Once more, the information seemed to just flow into his mind, It was supposed to be how the few could help the many but instead often became the few taking advantage of the many. It was a way of giving power and control over others.

Anakin spun around, the glowing blade more of an extension of himself rather than a separate object or tool. "That sounds awful. Is it only bad people who do this?"

Images appeared in his mind, of those who started off trying to help, hoping to better others and the society they lived in only to fall into the temptation of power and corruption. It was easy to take advantage of others when the power was given to you without thought or consequence.

_***HotF***_

Anakin, and it is _just_ Anakin at this point as it has been so many years that he no longer recalled any other name, stared down at the lifeless body. He had been guided by The Force to this man, and then ended his life the moment a weapon had been drawn. The victim was bad, evil even. He had been planning an attack on innocent people, intending to sew chaos and destruction.

The monster _deserved_ to die.

Regardless of the facts, the child turned, ran to a nearby dumpster, and emptied the contents of his stomach into it. He had taken a _life_, no matter what the voice soothingly whispered to him about all the death he had prevented, despite having acted in self-defense the fact remained that the man would never draw breath again. He would never be able to change, never be given a chance at redemption or to save lives, would never continue to grow with The Force and those still among the mortal world.

_All things die._

Anakin knew this, spending years being tutored by the literal embodiment of all life in the Universe. Travelling from planet to planet, seeing species after species, he was aware of the cycle that all things move through. Knowing this and taking a life are still two completely different things.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered, pushing back from the heavy metal container and slipping away into the cool night air of the nearby street.

_There is nothing to be sorry for. Taking a life is different than wanting to take a life. You are not like him._

He nodded, another lesson being soaked into his memory, a difficult one, but a lesson, nonetheless.

_***HotF***_

Spotting the duo nearby Anakin longed to reach out to them, to speak with those who also had a natural talent in The Force and heard its will clearer than others. Instead, he remained hidden, his presence unnoticed as the two Jedi continued on their path, oblivious to the being that watched them.

The Force had spoken about revealing himself, especially before he had grown and matured. True, he was not in nearly as much danger as he would be if approaching a member of the Sith but the followers of 'the Light Side' were still zealous and fanatical.

Their own principles spoke as much. They had nearly wiped out those of an opposing ideology and were so focused on their own beliefs that they refused to acknowledge a large portion of the very energy they drew their power from.

To the Jedi, The Force was a tool _only_ to be used by those they trained, that only _their_ beliefs were correct.

It was arrogance, pure and simple.

For now, he would wait and continue to train in his own way, to seek his own path. The time would come that he would reveal himself to them, and at that point determine whether they had changed for the better or the worse.

He could only hope that they would see the error in their ways before it was too late.

_***HotF***_

Padme Amidala stood by the massive window of the palace, watching as the column of mechanical soldiers marched down the street of Theed.

Her head slowly lowered in defeat. She had failed her people, failed to prevent what could escalate into a war and suffering. She was a queen, not a military commander. Her role was to guide in peace, not lead through conflict. What did she do now? What _could_ she do now?

The answer was given to her an hour later. Upon refusing to sign the 'treaty' she, and her handmaidens along with several other high-ranking officials, were led out of the castle to what had been classified as an 'internment camp'.

On the way there, however, the group had been intercepted by a pair of Jedi and soon a plan had been hatched to escape the planet to plead her case to the Senate in hopes of their intervention. Upon reaching the hangar, and freeing a group of pilots, the royal ship was off, narrowly avoiding fire from the blockade ships and making the jump to light speed.

_***HotF***_

Naboo, that was the beginning, he could _feel_ it. Anakin watched the information scroll across the large screen. It spoke of a blockade around the planet, that all travel to and from was canceled until further notice, that _no one_ was permitted to enter the system unless authorized by the Trade Federation.

The only problem now was _how_ to reach the planet that so desperately needed help. His normal means of travel, as a stowaway, would be a bit more difficult considering the few ships able, and willing, to make the voyage. He _could_ implant the idea into a mind of someone, but that would likely be putting them into danger as well, something that did not quite feel right to him.

Instead, he reached out and felt the intentions of those nearby until he came to two in particular. They, like him, _were_ planning on going to Naboo.

Just not for the same reasons.

Whereas the boy wanted to help people they were motivated by greed, a blockade meant that trade could not take place, meant that certain goods needed to be smuggled onto the surface by less than legal means.

This meant profit for those willing to take a risk, and although he did not agree with it Anakin could use the situation to his advantage. He could help guide them in safely and avoid detection, and in return he would be able to arrive with far less hassle than any alternative means.

His plan set the child waited until the men left for their ship and slipped onto it as he had so many others. The Millennium Falcon's engines roared to life as the ship floated out of the hanger and disappeared into the night sky, taking with it the hopes and dreams of not only those onboard, but of an entire galaxy with it.

_***HotF***_

**A/N: **I chose to remove the ship being damaged like in Phantom Menace because… well no Anakin to bail them out on Tatooine and all.

Shorter chapter for the first one but I wanted to end on a bit of a cliffhanger and couldn't think of much else to put in.


	2. Episode 1: Chapter 2

**Star Wars: Heir of the Force**

Episode 1: Chapter 2

***I own no part of anything Star Wars related***

_***HotF***_

Padme Amidala had hope. Against all odds, against everything that had been thrown at her and those who had journeyed with her they had finally reached Coruscant. Now she stood on a floating platform, Senator Palpatine nearby giving her confidence, and began to plead her case.

Surely the Senate would intervene, would force the Trade Federation to leave Naboo, would punish them for the crimes they had committed.

"I object, there is no proof!"

She fought the urge to scream at the Neimoidian. No _proof!?_ Her planet had been invaded, her citizens were enslaved and starving yet they claim there was no proof?

"The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegation from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed."

The Chancellor seemed ready to overrule once more, when he was taken aside by his aides, giving her advisor time to whisper in her ear about the man's failing strength, about the bureaucracy controlling the Republic.

She didn't want to believe, didn't want to think that the one who had believed in her and her plight more than anyone else, who had sent two Jedi Knights to investigate the situation would…

"The point is conceded…"

Her hope shattered. A commission would take weeks, even _months_ to assemble and then send delegates.

Delegates which could be bought and bribed.

Rage coursed through her veins and sent her heart into overdrive. This would not stand, and if they would not help her then she _damn well_ wouldn't let them fail anyone else. "I will _not_ defer. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee! If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a vote of no confidence."

_***HotF***_

"An invasion? I was informed that the Senate did not agree on this."

The aged Jedi Master frowned, to him the Jedi were servants of The Force and the galaxy at large, not the Senate. His apprentice immediately stepped forward, once again unable to 'read the room' as it were.

"I assure you Master Windu the Trade Federation did, in fact, launch an invasion. We snuck aboard the landing crafts and saw the troops occupying the capital."

Mace leaned back in his chair, a look of superiority that Qui-Gon despised so much flashing across his face, "Your task was not to ascertain or make that decision for the Senate. You were to investigate the treaty and aide the Queen in establishing a fair settlement."

"The negotiations never took place, either with representatives from the Trade Federation or between them and the Naboo. There is something else going on here, surely you all must see it. The choice of invasion makes no sense."

Yoda hummed in contemplation, "Clouded, the situation has become. Meditate upon this we shall."

"Return with the Queen," The dark-skinned Jedi commanded, "continue your mission as directed. We will keep you informed about what the Senate decides."

_***HotF***_

The ship touched down in a small enclosure just outside of a city, the pilot yelling to his crew to begin unloading their stock while he contacted his source. In all the commotion and excitement none noticed a small boy slip out from one of the smuggling compartments, down the ramp, and off towards the nearby buildings.

Nearby streets were being patrolled by battle droids, homes were being ransacked while the mechanical soldiers looked for contraband, and barricades were being setup to control the flow of citizens. Normally such efforts would have dissuaded and even prevented young individuals from moving about, but Anakin wasn't a normal child.

He was one with The Force.

His senses expanded far past the material form of his body, allowing him to see beyond what anyone else could, hear past what was possible, and _feel_ what could normally not be felt. The boy's body, in turn, reacted effortlessly to any trial. He moved silently through hallways, ran up the walls of buildings, and leapt across rooftops as easily as another might walk down a paved road.

The Chosen One had been guided here, not just to Naboo but this place, he just wasn't sure why. Just as he was prepared to make his way across the opposing alleyway via rooftop a sound seemed to call out to him. Twisting in midair the child slid down the opposing wall, landing flawlessly behind a container which shielded him from sight.

Peeking out from around the corner the sandy-haired boy noticed a young girl sitting on the ground, head pressed onto her knees as she trembled and cried. His heart reached out to her, feeling her intention and mind without thought and saw into her suffering. Her parents had been hurt and taken away by the scary robots. She had been thrown to the ground, watching as they were dragged off. She was scared, hungry, and alone.

He couldn't yet do much about two of the three, but the last problem…

"Hey, you can have these."

She looked up, fear in her eyes for a moment before she noticed another child in front of her, one holding out a bag that was full of food. Slowly, she reached out, and after another nod of encouragement, took the object.

"Th-thank you…"

His smile gave her one in return.

Now he understood, he wasn't here to fight, wasn't here to wage a war for land or politics, he had been guided to this planet to prevent suffering, to help the innocent, to _save lives_.

_***HotF***_

Padme stared out of the window in her senatorial apartment, watching as countless citizens went about their daily lives, none even the wiser, or perhaps uncaring, about the plight of her own people. There were rumors already circulating that her own senator would have a large advantage in the pursuit of the office of Chancellor.

Perhaps he would even emerge victorious, but it wouldn't matter, not in the short-term, not when those depending upon her most _needed_ it most. Innocent people were starving, _dying_, and she was stuck halfway across the galaxy waiting on bureaucrats to make decisions on how to act.

Her other hope for returning to Coruscant, if the Senate had truly failed as some of her advisors speculated it might, was to pray for the Jedi to intervene. Surely they would step in and resolve the situation, they were the 'guardians of peace' after all, and this was about as horrific of an event as she could imagine. An entire planet had been enslaved, innocent civilians were being killed and starving, this was the exact sort of situation that the Jedi were supposed to prevent.

Or so she had thought.

Instead, the two Jedi had returned with the excuse that the council had ordered their continuing protection of her, but that no further action was being taken until the Senate made their decision.

Had the Republic truly fallen so far that their own protectors were more concerned with politics than innocent lives? When had the Jedi, the mythical protectors she had always heard stories about as a child, become the enforcers of the Senators and their will?

It was another proverbial nail in the coffin, another blow against the hopes she had to rescue her people.

Now what? Two Jedi alone would not be enough to free a planet, even without the callous comment that the Master had made concerning their role of being _her_ protection, not fighting a war for her people. She understood their situation, that two could not hope to overpower an entire army, but it didn't mean he had to be so blunt about it, that he couldn't have at least been just a _tad_ more sensitive to her situation.

"Yoosa worried?" A familiar voice inquired, startling the Queen for a moment, though she did not show it, instead replying with a nod.

Jar Jar walked up to her, staring out the window from her side. "Yoosa thinkin, yoosa people gonna die?"

"They are already dying, and I am stuck here... helpless."

His shoulders sagged and he fell silent for some time, "Gungans die too huh?"

"I hope not." She truly didn't, despite only being Queen of the Naboo she felt responsible for all life on the planet, not just her own citizens. The Gungans, though certainly not on the best of terms, were likely suffering because of her own decisions as well.

Just another failure from a teenager pretending to understand how to run a planet.

"Weesa not going down without a fight." The lanky creature boasted, "Gungans have a grand army... that is why yousa no likin us meesa think."

Yes, a grand army, but it wouldn't matter. Even if the Gungans could destroy every single droid in the Trade Federation army they would just bring another, and another, and another. Even if they inflicted minor casualties the mechanical monsters would triumph in a war of attrition. The only way they would even be able to win would be capturing their leader.

And there was no hope of not only luring out the Viceroy, but also removing his guards... Padme's thoughts ground to a halt. What if they _could_ though? Bring out the King on the Chessboard by playing to his ego, and then distract his pawns with the other pieces?

Capture one piece and end a war.

Yes, that could work, it _had_ to work, not just for the Naboo but the Gungans as well. It was the only way they could free both of their people and save as many innocent lives as possible.

"Jar Jar... I need your help."

_***HotF***_

Anakin stepped through the barrier into one of the massive underwater globes that appeared to have been abandoned recently, a frown marring his young face. This was obviously one of the major Gungan cities, and yet they were not here.

Even more frustrating was the lack of guidance from The Force, the only words he had received being that of speaking to the natives of the planet. It was clearly a trial for him to undertake, and yet there was so much on the line that he wished for a clearer answer, for a more obvious, 'go here and do this to save lives' rather than 'here are a few cryptic clues, make of them what you will but don't spend too much time on it because people are still starving.'

Perhaps this was a different sort of lesson? A preparation for other tasks to come in the looming years. He had been warned of a storm brewing on the horizon and had been instructed that he would likely play a key role in it.

The boy let out a sigh as he shook his head, "Yeah yeah I know... freewill and choosing my own path..." Those were two concepts that had been drilled into his training time and time again, and he both understood and agreed with them. It still didn't make the situation any less frustrating.

_***HotF***_

Two darkened forms walked down the secret paths of Coruscant, both cloaked in darkness, both in robe and in power.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"My plans are continuing as I have foreseen. The Queen is powerless, and my own influence grows by the day. Soon she will have no option but to sign the treaty or appear as a failure to the galaxy itself. _You_ will deal with any further intrusion into our plans. I am sending you to Naboo in order to take control of the situation. Clearly the Viceroy can barely handle invading a peaceful world and dealing with two Jedi much less keeping control."

Maul nodded, "And what of the Jedi?"

"As I told my puppets, the former Chancellor should never have brought them into the conflict. If they return kill them and dispose of the remains so to create doubt as to their end. The more confusion consuming the council the better."

The Sith Apprentice allowed his mouth to twist into a small grin, "Of course my Master, I will _ensure_ that the cowards do as you have commanded and remove any threats to your plans."

Sidious nodded, and dismissed the younger man with a gesture, only to stop him a few steps later, "This is the first step in our plan for galactic conquest, do _not_ fail me."

_***HotF***_

After closing, and locking, the door behind him Qui-Gon Jinn pressed a few buttons on a nearby control console before taking a seat on one of the cushions. Flickering to life, the large screen revealed static for a few moments before an older man's face appeared, confused at first, before softening into a warm smile.

"Qui-Gon, how are you my former apprentice?"

"I am…" Jinn paused for a moment, before letting out a tense breath, "discouraged, my master. Every mission, every _day_ I feel the Jedi slipping more and more from the path I was taught to follow. We spend more and more time worrying about what the Senate will approve of, more time debating and planning than observing the living Force and those who sustain it."

Dooku nodded in understanding, it had been these very reasons that had caused his own departure from the order. When he _had_ made his announcement, it was followed by a private meeting with his former apprentice, one in which he explained in more detail everything that had led up to his decision.

Undoubtedly that had been one of the catalysts for the conversation now. Yoda, a mentor to both of the men, seemed to grow more and more reserved with each passing year, allowing the council and order to be run by others. He too began to simply follow the words of the Senate, wanting to avoid confrontation wherever it may brew. This, in turn, mean that his former master was one of the few Qui-Gon felt comfortable with speaking to regarding such matters. He knew, deep down, that the council did not approve of his actions or mentalities. He knew that other Jedi had even begun to bring politics into the temple, seeking to earn praise or authority over their fellow knights and masters.

Jinn had neither the desire nor the inclination for such meaningless things.

"Your current mission," Dooku noted wisely, "is testing your faith even more than usual." It hadn't even been remotely close to a question, but a statement of absolute certainty. The older master knew his former apprentice better than anyone else did, of that he was certain.

Sure enough the younger master gave another nod, "It is, we are trying to help those who desperately need it, with lives on the line, but the order…"

That meant the council as far as both were concerned.

"They hesitate." he continued, "Master Windu is more concerned with how the Senate is viewing the situation rather than what it truly is, and the others simply nod in agreement."

A scowl formed on the elder's face, there had always been animosity between himself and the dark-skinned Jedi. Both held a large amount of pride in their own capabilities, both had been trained by Yoda, and both held a large amount of respect and sway over their colleagues. A small part of him, one that he would never admit to, had been hesitant to leave the order, seeing it as 'allowing' the other master to 'win'.

"I am unsure as to my path, and that which I should lead my own padawan down. Do I encourage him to break ties with the order, to endanger his future as a Jedi for the sake of others or to follow along and think of those he can save in the future?"

Returning to the conversation at hand, Dooku sat back in his own chair. It was not a simple question to answer, and either choice would likely have deep consequences for both the man he regarded as a son, and the one he thought of as a potential grandchild. "Despite my own guidance you have not turned out as I have hm?"

Jinn slowly shook his head, confirming that they were progressing down the same path of understanding.

"Then what you must focus on are your own thoughts and feelings, not on your apprentice's. He will forge his own path and although he will certainly be influenced by you, he must make his own choices in the end. The best outcome for him is to determine what you see as the best option, to follow your instincts and the will of The Force."

Nodding slowly in understanding Qui-Gon made his choice, "Thank you master, I hope to speak with you soon. May The Force be with you."

"And you as well."

_***HotF***_

"I agree completely, the Senate has lost much of its influence and power in the previous decades. Corruption is at an all-time high while strength of leadership at a low. Change _needs_ to be made and I hope I can count on you to join me in being a part of it."

The handful of Senators seated in his office gave nods of agreement before rising and leaving to make their own connections and preparations. Once gone, the mask worn by Sheev Palpatine dropped, replaced by a sneer of anger and disgust. "Stupid mindless sheep…" he muttered, before bringing up information on the latest polls. His own popularity was up, and with the current 'crisis' on his home world giving him a definitive edge he would likely continue to rise all the way to the office of Supreme Chancellor.

Now all he needed was for his plans to continue, and for a certain ignorant brat to do as she was told rather than taking matters into her own hands.

It had been mere hours prior that Queen Amidala had decided to return to Naboo to fight back against the Trade Federation.

"Stupid child…" he growled, "can't she understand that despite her own meddling this outcome was the best possible? Having her here helps me far more than her signing any useless treaty or being killed and turned into a martyr."

Worse, with her return the Jedi would go with her, potentially revealing Maul's presence earlier than expected. He _could_ always order his apprentice to return, but it would be a pointless gesture. Soon the two Jedi would be dead, and either the treaty signed, or the Queen replaced by someone more manipulable.

With the rest of the Jedi sitting in their temple fretting he would continue growing his power in ways they could not understand. They too, were like sheep, following the will of the Senate without even realizing how bound they had become. Soon enough they would understand. The crisis on Naboo would be the first acts in splitting the galaxy in two, and when all hope seemed lost he would come forward with a solution of peace and security.

It would be an empire, a _Sith_ empire, that would give the citizens what they needed. The bounty hunter had already been chosen for the basis of the clone army, and with it he would bring control over the government and the countless planets.

"Soon the Sith will rule once more."

_***HotF***_

Boss Nass paced to-and-fro, ignoring the worried glances and whispers of his inner circle. Not only had mechanical invaders taken control of the surface, but had come for their hidden cities as well, much as the two intruders had foretold.

Luckily, his agents had informed him before the armies had arrived, and Otoh Gunga was devoid of life before the first mechanical weapon even pierced the surface of their lake. Now they were camped among the statues of their Gods, the Sacred Place that had long since protected and guided them in times of great need.

His people needed a sign, needed the Gods to show them the way, to help them now, when they so desperately needed it most. His Gungans were discouraged, forced from their homes and pursued by an army that did not need rest nor food. He closed his eyes once more to give a silent prayer, only to jump in shock as a voice echoed through the area.

Eyes snapping open the Gungan turned to the source, a small blonde human sitting on a rock, a _child_ that had not been there a moment ago. There was a pleasant smile on his face, one of innocent joy and laughter and despite the situation the older individual found himself smiling as well.

"Boss Nass?" he repeated, earning a nod from the larger Gungan, and scowls from the others who began to gesture for nearby guards to remove the boy. "I have heard the prayers of your people and have come to help you in these troubling times."

A soft laugh echoed from the leader, who held out a hand, stopping the soldiers from advancing, "And how do yousa thinkin about doin theesa?"

"Gather your troops and march to the great plains. There the enemy will gather, from the cities, away from their defenses and allowing the Naboo to be freed as well."

"Naboo? They think they so smartiea, they think their brains so big! They speak like weesa below them, like weesa not good like them. Why should we…"

Anakin extended his arm, causing the guards to move forward instinctively, only for his hand to open and a sphere filled with bright colors to form from it. "Look for yourself" he suggested, "and see the fate of those you live alongside." The orb abruptly changed, displaying images of families being torn apart, of droids executing unarmed civilians, of children being starved and beaten.

The Gungan council could see the change in their leader, knew that these pictures would change his mind and endanger their own people, and made to intervene, "Boss yousa shouldn't…"

But he had heard enough of their complaints and whines, enough of their refusals to act unless it benefited them. "SILENCE!" He roared, tears forming in his eyes and slowly making their way down his face. His own children and died at a young age and it had left a hole in his heart that had truly never been filled. "Bring da armies, weesa marching to war!"

_***HotF***_

**A/N: **I forgot how much Tatooine and the part before that took up of Phantom Menace.

Also, I know that the council meeting didn't go that way, but I feel it is kind of the same stupidity. In canon Qui-Gon encountered a lightsaber wielding potential Sith Lord, barely managed to escape, and the Jedi are just like "Yeah you'll be fine just go back and handle that."


	3. Episode 1: Chapter 3

**Star Wars: Heir of the Force**

Episode 1: Chapter 3

***I own no part of anything Star Wars related***

_***HotF***_

"Excuse me, your highness? What exactly is your plan for when we return to Naboo?"

She didn't have a plan as much as a series of goals that needed to be accomplished to free her planet. Luckily, Padme had thought long and hard about the situation and had some input from a few of her military advisors. "The first step will be to approach the Gungan leadership and convince them to lend us their forces. We need to draw the Droid army out of Theed. From there we will free what pilots we can to shut down, or even destroy, the orbiting control ship. That should help their forces. Finally, we, and whatever militia I can gather, will infiltrate the palace and capture the Viceroy, forcing a surrender."

Qui-Gon frowned slightly, the plan _was_ usable but very simplistic. There were so many variables that could go wrong and far too much was beyond their control. If even a single part failed…

"With all due respect your highness, it seems rather risky."

His comment was answered by the slightest of nods, "I am aware. If you have any other ideas, or potential allies, I am open to suggestions." This remark even had his apprentice shuffling awkwardly nearby, avoiding eye-contact. They both knew how the situation looked from her perspective, ignored by both the Jedi Council, and the Senate, and forced to return to fend for themselves during a massive invasion.

Amidala continued waiting patiently until the Jedi Master failed to give her any response to the original question, or at least one he would say out loud. She knew, of course, that there _was _another option, and likely one he was debating on whether to bring up or not.

Wait for the Senate, and therefore Jedi Order, to make their decision.

No one, however, was willing to suggest that the leader of a planet wait around patiently until a group of politicians decided if their planet was worth protecting while the innocent suffered.

Seeing no change, she gave another nod once more, "If that is all, Master Jedi?"

Jinn let out a defeated sigh, "Yes your highness, I suppose that was all."

_***HotF***_

"General!"

The Gungan looked over to his second in command, who was just riding up to their spot at the front of the Grand Army.

"Dem bad machanics be comin. They be comin from all da cities and da camps. They sound like da kaboomers!"

Nodding, the commander raised up his arm, giving the order for the army to assume their combat formation, and to deploy their defensive shields. Now all they had to do was wait, wait for the invaders to step out of the cities, away from the civilians and protective cover. Really, this was what they _should_ have done at the start, to stand firm and tall against evil, not cower from it. The machines were _cowards_. They _feared_ the Gungans and the Naboo, there was no other explanation for why they hid away amongst the innocent, why they did not march as an army should, but instead acted like rats.

Now there would be a reckoning. Whether the child that had informed their glorious leader of the situation could be believed or not, whether they would be _protected_ or not didn't matter anymore. The Gungans were _warriors_ and succeed or fail they would do so fighting!

Soon enough, the rumble of large machines sounded from over the next hill as dozens of massive structures came into view. These large 'monsters', the Gungans knew, were full of the enemy soldiers, packed inside and waiting to be unleashed.

Another gesture from the commander had their forcefields blazing to life, large domes covered the Gungan army and protected it from the barrage that was about to commence from the smaller, yet just as deadly, tanks that proceeded the troop carriers.

The top hatch of the lead weapon, indicated by the colored stripes, was flung open as another of the soulless creatures stood up to survey the situation. After taking a few moments to process the situation, the entire Gungan army standing idle within range of the artillery, it extended an arm to begin the assault when the optic sensors caught sight of something rather peculiar.

It was a small glowing sphere, floating mere feet away. The information that seemed to radiate from it was odd enough for the commander droid to reach out and attempt to interact, only for it to float upwards and out of reach.

The incident was far enough outside of normal operating parameters that it caused the artificial intelligence to pause in further commands in order to analyze the situation further. Before any decisions could be decided upon, however, the sensors stored inside of the droid began to detect a pulling force originating from the unknown object. It began small, barely a gust of wind in that direction, but within moments the tactical robot was forced to grip the sides of the opening in order to remain stable.

Less than ten seconds later and even those efforts weren't enough.

First it was the commanding droid which was pulled up and onto the glowing object, now hovering several hundred feet in the air, but within less than a minute the tanks began to tilt back and forth, before they too began to float upwards towards the sphere, miniscule though it was in comparison.

For the Gungans though not a breeze was felt, and to them this was a sign. Their Gods had stepped forth to protect them, just as the mysterious child had hinted at. It started low, with a single soldier raising up his spear, only to slam it down onto the ground. This was copied by those nearest him and began to spread. Soon the entire Gungan army was performing this ritual, raising their weapons only to thump them against the ground creating a dull, drum-like sound.

With the opposing tanks being smashed together in the sky the troop carriers began to sway next, soon being slowly lifted from the ground before they too joined the cluster of metal that continued to condense into an orb floating in the sky.

As the last mechanical monster had been added the newly formed object began to heat up, glowing bright red, then white as it melted the opposing army into nothingness, all to the triumphant roars of the Gungan forces.

Elsewhere, Anakin smiled from the tree that overlooked the nearby battlefield. It had been far more taxing than he originally thought, but the number of lives saved had been more than worth it.

_***HotF***_

Padme had just finished changing into her combat gear, along with her decoy who insisted on playing the role at least once more with the Gungans, when the wall commlink rang out.

"Your highness, you might want to come and see this." Panaka suggested, causing the two girls to make eye contact before moving in unison towards the front cockpit. Once there they spotted the two jedi looking over the man's shoulders, thoughtful looks adorning their faces.

Thoughtful _was_ better than concerned, so at least it wasn't _necessarily_ bad news.

"Report Captain." Sabe, in disguise, called out, earning her the attention of the small area.

"We… aren't sure what to make of it your highness." The man answered, before bringing up the information on one of the larger screens nearby. "We are seeing signals and messages go out from the areas surrounding Theed, dozens of them, but it doesn't look like they are distress calls. Instead it looks like those we would send out to organize and gather security forces."

"Could they be falsified?" Kenobi inquired, "Used to gather resistance forces into a trap?"

Now the concern was back, "Possible…" the dark-skinned man noted slowly, "unlikely, but possible. They are emanating from what appear to be makeshift camps rather than the cities. It seems odd the Trade Federation would be this unorganized in the attempt to destroy rebellion. Not only that but scanners are picking up large movements of troops on the surface, not droids but organic lifeforms."

"The Gungans?" Padme ventured a guess, earning an unsure shrug from her chief security officer.

"I do not believe it matters," Sabe noted, "we have a task and whether the message is correct or not doesn't change anything. If it is real, then we know at least one part of our task is already being worked on. If it a trap, then we need to make even more haste."

Padme couldn't have said it better herself.

_***HotF***_

Boss Nass was proud. Proud of his army for not simply standing idle after their victory. Proud of his generals for giving the orders to begin liberating the camps that held the innocent in bondage and torture. Proud of the soldiers for following orders so zealously, that they had taken it upon themselves to continue the proud legacy of their military history of fighting against tyranny and invaders. Proud of those who did not fight for coming together in their own way, for being there with supplies and aid for the liberated, for _helping_ those who had for so long looked down upon them.

And the Naboo themselves? He had been present when the soldiers came to one of the larger camps and had expected many reactions from the adults and members of 'high society'. What he had not anticipated were tears of joy and thanks. Many had come up to him and apologized profusely for what they had said, believed, and done in regards to his people in the past.

It was the first step towards healing the scars that existed between their two people, scars created by both sides.

As the campaign against the invaders quickly escalated the Gungan leader soon found himself with another incredible advantage of working with the Naboo, their technology and organization. Sensors could be setup to warn them of any remaining droids preparing to make an attack, communications between forces were easier than ever before, transportation was faster for him and other members of the military leadership, and more than once had their heavier blaster weapons stopped the droid fights from strafing lingering forces and innocent civilians.

Even now there were communications going out to resistance members across the planet, preparing for an uprising to retake their world.

It was amazing what could be accomplished when their two races came together.

_***HotF***_

The returning Queen and her forces were amazed to find security around the Theed hangars to be rather light. Sure, there had been some battle droids that intercepted them, but nothing that her guards and the Jedi couldn't handle with ease. Minutes later Panaka had tapped into their security system through a hidden console and secret command code combination.

"It looks like we are in luck," he noted in relief, "The Viceroy and his staff are still in the palace, forces around the city are also rather light, mostly concentrated around the palace with a few smaller patrols on the streets."

"It looks like you were correct your highness." Padme praised, earning an unseen blush from her decoy, "Something has drawn them out of the city, perhaps the Gungan and rebel forces?"

The elder Jedi shook his head, "There is no such thing as luck, this is The Force guiding us. We must move quickly and secure the Viceroy before he can escape and return with another army or reinforcements are able to arrive."

Padme _wanted_ to ask where The Force was when her people were being tortured and enslaved but kept her thoughts to herself. Instead she followed along the small procession out of the area, dealing with the straggling droids as they came across them and made towards the Palace. Despite the lack of security they were still a good distance from the facilities directly connected to her former home, meaning that they needed to cross a few streets and one of the larger plazas quickly in order to ensure that any Trade Federation ships could not flee.

They could do this. _She_ could do this. One more battle and her people would be free, would be _safe_, and for that she would give her life in an instant.

_***HotF***_

An immaculate tiled floor, great statues depicting the kings and queens of old, majestic paintings adorning every wall, massive ornate windows that stretched from floor to high ceiling. Truly, the palace that Anakin now walked through was the very definition of power and wealth.

To him, however, it was ugly. There was no _life_ to it, no plants or people talking, no laughter of children or running water. It was all fake, all created and put together to give the illusion of nobility and strength. A frown crossed the boys face before a moment later he had vanished behind a statue just as a pair of droids walked past on a programmed route.

Not for the first time did the child wish to be with those who understood him, who saw things as he did. The Jedi would not distance themselves from life in such a way, would not put emphasis on tall ceilings and strong walls rather than nature and the people it nourished.

Surely even the Sith would revel in that which created, and nurtured, what gave them strength. It was, after all, one of the reasons he had come to the castle. He could feel the presence of the Sith warrior and wanted to speak with him, that and to attempt and convince those who had brought the robot monsters to turn themselves in and pay for their crimes.

Pausing, due to sensing the amount of anger and hate currently flowing through the other Force wielder, Anakin almost turned back but pressed onwards down the next hallway where the older man fumed.

_***HotF***_

There was only a handful of times in his existence that the Sith Lord known as Darth Maul could recall disagreeing with his Master. Sidious was almost _always_ right, or at least proved to be after a time. Sure, there were incidents in which the younger Sith was frustrated with his orders, especially those which had held him back from engaging with Jedi, but he knew in the long run that the decision would prove correct.

There were simply far too many Jedi to kill them off one by one without pretending that there would be consequences. A stealthy approach was needed in order to dethrone the false 'peace-keepers' as they declared themselves.

But back onto the situation at hand, the cloaked individual snarled as he observed what was likely his Master's first ever mistake, trusting Nute Gunray to handle _anything_.

The Neimoidian was pathetic, constantly cowering and changing his mind, and losing what little determination he had, on a whim. One moment the Viceroy would be parading about the halls of the palace, ordering around servants and talking about how they would sell off all Naboo's art and replace it with that of his own culture. Then he would hear about a small resistance movement and would be making plans to leave the planet for the 'safety' of the blockade ships.

Even now, with more troops on the planet than during the height of the invasion, with the primitive natives on the run and most of the Naboo in camps the 'fearless leader' was pacing about, muttering with worry. The cause of all this irritation? A communication error that had been going on for several hours.

The Gungans had sent an army into the open fields nearest to the capital of Theed, a bold if utterly ridiculous strategy, and the Trade Federation had unleashed its own forces against it. There was no hope for the creatures to win on an open battleground, especially not with the armored units that the conquerors had brought along. What would savages using spears and rocks do against a vehicle weighing almost 100 tons and equipped with long ranged weaponry?

Shortly after making initial contact, communications with the units on the field ceased.

Instead of focusing on the facts the bureaucrats took to wild speculation. What if the army had been obliterated? What if the natives had come across some sort of secret weapon, which they had previously kept secret as a last resort against the Naboo? What if the city was sieged or, even worse, invaded? What if they were unable to flee? What if…

Maul let out a low growl, interrupting the stammering and whining of the nearby Neimoidians. "Be _quiet_" he snapped, before standing and storming from the room, intent on finding somewhere to meditate before he ended up killing the pests and upsetting his Master.

Venturing down a few hallways the tattooed warrior finally found an empty section overlooking the city. This would be a decent spot for his exercises. He needed to be focused, to be razor sharp for when the Jedi arrived. This would be his first true confrontation, and in order to impress Sidious he needed to not only kill the duo but ensure that their bodies would not be recoverable by the rest of their pathetic order.

The Jedi needed to remain, relatively, unaware of the reemergence of the Sith.

But the fear due to their deaths would be a nice addition. To know there was something out there hunting them, something capable of dispatching a Master and his Padawan without much difficulty.

A 'phantom menace' so to speak.

He had already prepared a spot for when the two Jedi arrived, a series of catwalks just off the main hangar, which would allow him to fight in a controlled space and even separate them if the situation called for it.

Unfortunately, with all the useless technicians on the blockade ship working to reestablish contact with their army there was little attention paid to anything else, such as a single ship slipping past and onto the planet. For all they knew the Jedi had already landed back in the city, a situation that called for far more concern than not having regular updates concerning the slaughter of indigenous people.

Perhaps he should move to the designated location now, better to be prepared early than…

Maul's thoughts paused, because standing not twenty feet from him was a small boy, one dressed in simple clothes and with blonde hair. The Sith blinked a few times in confusion, because he was _sure_ he had been alone mere moments prior. How had the boy snuck up on him? Where had he come from? Why…

Then he saw it, a flash of metal from a small cylinder on a belt.

A lightsaber

Snarling, the warrior's hand went to his own weapon. Whether this child was a Jedi or a secret servant of his Master it mattered not, he would dispose of him all the same.

The boy extended his arm, his palm flat and facing the advancing Sith. 'He seeks to use The Force?' the assassin almost mentally laughed, 'against a trained warrior?' It was folly, his own experience and training, like all Force users, had created natural shields and protections. Only someone with a deep understanding, power, and focus would be able to…

These were the quick thoughts that filtered through his mind before he felt the impact, a massive concussive force slamming into his torso with enough power to send him hurtling backwards. If he didn't know any better, he would've sworn that a starship had just hit him dead center.

Ribs cracked, bones broke, muscles were torn, and he was certain that at least a few of his organs were now badly bruised. Then the pain switched to his back. Something hard, and yet fragile, resisted his movement for a moment before shattering.

Maul realized only too late that he hadn't been able to slow his trajectory as he had practiced, which meant the only possible barrier was the glass window behind him. It had only held up for the briefest of moments before smashing, the pieces slashing into his back and causing further harm to his already damaged body.

Luckily, he was over the city, rather than a sheer cliff, and moments later he managed to turn midair, allowing his instincts to take over and grab onto the closest object to stop his descent. It had been a railing on the roof of a house, but he was still moving too fast, and the strain of the stop further agitated his bruises.

Still, he was able to secure his hold long enough to glance about and ensure that he could make it to the ground without further injury. Dropping down, the Sith staggered to the nearby wall, bracing himself as he took several deep breaths and took stock of his situation and his next move.

The child, whoever he was, had to be something unique. There had been no disturbance in The Force when he had lashed out, no flash of warning or tingling before the damage had been done.

How? How had a _child_ mastered such a technique? It was evident now that the boy was a student of his Master, only Sidious could remain so cloaked in The Dark Side that none could sense him even when utilizing The Force with such power. This merely confirmed his master had, in fact, broken the 'Rule of Two'. No matter though, he would return, cut the boy to pieces, and then begin planning against his Master's…

"Stop!"

A commanding voice called out, and Maul focused in on a road across the plaza he had landed in. It was then that he saw them, two brown robed figures, glowing blades already humming in their hands.

The Jedi

He was right, they had slipped onto the planet during the chaos in the hours prior and were now accompanying the Queen to retake her planet.

It was a bad location, with the roads being far too wide to prevent a two-on-one battle. Not only that but he was injured and without any sort of backup. But Darth Maul's rage was now burning in full force, not only anger at the situation he had been forced to endure in 'babysitting' the Viceroy and his staff, but also in being wounded by a child.

The Jedi would die, and he would make sure of it. It didn't matter whether he was at full strength or nearly dead, an aged Master and a Padawan who had never faced a saber-wielding enemy would be no match for him.

_***HotF***_

Padme stared in shock, and more than a little disgust, as the two men walked away.

The Jedi had been sent to aid her in dealing with the Trade Federation, and then, once the situation was clearly out of their control, to escort her back to Coruscant. They had done this, and then returned to protect her in freeing her people, despite not having any other 'guardians of the peace' to assist.

She had begun to associate the Jedi Order with the Senate in a sense, that the higher ups might be borderline useless but there were clearly some very good people in the 'lower ranks'… that is until this moment. A cloaked figure stood across from them, tattoos obvious on his face and a snarl on his lips. The two Jedi seemed to focus in on him, with the elder telling her that they would 'handle this' and for her and the rest to advance onto the palace.

_What!?_ They were just _leaving_ her to capture the Viceroy while they pursued someone else without so much as an explanation!? Hell, she hadn't even warranted a look back, the two 'knights' already focused in on their chosen adversary.

It was one more abandonment, one more betrayal that shattered the Queen's confidence in those that controlled the Republic. If the Jedi felt this breaking they didn't so much as react, and with that she turned to lead her guard on.

_***HotF***_

Unbeknownst to the Jedi, Sith, or any of the Naboo a boy had slipped out of the same broken window, sliding down the wall and leaping across rooftops to follow the one who had threatened to attack him. Despite knowing that lives were _going_ to be lost, and likely already had been, Anakin still wasn't completely comfortable with taking them himself. Thus, he wanted to be sure that the Sith had, in fact, survived.

To be honest he hadn't expected his attack to be so effective against the tattooed warrior. He knew all about the natural defenses those trained in The Force accumulated and figured that someone else who had been trained since childhood would not have taken as much damage as the man did.

That was when Anakin had spotted the other two lightsaber wielding warriors advancing on the third. Should he intervene? No, it probably wouldn't make any difference even if he did. Some just could not get past the hatreds of the past.

Instead, he took note of a very pretty girl nearby, her hair tied up and a blaster in hand. She looked… upset. The boy frowned, 'upset' wasn't a very good look on her, and she seemed like someone who normally had a very nice smile. Maybe she was someone who normally lived on Naboo and saw what was happening. Maybe she was here to help?

Well, if he couldn't change anything between the three trained Force users then maybe he could save lives through the other ground instead.

No harm in following along just in case.

_***HotF***_

**A/N:** I hear feedback and do try to make changes I swear! Well so long as it is useful feedback and not just "ugh this sucks".

I will be attempting to emphasize other individuals in the story as the chapters continue and will make them badass participants rather than just useless bystanders who need Anakin to save them.


	4. Episode 1: Chapter 4

**Star Wars: Heir of the Force**

Episode 1: Chapter 4

***I own no part of anything Star Wars related***

_***HotF***_

He could win, he _would _win, the Sith Lord reassured himself as the battle commenced against two of his sworn enemies. The younger of the two had immediately leapt over him, blocking his retreat and forcing him into a two-front battle.

But it did not matter, he had been well trained in saber combat and could easily recognize the form they both utilized.

Form four, Ataru, The Aggression Form. It focused on acrobatics and overwhelming an opponent in large areas with maximum maneuverability. The style was powerful but flawed and relied far too much on fancy maneuvers and a quick victory.

Maul's more deadly opponent, the Master, was older and the warrior knew he could not sustain prolonged combat, especially at the same rate _he_ had been trained in. Thus, the Sith went on the offensive immediately, sending quick strikes towards the taller duelist while using the opposite blade to keep the younger at bay behind him.

Immediately, however, a problem began to emerge. His strikes were slower, less accurate, and lacking the power they normally held. Was it his injuries? It had to be, there was no other explanation to why he would be anything less than his peak at the moment. This only drove on the need to finish them quickly and the tattooed warrior fought through the pain in order to launch a flurry of attacks.

Jinn was able to dodge what he could not block, and even counterattack when needed. Even worse was the youngest constantly hounding him from the opposite direction, pressing in the attack whenever he gained even the _slightest_ advantage.

Obviously, he needed to separate them, finish off one so that his injuries would be a less of a hinderance against the other. The Jedi wielded a form that did not allow for drawn out battles, but his own physical impediments created the same constraints for him as well.

Neither could afford a battle of attrition.

A feigned attack against the primary target drew in the secondary, just as he anticipated, and Maul lashed out instinctively, his foot impacting against Kenobi's chest and tossing him backwards.

But not far enough, there hadn't been enough power in the blow, and the reason had been obvious the moment he attempted the maneuver. Pain had surged through his torso and muscles contained within, and he had forced back a growl in response.

It was far worse than he thought, and as the two Jedi closed in on him once more the Sith began a slow, and humiliating, retreat.

If he could not use his body, he would use the terrain to divide them as his original strategy required.

_***HotF***_

"Captain?"

The man's eyes quickly scanned through the array of security footage before stopping on one view in particular. "In the throne room, surrounded by dozens of battle droids and even destroyers."

Padme fought the urge to groan, she _knew_ it wasn't going to be easy but still… couldn't they just get another break or two?

"Alright, then we move as two units. Captain Panaka will lead the primary with me while Sabe leads the secondary. We can't match the Viceroy for sheer numbers or firepower, which means we need to use our knowledge of the palace and strategy to capture him."

Receiving nods from both leaders, and waiting for Sabe's group to move off in a different direction, the queen took a moment to gather herself, force away any remaining fears, and focus her mind on the task at hand.

"Are you okay?" the dark-skinned man inquired, concern evident in his eyes.

She merely nodded, "Yes… yes I'm fine it is just… a lot to handle for a teenager."

A small chuckle escaped him, "It's a lot to handle for _anyone_ much less someone so young. But you don't have to do this alone, we are with you."

The guards nearby nodded in agreement and the weight on her shoulders seemed momentarily lighter. "Alright, let's go. Remember we must avoid getting stuck in a drawn-out battle. Their forces are scattered about but once our position is revealed they will converge."

With that they moved forward into the hallway, unaware that they had picked up a follower along the way.

_***HotF***_

Obi-Wan was concerned. Despite keeping the Sith, what else _could_ a warrior so obviously trained in The Dark Side be, from fully focusing on the attack they still had not managed to achieve a victory, or even establish an obvious advantage.

What was worse were the obvious signs of his Master's exhaustion. Qui-Gon was getting on in years and it was showing more and more with each passing strike from their enemy. Luckily, the attacker seemed to be growing weaker as time went on as well, apparently injured from before their duel even began.

Still, he wouldn't lose the most important person in the Galaxy to him to an assassin.

He struck high again, mentally promising himself to take a deeper evaluation of his saber skills following their mission, only for it to be parried. Just as the tattooed warrior's attention shifted, once again, back to the elder man Kenobi spun, this time aiming towards the center of the man, shifting his blade at the last possible moment and slicing the double-bladed weapon in half.

Jinn acted immediately, backhanding the man and tossing him back into a wall, the Sith heaving deep breaths as he seemed to take in the situation he was now confronted by.

"It's over, surrender immediately and you will be judged by the Jedi High Council."

An animalistic snarl formed on the man's face and a hatred never seen before erupted in his amber eyes, startling the padawan. In a flash the horned man surged forward, attempting one last roll of the dice to destroy that which he seemed to hate more than anything else.

Kenobi felt his master's fatigue, knew he would not be able to react or move in time to defend himself, and in that moment, he made his choice without realization. The glowing blade struck true, bypassing his enemy's own crimson sword and separating his upper torso from his lower.

The darkly robed man fell forward into two pieces, mere inches away from claiming a life as well.

_***HotF***_

Anakin had never encountered someone _this_ fascinating before. This girl, the one named Padme, was both terrified and fearless at the same time. She was reluctant to fight, almost a pacifist from what he could see, but was able to fire a blaster in order to defend those important to her just as well as a trained soldier. She was a politician but seemed to put the needs of others far above her own wealth or power.

Watching from a hallway behind the boy observed as the queen, and her loyal guards, fought their way through group after group of robotic soldiers, culminating in a battle in a massive hallway. It was here, unfortunately, that their luck ran out as a series of rolling droids deployed, forcing the resistance to take defensive positions near the large windows.

Despite their efforts the blasters could not break through the shields of the Destroyers. Just as the young Force wielder decided to intervene and provide assistance the young monarch came up with her own alternative. Raising her blaster, she fired up at a large chandelier, causing it to crash down and destroy the attackers, clearing their path towards where the corrupt viceroy was hiding deep inside the palace.

Just as the initial group reached where the Neimoidian had been hiding the man played his trump card. Dozens of battle droids and droidekas emerged from separate rooms, surrounding the rebellion soldiers and forcing the queen-in-disguise to call for a surrender.

Anakin frowned, contemplating whether he should aide her. Then he felt, more than saw, her plan. The backup force had snuck into the palace, their movements cloaked by the amount of damage caused by the primary team.

Unobserved by those nearby the boy was able to witness the declaration from the imposter, claiming that his occupation of the planet was over before firing at some of the guards and fleeing down the hallway.

Enraged, the tyrant ordered his soldiers after the armed resistance, ignoring the threat posed by those who had been disarmed moments prior, and it was that moment that the true queen sprung her trap. Pulling two pistols that had been hidden in her throne, and tossing one to the captain of her guard, Padme disposed of the remainder of the droids, sealed the door, and glared down the, now terrified, viceroy.

Through The Force, Anakin was just able to pick up her next statement, "Now Viceroy, we will discuss a _new_ treaty."

_***HotF***_

Reports

More and more reports, it felt like all she had done since the arrest, and surrender, of the viceroy had been to read through various papers and look over screens of information. With a sigh, the queen set the newest down onto her desk and wearily rubbed at her eyes, trying to massage away the building headache.

There was so much to do, so many people who needed help that it was overwhelming. Now that the situation had been resolved the Senate and other outside factions were more than willing to 'provide' aid, usually in the form of loans or supplies that could be shipped in 'at a discount'.

They were worse than leeches.

But were they worse than the Jedi? That was a thought that considerably deepened her frown. She had still not been told why the two 'peace keepers' had abandoned them in their hour of need, nor did they even consider briefing her on the fate of the mysterious warrior that had led them off. Instead the younger had appeared hours after the fighting was over, asking to use a communication room to contact Coruscant.

Her intuition told her that if the Jedi Council acted anything like the Senate, then they would make an appearance now that everything was resolved. It would be 'good publicity' after all.

The likely-to-be-elected Palpatine had already mentioned something to this extent, about himself and dozens of others wanting to have a 'victory parade'.

"And to think... I thought about having a career in politics once upon a time..."

Not for the first time did she give a silent thanks to the Gungans, not only for their efforts in rescuing those who had been imprisoned, but also in clearing Theed and allowing for their own victory.

"If only they could rescue me from all the politics…" she muttered, only to have her thoughts interrupted by a knock at the door to her study.

"Your highness," one of her handmaidens called out, "Boss Nass has just arrived for your meeting. He is early though and has assured us he does not mind waiting until the scheduled time."

Huh, maybe they _could_ rescue her after all. "Nonsense," Padme replied without hesitation, "I will greet him immediately."

_***HotF***_

"A Sith _Lord?_"

His master nodded, "It appears that way. He was well trained in the Jedi arts and wielded The Dark Side with experience. I have no doubt that this was not a mere coincidence."

"And his fate, what of it?"

Jinn turned to the eldest Jedi Master, "My apprentice was forced to destroy him in self-defense. If I had faced him alone, I would not have been able to defeat him."

This statement caused murmurs among the faces on the screen before them. Obi-Wan used this time to reflect briefly on what had occurred during the past day. His master, following their victory, had asked him to obtain a private room with which they could use to contact the Jedi order. After departing the younger man had remembered that in all the confusion and adrenaline, they hadn't checked on the queen.

Luckily, she had succeeded in her own pursuit, but seemed rather annoyed at his request and they had been attended to by a security guard, who had given them more than a few glares during the escort. He wanted to tell her, to express how important it was that they defeat the other Force wielder before he could intervene in the occupation, but she wouldn't have understood.

Only someone Force sensitive could truly grasp what a Sith was.

"We should investigate this further," Mundi suggested bringing the apprentice back to the present. "The body could very well provide us with with further clues as to the origin."

The others nodded, with Windu, again, taking center stage, "Secure the remains, we will depart Coruscant within the day."

"A gesture of peace, this will be as well," the oldest member spoke, "help the connection between the Naboo and Gungans, we will."

Obi-Wan held back his comment about how the queen was likely _not_ to see it that way based upon how the past few hours had gone, and merely nodded in agreement along with his master.

"We will inform the queen of your arrival immediately."

Kenobi had a bad feeling about this.

_***HotF***_

"Greetings, you highness." Padme welcomed, as the Gungan leader stood to greet her. "I hope you were not waiting long?"

"No, meesa just admiring some of your status. We Gungans always like dissen art."

She smiled, "We will have to look into making one of your victory, to celebrate it."

He waved her of but she merely smiled, already set to make sure that no one ever forgot what his people had done for them.

"Meesa comin to check up on da Naboo, makin sure theysa okie-day."

Why couldn't the galaxy itself functioned so simply? People simply _helping_ each other. "We are, thanks to you. The few camps that remained have been liberated and those who had been imprisoned are receiving the aid they needed."

The larger individual nodded, and Padme decided to press on with something she had been debating since she heard of the Gungan's involvement, perhaps even earlier. "I was hoping to speak with you on another topic. I am sure you know what the Galactic Senate is?"

He nodded slowly, "Dey are da ones who run all de other planets, make all dem decisions somewhere else."

"Yes, after the invasion I went there to seek out help, to beg them to intervene and help our planet, they refused."

This brought a dark frown upon the larger individual's face. Perfect, so he felt the same way she did.

"Even the Jedi, two of them came with Jar-Jar, refused to intervene and give us aid. Now, that the war is over though they all want to come celebrate."

"Deysa want to party now dat da work is done..." Nass grumbled, earning another nod.

"Yes, but I don't think they should, which is why I want _you_ to choose when and where the celebration occurs. It was your actions that saved my people, not theirs."

The Gungan seemed to ponder on this for a few minutes, pacing back and forth before turning towards her with a broad grin on his face. "Meeeesa havin an idea."

_***HotF***_

"It looks as though your mission was an outstanding success." Windu noted as the council walked down one of the hallways of the Naboo royal palace. "I am more concerned about your encounter with the supposed Sith though."

Jinn nodded, "Before your arrival I performed a basic check on the body. There doesn't appear to be any objects of identification on him nor anything that has any real value save for the lightsaber. I did find, however, multiple lacerations to his back that were not made during our duel."

"Fresh they were?"

Again, a nod, "Yes Master Yoda. Upon finding these I began to review the battle in my mind and looking back he seemed injured, though at the time it was hard to tell. There was a hesitation in some of his movements, actions that were either slowed or lacking in the power he possessed at other times."

The dark-skinned man frowned, "You believe that he had been badly hurt _before_ you encountered him? There were no other Jedi on the planet, nor any reported incidents. I find it hard to believe that anything besides a trained Jedi could have done something like that."

"I thought so myself, which had me believing that the injuries must have come prior to his arrival... until I overheard some servants talking about this." As the group turned down another hall Qui-Gon gestured forward, showing off a shattered window nearby.

Immediately, several Jedi Masters moved forward to investigate.

"The Naboo don't know what caused this?" One inquired.

"None, at least not that they are willing to share. I get the distinct impression that our presence is not as welcome as it once was. I have inquired about conducting interviews with anyone who might have been in the area at the time but my request was flat out refused."

"Do you think she is hiding something? That she, or someone on her staff, knows more and they are trying to prevent us from finding out?"

Kenobi found this moment to give his own input, "I believe it is due to the events at Coruscant, with all due respect. The queen was turned away by both the Senate and our order save for my Master and I's own escort. Then, once we arrived on Naboo we were forced to leave her side due to the assassin, whose presence we could not, and still have not, explained to her."

"Concerning this is, maintain good relations with the galaxy we must strive to do. Speak with her about the importance of secrecy you must, but not reveal too much. Fear, the Sith wield, create more we must not do."

"Master, this incident has only enforced another truth to me. My apprentice is ready to face the trials to become a Jedi Knight. Though he has much to learn of the living Force there is little else that I can teach him."

Windu let out an almost annoyed sigh, "This is neither the time nor the place to discuss such things. When this mission is finished and you return to Coruscant the council will debate this further and make our decision. Until then stay with the queen and ensure that peace has been fully restored. We will take the body of the Sith back to the temple for further investigation."

Yoda, on the other hand, merely continued staring at the window in thought. He had little doubt that Qui-Gon had spoken the truth, but knew that Mace had been right as well. Such an event, with little other evidence in the area, spoke more of combat through The Force than a fight between a trained Sith and Naboo security guards. But if that was the case who else had been involved?

And more pressing than that, if always _two_ Sith there were, which one had been destroyed. The master or the apprentice?

_***HotF***_

A loud horn blared across the field as the Kaadu took off at full speed, earning hoots and hollers of excitement from nearby adults and children alike.

Nearby a painter worked on capturing a Gungan family's portrait.

In a tent further down members of both races traded foods that would be common to them, but delicacies to the other.

Anakin smiled as he wandered about, watching the interactions between the two cultures. Watched as barriers that had been maintained for centuries were broken down so easily. Now that peace had returned he would need to move on soon, find the next of those in need, to continue his training.

Still, a part of him lingered, wanted to just stay somewhere and belong rather than constantly moving, never settling down or making friends, never having another to talk to.

"Its you!"

He paused in his walk and turned to where a familiar girl was grinning at him, two adults standing behind her in confusion.

"Who is this sweetheart?" the woman asked, a bit confused at her daughter's sudden outburst.

"He's the one who gave me something to eat mom, in the city before you were rescued!"

Ah yes, he remembered her now. Part of his heart warmed knowing that she _had_ found her parents, and that another story had a happy ending to it.

The man appeared a bit uncertain, "Are you sure honey?"

Apparently she was, judging on the way she stomped her feet and pouted, "Of _course_ I'm sure dad! You remember me don't you?"

The boy smiled and nodded, "I do and I'm glad that you found your parents."

Glancing at each other, the two adults shared an unnoticed nod before returning their attention to the boy in front of them. "Are your parents around here..."

Picking up on their unspoken question he quickly answered, "My name is Anakin, and no they aren't. I never had a dad and my mom died a long time ago. I'm just here visiting."

"Well then Anakin, you must let us repay you for your kindness. I own a bakery and I have some fresh bread you can have and we would be honored if you would tour the festival with us."

Nodding, the boy accepted the gift just as another horn announced the main activity. A few minutes later and he sat on a hill overlooking the 'peace ceremony' as the girl he remembered from early handed a large glowing sphere over to the leader of the Gungans that he had met even earlier than that.

As the male lifted it up, shouting 'Peace' into the air the crowd burst into applause and the queen looked out, pausing as her eyes met his.

Curiosity overtook her features for a moment as she looked at the oddly dressed boy that for some reason drew her attention.

Anakin, in the mean time, merely grinned back at her.

_***HotF***_

**A/N:** Canon will begin changing far more from this point forward. Qui-Gon has survived Naboo and the queen is not nearly as happy with the Jedi or Senate as she was in the original content. This will also, hopefully, begin a larger portion of Anakin's involvement in the story. He will be older in the next 'Episode' after all and thus have more personality to him.

My next update might take a bit longer as I find myself with multiple paths branching from this point. I need to figure out what role Qui-Gon will play, how Padme will develop, what to do with Kenobi, and the events of The Clone Wars in general.

If anyone has any suggestions feel free to message me.


	5. Episode 2: Chapter 1

**Star Wars: Heir of the Force**

Episode 2: Chapter 1

***I own no part of anything Star Wars related***

If you want occasional updates follow me on twitter Angelslayer135

_***HotF***_

Padme let out an annoyed sigh as she scrolled through the various documents she had downloaded. She _knew_ that the newest Senator on her list was corrupt, _knew_ he was involved in some sort of illegal activity, and _knew_ that the evidence was out there. What she _didn't_ know was the specifics though.

Was it weapon smuggling?

Slavery?

Embezzlement?

The next digital piece of information was concerning the normal, aka tedious, amount of bureaucratic nonsense and after skimming it over the words seemed to merge together into one long wall of text. Closing her eyes, and rubbing wearily at the bridge of her nose, she took a short break to stand and pace around her shuttle.

No matter how hard she fought, how many corrupt pieces of garbage she exposed it never felt like she was doing any _good_. For every politician, banker, governor, or aid that was removed by her efforts another two seemed to take their place.

The former queen was trying to stop a room from flooding by scooping up the water and tossing it out, one cup at a time. "Maybe Dorme is right, I need a vacation." With a laugh she shook her head. At least she had been wise enough to refuse the request of the queen who followed her.

"_Your highness" Padme_ _greeted the newly elected queen Reillata. "I wish to congratulate you on your victory."_

_The younger woman smiled and nodded in gratitude, "Thank you Padme. I would not have been here if it had not been for your bravery during the invasion. You saved us all."_

_Shaking her head the older merely gestured towards the painting that now hung on the wall of the royal chamber, one of Boss Nass and herself sharing the ceremonial peace sphere. "It was more them than me. I was carried to my success by their victories."_

"_Regardless, you have become the symbol of hope for our people, of bravery and purity. I was hoping that I could convince you to continue being this and serving our people in the Senate."_

_Padme noticeably frowned, "With all due respect your highness, there are others far more qualified than me. A senator needs to have more than just fame, they need experience. Being a queen does not prepare you for such an undertaking."_

"_I disagree, there is no one I would trust more representing us."_

"_Only until I punch the first Trade Federation representative in the face and get escorted from the building."_

_Reillata laughed, Padme did not._

"_I understand the situation you are in your highness," The former queen continued, "truly I do. With Palpatine now in the position of Chancellor you need someone to fill a great void... but it is not me. I lost my faith in that body when they stood by and chose politics over aiding us. I would never be able to do that or play their games. If you want my suggestion..." here the newly elected queen nodded and gestured for her to continue, "Choose one of the former diplomats and have Boss Nass send his own."_

_An uncharacteristic sigh escaped the seated monarch, "You know we cannot have a Gungan as the representative for Naboo Padme. It isn't that I don't trust them, far from it, it is simply the fact they do not have the experience with galactic politics."_

"_That is why I am suggesting them as an assistant Senator instead, to continue the unity between our people."_

_She nodded slowly, "If that is the case... what will you choose to do? You must know that someone of your passion cannot simply fade into the background."_

"_I do not plan to." Padme noted, "I am going to continue fighting for those who the galaxy has ignored and tearing down the corruption that consumes the politicians. I will help Naboo by removing those who would sell the delicate peace away if they thought it would make them a handful of credits."_

And she had, a month later and she had begun her career as an independent reporter, exposing the crimes and sins of those with power. At first it had been inconsequential activities. Aides taking bribes under the table, communication officers recording and selling confidential information, and other lesser acts committed by those with no real power.

Through these small, but meaningful, exposures she became more and more well known. Politicians and commoners alike began to trust and even support her words and deeds.

It all changed when her first article was released detailing the secret life of a senator, of how they profited by selling their vote to corporations rather than the interests of the people. Of lavish spending, drugs, and other illicit activities.

To say it was a shock to her supporters was an understatement. Politicians began demanding her imprisonment but were forced to back down when the people's support rose. Those in power wanted to get rid of her because of their secrets, but it was those same secrets that kept her from retaliation by the citizens.

But there were some days she loathed this life, wanted something more, something peaceful, something...

Her thoughts were disturbed as she stumbled forward, the entire ship shaking violently as she steadied herself on the wall. Moments the pilots voice sounded over the intercom, "I need you at the cockpit and strapped in immediately, there's been an explosion and we are losing altitude fast."

_***HotF***_

Coruscant, a planet completely covered by a single city that stretched from the surface to miles into the sky. It was a steel jungle with vehicles, floating platforms, and towers blocking the very sky from all who may wish to gaze up at the stars and dream of escaping the poverty experienced at the lowest levels.

To Anakin it was a terrible place, with the only redeeming qualities being the diversity of life, and the excitement they brought. He had discovered a love for what others called 'thrill seeking' a few years after the events on Naboo and had since gone through greater lengths to attain that rush. Less than an hour prior he had overheard a group talking about the latest 'trend', scaling some of the larger buildings with nothing but a safety rope and trying not to get caught while doing so.

It sounded fun, _really_ fun, which meant that the older teen was more than a little interested in it. The only problem he had initially encountered was that he didn't actually _own_ a safety cable. On the other hand he didn't really need one.

About halfway up on side of the building he paused to consider that he was supposed to be trying to find out more about some group called 'The Separatists' but shrugged the notion off. Research and information gathering was always so _boring_ to him, and he usually found out more from those he met during his adventures anyway.

Just as he reached a point to take a short break a loud noise from above him drew his attention. In the sky he could just make out a ship crashing towards the surface, smoke pouring from its engines.

"Well that isn't good..." Anakin muttered, before extending his arm towards the shining object and reaching out with The Force.

_***HotF***_

Her knuckles paled as she gripped the chair that she had strapped herself into. In the next chair Dorme looked equally as distressed, her eyes closed as she gripped a small religious trinket, muttering prayers as their ship continued to spiral downwards. From the pilot's seat the man that had volunteered to stay with them after her tenure as queen ended was busy desperately trying to slow their crash, to try and keep the ship together and their lives intact.

Both of them had chosen to remain by her side, to help her in the self-appointed quest to purge the galaxy of scum, putting their own careers on hold to help hers. Now it seemed as though she was going to be the death of them.

Padme had never been a religious person, not since the invasion of Naboo, but for once she muttered a silent prayer to whomever might be listening. 'Just let them survive, take me but not them...'

Through the view-screen the former monarch watched as ships hurriedly zoomed out of the way, and as the platforms that they would inevitably be unable to avoid continued to enlarge as their fall became inevitable.

Should she close her eyes and wait for the end or keep them over and see it coming?

Thoughts flickering once more towards her family that she would be leaving behind she opted for the former, and held her breath as it became clear they were moments away from impact.

Then she waited, and waited, and waited for a few more seconds before hesitantly peeking out from under one eyelid. The platform was still before them, but it was frozen in place, or perhaps...

"I..." the pilot began, "I think we... stopped?"

_***HotF***_

Palpatine frowned at the report that had just flashed across the screen on his desk. Yet another 'victim' of Amidala's 'crusade' had been removed from his position. At first her actions had been rather adorable. A child playing in politics with the adults made for a decent news story and having her chase down 'corrupt' individuals while being from his own home planet made for great publicity.

At least it had at first, now that her efforts had expanded to more powerful politicians it was beginning to have an impact on his own control over the Senate and the courts.

Just recently a surprise reveal had forced one of his arms-dealers out of business, thus slowing down the process of attaining supplies for his future Clone army. Something would need to be done to occupy her, or else the brat would need to be dealt with in a more permanent manner. As he was preparing to contact one of his agents a call rang in on the communicator in his desk.

"Chancellor" the aid interrupted, "There has been an incident involving Padme Amidala."

Perhaps he wouldn't need to interfere after all. "Oh dear, I do hope everything is okay." He didn't, naturally, and if she were dead, especially by assassination, he could turn her into a martyr and a weapon for his cause in one way or another.

"It... seems like it sir. We are still getting in reports but there was damage done to her ship, enough to cause a major malfunction and a crash. It seems as though this was prevented though. Eyewitnesses says her ship 'just stopped falling'."

_That_ drew the Sith Lord's attention. It sounded like the use of The Force but the odds of a Jedi of sufficient skill being in just the right place at the right time? Unlikely.

"Stopped falling?" He repeated in his 'kind old man' persona. "It sounds like we have a Jedi to give several awards to."

"I'm not sure yet sir. No one has come forward to claim responsibility yet and from what I have heard the Order has begun a rather thorough investigation."

If the Jedi were putting in effort for something that didn't involve a politician or one of their own it meant something major. Could it be? Had the disturbance reemerged after all these years? Sidious had long since theorized that his former apprentice had met his untimely end due in part to outside interference, a mysterious Force user that had never been identified, whether it was a Jedi or something else entirely.

The fact that Maul had been killed on Naboo during Amidala's fight to retake the planet and that she had just been saved again by use of The Force was not missed by the aged Master.

"Prepare my shuttle, I will visit miss Amidala immediately."

_***HotF***_

The young girl patrolled the craft for what felt like the tenth time. At a glance it would seem as though she were searching for details overlooked by the other investigators. In reality the young Togruta was just trying to avoid all of the tension currently surrounding those nearby. Despite what her master thought of her she was rather sensitive to that sort of thing, and although the Jedi were beacons of calm determination the young woman by the name of Padme was most certainly _not_.

"I do _not_ need protection," she seethed, "_especially_ from one of _you_ again."

"Padme we..."

"_Miss Amidala,_ you lost any right to use my first name all those years ago _Jedi Kenobi_."

A sigh escaped her master's lips, "Of course, Miss Amidala. We are simply concerned about your well being and the safety of those around you. While we investigate the cause of..."

"I can tell you what the _cause_ was, sabotage." the female interrupted, agitation clearly rising. "And I assure you that I will be finding out _who_ soon enough."

Palpatine shook his head, "Now now my dear we've gone over this, I don't want you involved in the investigation. Not only is it dangerous but you are clearly the target."

"Chancellor, with all due respect, this is what I _do. _What kind of message would I be saying if I stepped away and didn't investigate my own attack?"

"Someone who understands how serious this clearly was." Windu chimed in, earning a glare from the woman.

The older man present immediately interrupted any building argument, "I have personally requested a Jedi escort for you my dear, and I expect you will treat them respectfully and give them your cooperation." Raising his hand, he stopped any further protest. "Consider it an order from the Chancellor."

With a grumble Amidala stormed off, and Ahsoka rejoined the other Jedi alongside her master. "Rest assured Chancellor, the safety of Miss Amidala is our primary concern. We will be having Knight Kenobi and his padawan escort her to a safe location until the danger has passed. Obi-Wan has history with her and it should ease the transition into protective custody."

"Good, I will sleep better tonight knowing she is in capable hands while the enforcement officers proceed with the investigation. I'm sure you understand how delicate this situation could become."

Mace nodded, "Of course, with the Separatist movement still ongoing and her own investigations into them this could very well be the link into their activities we have been searching for."

The young girl wasn't quite sure about it though. Their 'target' didn't seem to be interested in the least bit in their protection, especially from her master whom everyone seemed to think was the best candidate for the job.

She could only hope that this mission would go smoothly, she could tell that the man had been having second doubts about training her ever since they had first met. Perhaps this would give her the chance to finally prove herself.

_***HotF***_

Obi-Wan Kenobi rubbed wearily at his eyes as he went over the report concerning the ships crash once more. If he would have had a more reliable apprentice perhaps this part of the mission would be easier, but he had learned the hard way that Ahsoka wasn't suited for such tasks. She had trouble focusing when the situation required research and was more action oriented than any Jedi should be.

Not only that but she was stubborn and acted recklessly when he needed her to simply follow the Code.

Leaning back in his chair the knight wondered, not for the first time, why he allowed his own master to talk him into taking her as an apprentice.

"_She will be good for you Obi-Wan, a balance to what you are. No master should ever teach a mirror copy, instead they should help balance out someone different from themselves and be balanced by their apprentice as well."_

And he _had_ tried, tried to show the teen the importance of patience, of following the Jedi Code, of waiting and planning rather than rushing in head first and hoping for the best. He had even required her to focus on his own saber style of Soresu rather than any of the more aggressive forms, knowing that it might even become dangerous for her to learn any too combative.

This mission, he felt himself falling back on his old habits of reaching out rather than focusing on the 'here and now'. Something did not _feel_ right, there was more to the situation than just a simple assassination because of something she reported.

Even stranger was the council's actions during the investigation. Amidala was not a Senator, politician, or leader of any sort and yet the attempt on her life had seemingly brought the attention of the highest ranking Jedi Masters onto the scene.

But why? Why did Master Windu insist on being present at the crash site? Why had Master PLO Soon offered his own assistance should it be required? Why had the report been been completed so quickly, and yet his own access had been delayed until the council had reviewed and released it?

Something wasn't quite right, and he secretly longed to speak with Que-Gon about the entire situation. Unfortunately the man had departed months prior on a 'personal mission' and had not reported in since then.

He needed more time to sort things out, unfortunately time seemed to be the one thing he was reluctant to allow them any more than they had been gifted. Coruscant was far too dangerous for the woman who had made enemies of hundreds, which meant retreating to a safer location was the only practical solution. This presented its own problems, and he would need to tread carefully before making any rash decisions.

_***HotF***_

Great

Just freaking great.

Not only had her ship been damaged enough that it would likely cost just as much to repair as buy a new one, but the Chancellor had _insisted _that she take the Jedi as escorts.

Frankly there was a part of her that would agree to anything so long as she didn't need to spend any more time with the old man than necessary. Everyone else, from Senator to Jedi, seemed to be enamored by the man but he had always made her feel uncomfortable, even when she was the monarch. It had only gotten worse once she had taken on her new role. Like the other high ranking politicians she had spent a good amount of time and effort investigating Palpatine.

What she found had sent shivers through her body.

Nothing, absolutely _nothing_. No criminal record, no hints of dishonesty or corruption, hell he didn't even drink!

No one was _that_ good, everyone had secrets, had something to hide, had a dark side and this was far more true for those in power. No one could become Chancellor so easily without skeletons in their closet or connections to the lower parts of society. The fact that she couldn't find _anything_ on someone who had been a career politician for so long meant that he was _very_ talented at burying the truth.

Any truth worth that much effort had to be terrible by definition.

Still, Padme didn't think he personally had anything to do with her attempted murder, there just wasn't anything he would gain by doing so. She was no longer investigating him and even if she was, insisting that she be placed under Jedi protection would make no logical sense if that were the case.

Why make it harder for himself?

Unless of course the Chancellor thought she would intentionally try to escape her protectors, something she_ was_ sorely tempted to try at this point. As if having to deal with the insufferably fanatical Kenobi, who seemed to have become worse in the years since Naboo, wasn't bad enough she also had a teenage girl following her.

Speaking of said girl, a knock gently sounded from her door, "Excuse me, Miss Amidala? Everything okay in there?"

"Yes, just getting ready for bed." she almost snapped back, earning an almost defeated whisper in response before the padawan continued making her rounds. For a moment Padme _did_ feel bad, it wasn't the teen's fault and taking it out on her wasn't fair. But then she remembered the message from Kenobi stating that she would be required to return to Naboo for her own safety, putting her even further from any potential investigation.

She already had a list of suspects prepared in her mind, those she had most recently been investigating or had brought down. But most of these were at the capital and it would be difficult to confront them or any other source if she was dragged back to her home world.

A yawn escaped her lips and with a great reluctance she did as previously claimed and slipped under the covers of her bed. There was no sense in worrying tonight.

_***HotF***_

Anakin was feeling rather... uncertain at the moment. He had never sensed such a connection with another living being before but there was something about the woman who had emerged from the ship he had helped earlier in the day that called to him. It wasn't just The Force either, no this was different and yet at the same time so very familiar,

Looking to his 'mentor' for guidance he could sense the connection with the woman and the one he had helped so many years prior, the queen who had valiantly put herself in danger for others.

She had, after all, been one of the first living things he had ever admired.

And now? Now there were other feelings swirling inside his chest when he looked at her, from a distance of course he didn't want to deal with the Jedi or the Sith that had spoken to her on the platform. Still, he could feel as though she were important and decided to follow her and make sure she remained safe.

Definitely not to figure out why his heart beat just a bit faster when he saw her smile at her handmaiden.

Now it was evening, with darkness consuming the planet, and he had yet to move from his spot across from the building she was staying at. He had contemplated just crossing the distance, slipping in through her window, and talking to her but from what he had gathered people generally didn't like that sort of thing.

Perhaps he should ask the man in the funny armor what the best course of action would be.

Leaping down to the same level the Force wielder called out to the stranger, "Excuse me, how would you suggest going about talking to someone who makes strange fluttering in your chest?"

The man spun, clearly surprised despite the helmet shielding his face, and brought up a pistol, or at least he tried to before it was torn from his hand by the younger boy. "Hey now that wasn't nice, I just asked a question..."

"Jedi..." the digital sounding voice seethed, before extending his arm, a wire firing from it quickly wrapping around his target before a burst of flames sent him into the air, attempting to drag the teen off the ledge and into the traffic below. Instead, he was jerked to a halt, Anakin looking almost confused as he maintained his position.

"You need to be careful! You could really hurt yourself if you fall from that far up." With a slight gesture Anakin tried to pull the man back in... which resulted in the armored soldier being tossed around mid-air, changing directions in such a way that his jet pack sent him slamming into the wall behind them.

Flinching at the sound the teen untangled himself before rubbing at his head in embarrassment, "Uh... oops? I'll just uhm... leave you up here and figure things out on my own, thanks anyway though!"

_***HotF***_

"So it is decided then, Obi-Wan and his padawan will continue looking after Amidala while we conduct a close surveillance."

Most of the council nodded, Yoda, on the other hand, frowned. "To a dark place this will take us, betraying trust we are."

Windu let out a weary sigh, not wanting to go over this argument with the Grand Master yet again. "I understand how it looks but the situation calls for it. This is the second time now and we can no longer consider it a coincidence. Whether Amidala is intentionally keeping secrets or is unaware isn't important. What _is_ important is how dangerous it could become if we stand by and do nothing."

"Clearly she does not trust us," Mundi noted with sadness in his voice, "though I can see her logic it is disappointing for her to be unable to let go of the past. I sense this is the only option we have available to unravel the mystery."

The elder master merely sighed and shook his head, wondering what had happened to the Order he had helped to create over the past several hundred years.

_***HotF***_

Like Anakin said, Ahsoka would never make it as Obi-Wan's padawan and I want to emphasize this conflict throughout Episode II.


	6. Episode 2: Chapter 2

**Star Wars: Heir of the Force**

Episode 2: Chapter 2

***I own no part of anything Star Wars related***

If you want occasional updates, follow me on twitter Angelslayer135

_***HotF***_

Padme Amidala scowled, crossing her arms as she gave her best 'to hell with your opinions and plans' look to the Jedi knight standing before her. For his part, Obi-Wan merely sighed, having arrived at her living quarters knowing how difficult this argument would be.

"Miss Amidala, I understand that this course is opposed to what you would normally do but we are concerned for your safety above all else. Coruscant can be a very dangerous planet and any advantage we can gain from having you return to Naboo would make this easier."

She knew _why_ he was insisting upon this, to an extent she even agreed, but that didn't stop this from feeling like a retreat, a surrender, and she _hated_ it. "So, I'm going to sit around and stare at the two of you for the rest of my life or until the incompetent enforcement officers finally do their jobs?"

Kenobi promptly shook his head, "Ahsoka will be accompanying you alone for now, I will catch up later."

"What, you have a hot date planned?"

The man flushed red for a moment before clearing his throat, ah it was so easy to tease Jedi, what with their lack of romantic experience or skill in emotions. "Nothing of the sort, just an errand or two to run. They shouldn't take more than a few days at most. I trust you two can stay out of trouble?"

His gaze had been directed more at the young girl standing silently nearby, who nodded passively, but Padme took it as a personal affront. "I don't need a _babysitter_ Kenobi and why is it that I feel as though these 'errands' have something to do with me?"

Despite the denial that followed she could already tell her guess had been correct. Apparently lying wasn't something that The Force helped much with.

"Fine, keep your secrets just keep this in mind when you have any questions of your own. Also, just as a suggestion Kenobi, don't go into politics, you are a _terrible_ liar."

_***HotF***_

Anakin watched from nearby as the two women departed in cloaks and felt the pull to follow them. Three different stops later and he swore they were trying to lose him in the steel jungle. It was only due to the younger girl, he had overheard the name Ahsoka muttered more than once, and her glowing connection to The Force that he was able to trail them so easily and at such a distance to ensure they didn't discover him.

He wasn't quite sure _why_ he didn't want them knowing he was there, but it most certainly had nothing to do with the fact that he didn't know what to say exactly, and that he _did_ want to continue being near to them, especially the older.

Thus, the teen continued his close pursuit, following them through the passageways until they reached an interplanetary transport hub and boarded a spaceship.

This would make his task considerably more difficult.

_***HotF***_

Jango Fett, bounty hunter and occasional mercenary. Home planet said to be Concord Dawn but not verified, human, male. The two most substantial qualities in the man were his reputation as the best bounty hunter in the galaxy and his Mandalorian armor. The latter of these was attached with a note that he seemed to have no ties to Mandalore itself.

The Jedi knight frowned as he scanned over the information. It had arrived late, and the only reason Kenobi was reading about the man at all was the fact that his presence had been noted by officers in the vicinity of Amidala's Coruscant residence. Unfortunately for him the man had no outstanding warrants and thus he had not been arrested, not that the patrol who ran into him could have done so.

Still, he knew that there was no such thing as a coincidence, and Fett was thought to have committed political assassinations in the past. It fit far too well with their timeline concerning the attempts on Padme's life to not be connected.

Now the question was, who had hired him? Who wanted Padme Amidala dead to the degree of hiring one of the most infamous, and expensive, mercenaries in the galaxy?

_***HotF***_

The older man bowed respectfully as the holographic image flickered to life before him. True, he had always thought such an action was below someone of his skill and stature, but it served a purpose regardless of how demeaning the gesture was.

"Count Dooku," came the immediate greeting, "I trust everything is proceeding as planned?"

"But of course, Master. The droid armies will be ready ahead of schedule and the bounty hunter has reported that the first shipment of clones has already been completely outfitted and trained. As of now we are ready for further operations, any delays will only increase our resources for the conflict ahead."

Sidious nodded, "You have done well my apprentice, but I sense there is something you are curious about."

Now the former Jedi hesitated. He was not dealing with Yoda or any other Jedi, he was speaking to a _Sith Lord_. Questioning plans often did not end well for those inquiring above their position. "I am simply curious as to why Amidala was allowed to leave Coruscant alive. Nute Gunray…"

"Is a _fool!_" Palpatine snapped in anger, silencing his apprentice, "He should have put aside his petty vengeance and left well enough alone. Instead the Jedi are now involved and searching for the assassin. The assassin which could easily lead them to Kamino or even Geonosis. Tell me Count, are you _prepared_ for a large-scale Jedi investigation?"

Dooku gave a slight shake of his head, "No Master, I am not."

"Then see to it that any lone Jedi are not able to report what they find. In the meantime, ensure that the _viceroy_ understands that such disobedience will not be tolerated."

"Of course, Master." With that the connection was terminated, leaving the newest Sith to his own thoughts.

_***HotF***_

It had been a long trip, a _very_ long trip, especially for the former monarch. Conversation between her and the padawan was rare and awkward combined with the fact that everyone else looked more than a little sketchy. Of course that was the point of them using the cheaper means of transport, if there was an assassin still out for her life they would have a harder time tracking a departure through less than reputable means of transport that often did not require an ID.

She had also glared menacingly at more than one passenger who had wandered over in their direction to either flirt, con, or rob them. Those she had expected, the typical garbage that looked for easy targets in places like this to prey upon.

What was far _more_ concerning was the stalker they had picked up two terminals prior. Through occasional glances she knew enough to rule out anyone she directly knew. He was young, attractive even from what she had seen, and didn't seem to have any heavy baggage or weaponry on him.

He was quick too, following them through means she couldn't quite figure out. They had changed outfits twice on coruscant, going so far as to stripping in the bathrooms and tossing their other outfits, but he had still managed to keep on their trail.

What did he want? Was he here to kill her? Had he figured out her identity and intended to confront her about an article she had written? Was he an agent of a current politician, here to threaten her?

Either way they couldn't escape him on the shuttle traveling through Hyperspace, but nor could he do anything rash like blow up the ship. Well he could, but the few times she had managed to discreetly glance in his direction gave her the impression he wasn't a hardcore zealot or suicidal.

Even stranger was the fact that Ahsoka hadn't even seemed to notice. Either the girl was utterly useless as a bodyguard or those 'Jedi tricks' weren't as impressive as she had originally thought.

"So… uhm… what do you do for fun?" Ashoka inquired, interrupting her own train of thoughts. Padme was about to tell her to 'mind her own business' but when she looked over something caused her to hesitate. There was a look in the young Jedi's eyes, something she remembered seeing in new handmaidens, especially those from the smaller villages.

Maybe she was being a bit too hostile towards someone who was, after all, trying to protect her. "I enjoy reading, adventure books if you are interested. I find it helps to relieve the stress from the day."

This single statement seemed to throw Ashoka into confusion, who blinked rapidly at the change of tone, and the actual response rather. "Oh, uhm that's neat."

Padme nodded, "So what about you? I know you have a lot going on with your... _studies_ but surely you have a hobby or two?"

The girl blushed and squirmed a bit in her seat, "Not really... we don't have the time or resources to spend on anything that isn't important for our work. My... uncle has scolded me before for becoming distracted with such things."

A frown crossed Amidala's face. She knew the Jedi were zealous, but this sounded almost dangerously so for a young mind. "But... you have downtime, right? Like when you spend time with friends and just relax maybe go on a date or something?"

"The J... rules forbid attachment," Tano replied, catching herself before she gave the default answer they had always been told growing up. "We are not permitted to date or have meaningful relationships of that nature. If we are not on missions, we spend our time training."

Stalker forgotten for the moment Padme decided to find some way to get the teen to loosen up a bit. It couldn't be healthy for someone to be working all day every day, even _she_ took breaks at times.

_***HotF***_

Anakin frowned as the duo departed from the ship and made their way into the busy spaceport of Naboo. He thought the older of the two had noticed him on the flight but perhaps he had been mistaken. Either way it would be a bit more difficult to follow them now that the crowds were beginning to thin out and his presence would be more suspicious.

Trailing behind, he contemplated taking to the rooftops where it would be easier to cover the distance and hide should they become suspicious. The problem was that should they leave the city it would be _far_ more challenging to follow.

As he was busy debating what to do next the young man failed to notice that the two were leading him into a more private corridor, and upon turning the corner he found a blaster pointed in his face, an angry expression on one face and a confused one on the other.

"Alright, who the _hell_ are you and why are you following us!?"

_***HotF***_

Ashoka's hand went, instinctively, to her lightsaber, despite it being hidden, the moment Padme reached for her blaster. She wasn't sure _what _had come over the woman. All she knew was that one moment they were making their way toward where they could rent a speeder, the next there was a gun pointed at a blonde hair man.

That wasn't what surprised her the most though, she had been in these types of situations before. No, what was far odder was that she hadn't sensed the human despite Padme being able to notice him. When she reached out with The Force to figure out why, there was... nothing. It wasn't a void, like she might sense from a droid, instead it was like sensing The Force itself, he felt like a pure extension of the energy rather than an individual separate and yet connected.

Incredible.

Another growled demand from next to her returned the young Togruta to the 'here and now'.

"I won't ask again, _why_ are you following us?"

"Uhm... well it's a bit hard to explain I guess." The man replied, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head almost as if he was more embarrassed than scared about being discovered. "See the thing is, I'm trying to figure out why my stomach and chest feel fluttery whenever I look at you, so I was going to follow and wait for an opportunity to ask if _you_ knew but then I remembered that people don't really like strangers walking up to them or being followed but I also didn't want to not see you again and..."

He might not have noticed it, but Ashoka did, the slight blush on the older girl's face, the shift in her posture... he probably didn't realize how cute he was being.

"Anyway, I'm really sorry if I scared you or anything, I just really like being around you."

Padme frowned, before giving a nod to Ashoka to take a few steps away from him and have a talk in private. "So, what do you think?" she whispered, without taking her eyes off the boy, whom the younger female would admit _was_ rather cute.

"About?"

"_Him_, don't you J... well can't you sense deception and stuff like that? Do you think he's being honest or is this a trick? I can't really get a good vibe on him."

"Honestly... I don't really know. He's different, something is unique about him in a way I have never seen or even heard of before in a living thing."

The former monarch seemed to notice the uncertainty in the reply, "Is that good or bad?"

"I don't think he's here to hurt you if that is what you are asking, but if nothing else I would like to try and figure out more about him."

"Yeah... me too..." Padme muttered, ignoring the fact she was eyeing him up and down for a moment. Coming to a mental decision she stepped back towards the young man, who smiled once again, his happiness causing her own to form. "We have made the decision that you may accompany us for now."

Ahsoka nodded, "It will make it easier for me… I mean _us_ to keep an eye on you."

Something stirred in the former monarch, almost like the beginnings of jealousy, but she ignored it. It made no sense to feel such things towards a girl so young, especially when there was nothing to be jealous _about_.

"So, what is your name?" Said girl inquired.

The response was quick and easy, another tally in the 'probably not lying to us' category, "Anakin."

"Anakin…" Padme continued, hoping to investigate his past while they were on the way to their destination.

"Anakin." He repeated, not at all perturbed or annoyed at her pressing.

Well he certainly wasn't getting off _that_ easily, "Does 'Anakin' have a last name?"

He quirked his head to the side, "No, do you?"

"Yes, it is Padme Naberrie." They had opted to use her other last name just in case anyone was listening.

The man gave one of those, 'light up the room' smiles again, "That's a really pretty name."

Fighting off the slight heat that threatened her face she focused once more on the task at hand, "Didn't you already know that after following me all this way?"

"No, I just thought you were pretty and the whole butterflies thing."

Amidala was about to make a comment on that, when the younger individual interrupted, "Your parents never gave you a last name?"

Turning to her, and thus earning an annoyed frown from Padme, he replied, "Not that I recall. I never had a father though and my mom…" he stared off into space for a second before shrugging once more, "I can't really remember her anymore, she passed on when I was very young."

"Oh… I'm so sorry Anakin."

There was an odd look in his eyes when he directed them to Padme once more, a mix of confusion and appreciation. "Everyone dies eventually, there's no reason to be upset about it forever."

"I… suppose so."

As if sensing the shift in mood the Jedi once again interjected, "My name is Ahsoka Tano."

His smile shifted to her, and this time the older woman _definitely_ noticed the blush adorning the younger's cheeks.

"It is very nice to meet you Ahsoka."

Oh yes, no reason to be jealous at all.

_***HotF***_

_Recent connections have been made between Jango Fett and the Confederacy of Independent Systems._

That single statement had been enough for Kenobi to do more research into the group, eventually leading to him being summoned before the Jedi Council.

"Investigating the CIS, you are hm?" The oldest, and who Obi-Wan considered the wisest, member inquired.

"Yes, Master Yoda. My investigation into the attempted assassination of Padme Amidala has led me to the bounty hunter Jango Fett, and his possible connection to the attack."

Windu leaned back in his chair, "What do you intend to do from here?"

"Investigate further master, I do not assume to know all the answers but there is most certainly a connection. I am just not sure how deep it goes."

The green Jedi hummed in acknowledgment, "Careful you must be, political the situation will become and a conflict you may create without intending."

He nodded, taking the words to heart, and was prepared to leave when Shaak Ti spoke up, "What of Amidala? I understand she is no longer on Coruscant."

Obi-Wan wondered exactly how she knew this, but dismissed the curiosity a moment later, "My padawan is looking after her on Naboo. I thought it most important to get her off planet and to a safe location before delving deeper into those behind the attack. If this lead does not pan out, I will be departing to rendezvous with them."

A silent conversation took place after he finished between the various Masters, communicated through eye contact and The Force. Whatever it was Kenobi had not been deemed important enough to be included and thus he merely cleared his mind and allowed himself to focus on his next step until they were ready to address him.

"The council has made its decision." Mace declared, earning a nod from the man standing in the center of the room. "You will continue your investigation but will take no action without our approval. As Master Yoda stated, this is a dangerous situation we find ourselves in. The republic is on the brink of catastrophe and as servants of it we must be extra cautious in our words and deeds. Also, we want a report from your padawan as soon as possible."

This last statement caused the knight to pause in concern, "With all due respect Master Windu, I have ordered them to lay low and avoid communication unless absolutely necessary, should the assassin be monitoring for them. If they were to send a communication..."

"It is important that we remain in contact and oversee the situation." The dark-skinned man interrupted, "Should the need arise we will intervene or have them relocate once again."

"Of course, I will reach out and have her make contact when she is able." With that the man was dismissed, doubts now forming in his mind despite his best intentions.

_***HotF***_

"Oh wow, this is amazing!" Padme grinned at the exuberance displayed by the man. It reminded her of the holidays with her nieces. Beside her the young Jedi nodded in agreement.

"It is a very lovely house."

And it was, she had contacted her father through a public hub shortly before departing Coruscant and inquired about staying at their family's summer home for the time being. He had, of course, agreed and informed her it would be ready for her and any guests. On the shores of a large, private, lake with the nearest neighbors more than several miles away. It was the perfect place to relax and stay out of the public's eye.

"Not the house, I mean the _view_. The green grass, clear skies, crystal blue water… I missed places like this while on Coruscant."

She smirked, "Not a fan of the big city hm?"

He shook his head as he plopped down on the ground, running his hands through the grass, "I love all the various people and forms of life in a city sure. The diversity, the stories, the cultures… but there is just something about being out in nature that just feels _different_."

Padme took a moment to consider the statement, and realized Anakin was right. Maybe _she_ had been spending too much time in the dirty, dusty cities rather than taking a rest to just relax. "Well we are the only ones staying here for the time being, so we have the house to ourselves. I'll show you to your rooms so you can unpack and relax a bit before dinner."

_***HotF***_

The Jedi knight attempted, once again, to slip into meditation through usual methods. Unfortunately, it was becoming somewhat difficult what with the whole suspended in an energy field several feet off the ground and _slowly_ spinning around in circles. Kenobi wasn't quite sure _what_ he was more concerned about, the fact that he had yet to ascertain the identity of his captors, how easily they had discovered and located him upon his first arrival, or that they appeared to have been ready for at least one Force using prisoner.

Unable to fully meditate the man decided to look back through the previous few days of activity, hoping to discover something he had missed before, or at least to feel productive with his time.

It had ended up being far simpler than he originally believed it would be, to trace Fett's footsteps, 'greed, can be a very powerful ally'. A saying often hammered into his head that when he was at a dead end it could often be useful to trace any monetary transactions.

Kenobi had done so, and after a few hours, and a trip into some of the more crime ridden areas of Coruscant, he had tracked a series of high yield deposits back to a very familiar group. The Trade Federation.

It all made sense, they were wealthy enough to purchase the services of someone like Fett, and hated Amidala enough to do so.

From there he had, with a few mental suggestions, managed to ascertain that a large pool of the Federation's resources had gone to some sort of project on Geonosis. For an hour he had debated whether to approach the council with this information and wait for them to make a decision or continue investigating on his own. Eventually he opted to go with the latter option, promising himself that it would just be a scouting mission and nothing more.

Naturally this changed upon arriving and being ambushed minutes later by dozens of destroyer droids, forcing him to surrender. Thus far he had met no living beings, having been escorted to the chamber by robotic forces. Undoubtedly this was an extra precaution should he find a way to manipulate the minds of those who might be able to free him.

Just as he was completing what was, by his estimate, the eight-hundredth rotation the door to his chamber opened as an individual, currently shrouded in shadows, walked into the room. A second later they stepped into the dim light, and the man's eyes went wide with shock.

"Qui-Gon!?"

_***HotF***_


	7. Episode 2: Chapter 3

**Star Wars: Heir of the Force**

Episode 2: Chapter 3

***I own no part of anything Star Wars related***

If you want occasional updates, follow me on twitter Angelslayer135

_***HotF***_

Ahsoka bit her lip in agitation as she stood over the control panel located at their temporary refuge, her thoughts warring with each other. Her master had originally told her not to send any communications unless it was an emergency.

Then a message had come through the day after their arrival informing her that she should contact the council with updates immediately. But there was nothing _to_ report… if she ignored the young man currently sharing a house with them who seemed to have connection to The Force that she could not in any way shape or form comprehend, much less explain.

She really ought to mention that to mention that to the other masters, or at the very _least_ her own. This train of thought, however, caused her more pause than it should have. The human wasn't dangerous, at least not towards them, and he certainly didn't seem to be evil or involved in the assassination attempt on Padme's life. Then there was the fact that the woman she had been chosen to protect seemed rather interested in him.

Plus, the way that Amidala seemed to _know_ what she was contemplating, if the warning glares were any indication, meant that if she chose this route there would undoubtedly be repercussions, at least to the extent of making her job considerably more difficult.

A sigh escaped her lips as she stared down at the flashing lights and buttons. At least her master would be happy, she was finally overthinking everything just like he seemed to do. It was proof of how conflicted her own thoughts were when a voice startled her from the doorway.

"Decide what you are going to do yet?" It was a cold tone, and she immediately knew the owner. 'Anakin' seemed nothing but bright and cheerful around them after all.

"I… uhm…"

Disappointment flared from the young woman and Ahsoka was more than a little happy she was facing a different direction so that her wince wouldn't be revealed. She was all too familiar with _that_ feeling being directed towards her.

"I just came to inform you that lunch is ready. Should we be expecting more visitors?" Though it was posed as a question the teen instinctively knew that Padme would be furious at more Jedi showing up.

A brief shake of her head was all that she could manage, "No… no I haven't contacted them. I… I wouldn't know what to say even if I did… I don't know what to do. All I ever do is fail."

Though it had been a whisper, her words seemed to echo through the room, even overtop the hum of electronics. Emotions changed, and the frost seemed to melt. "Sorry, I shouldn't be angry at you, I know you are just doing your best to please everyone."

The snort that emanated from her wasn't very Jedi-like. "Yet I end up disappointing even more people instead."

Seconds passed, before a hand gently rested on her shoulder, "It sounds like you have the same problem I encountered years ago, back when I was in politics. You _can't_ make everyone happy and trying to do so is just setting yourself up for failure.

Biting her lip, the younger girl nodded before turning to face the older, "As your guardian my priority is your safety. Until the assassin can be apprehended, we will stay on communication silence."

Padme's response was a heartfelt smile, and a feeling of trust being built between the two.

_***HotF***_

"Tea?"

The disapproving frown was enough to earn a sigh from the older Jedi, he had hoped that his former padawan would keep his sense of humor, or at least to copy a bit of his own mischievous streak. Apparently though this was either not the case, or he was the point of it showing.

"I understand you are upset Obi-Wan and I told you that I would explain things but only if you will agree to listen with an open mind."

Kenobi responded by crossing his arms, his expression not changing in the least, "I am taking an open mind Master, by sitting here listening rather than immediately contacting Coruscant."

Nodding in gratitude, the aged man slowly took a seat, a weary sigh escaping his lips before he could suppress it.

"Master… are you okay?" Gone was the judgment from the knight's eyes, replaced with concern.

Qui-Gon felt a smile form on his features, it was good to see that despite his 'indoctrination' by the Jedi Council his apprentice had not lost his empathy. "I am just tired Obi-Wan. Tired and a bit sore, you will understand when you get to be my age. Now then, I know you have questions and I will address them, but I suspect first you would like to know how I came to be here."

Seeing a nod, the man continued in his tale, "I had received a message from my own Master, inviting me to speak with him regarding the politics and negotiate with the Confederacy. Obviously, I wanted to do what I could to try and calm the situation or maybe I thought that I could somehow fix the problem. Either way I came here, spoke to him, listened to what his and the others' goals are, what they want to achieve…"

"So, you see what they are trying to do then? They are attempting to destroy the Republic, to destabilize democracy!"

With a shake of his head Jinn saw that the other Jedi had indeed been blinded by the Senate and the Council he had once believed in as well. "They are not. Those involved want to peacefully leave the Republic because of the unfair treatment and laws. They want equality, to escape the corruption that we both know exists."

"There are other ways of doing this, Master. They are threatening to destabilize the galaxy for their own selfish reasons."

"All life is selfish my friend. Do you think the Senators are altruistic just because they are part of a committee?"

A mental battle clearly waged on the face of the 'captive' as he struggled to come up with a further argument, but he was tired both from the trip and his imprisonment, though short it may have been.

Before weariness could completely take hold Obi-Wan made his inquiry, "Am I to be returned to my 'cell' after this?"

"Of course not. Dooku has assured me you are not a prisoner, though he does wish to speak with you personally before you communicate with Coruscant."

He had been ready to argue but noticed a pleading light in his master's eyes and relented. He had wanted to investigate regardless after all.

_***HotF***_

She breathed deeply, taking in the warm summer air, the fresh scent of nature, and the peaceful sounds of a breeze moving the grass and trees ever so slightly. _This_, she realized, is what she had needed. A break from everything, from all the stress and worries of her chosen career, and just from dealing with politicians and the corrupt in general.

A glance to the left revealed the young Jedi sitting with her eyes closed, apparently in meditation, or maybe she was just enjoying the warm sunlight as much as Padme was at this moment.

The only question now was where her third guest was. This was answered a moment later with a loud cheer, followed by the sound of running as a body blurred past her. Then there was the splash as the man decided to jump straight into the lake. From the corner of her eye she noticed that this had, in fact, disturbed the other girl as well.

Seconds ticked by as the surface of the lake smoothed out to a calm sheet, the opposite of what her heart was currently doing, because now she was beginning to worry. Had he hurt himself? Was he trapped underwater or unconscious? Standing, she moved forward towards the edge of the water, joined shortly by Ahsoka, whose expression of concern was quickly matching hers.

Before either could make the decision to jump in after him the water, and tension, were broken as the blonde burst out, absolutely soaked, long messy hair sticking to his face, and grinning like a madman.

"You… you… jerk!"

She wanted to be mad at him, for making her worried, for ruining the relaxation she was having, and for just being a bit of… well a jerk. Unfortunately, that damned smile of his made it hard for her to stay mad.

His grin widened as he called back, "I have _really_ missed swimming."

Shaking her head, Padme ignored the giggle from next to her and crossed her arms, at least attempting to look upset. This seemed to have gotten the point across, at least somewhat, as Anakin floated over towards them, before climbing out of the water and onto the embankment.

"Sorry, you're right, I didn't mean to upset you." Unknown to him, however, his words were lost on the two who became aware of something else. He was still wearing his casual clothing, which meant they were now completely soaked, and clung to his body rather tightly.

Seconds later the youngest girl let out an 'eep' before turning to hide her blush. Padme, on the other hand, continued raking her eyes over him. He was a glorious mess, long, untamed, hair plastered to his face, eyes sparkling with excitement and joy, infectious smile just as bright as the midday sun. The only things concerning the scene that caused a moment of disappointment were that he was still wearing obscuring clothes, and the nearby guest that would make any further activity impossible.

"You've never heard of a 'swimsuit' have you Anakin?"

His head tilted to the side in the adorable manner of subtle confusion. "No, I don't think I have."

"Mmm, well you aren't really supposed to swim in normal clothes." She muttered, making no attempt to look elsewhere.

This time a frown of confusion formed on his face, "Should I have undressed first?"

Padme was _very_ tempted to confirm his thought.

_***HotF***_

It had taken longer than he would have liked, first to determine the layout of the facility and then so gain the trust needed to be allowed to venture out on his own. Eventually, he had convinced his former master that being allowed to send a basic transmission would be in the best interest of everyone involved. At some point his absence would be noticed, and then the Jedi Council would send more than a single knight to investigate the disappearance.

If Dooku wanted to keep their location neutral, and ignored, having groups of Jedi investigators was not the way to go about it. He _had_ promised to keep the message short though, just enough to explain he wasn't in danger and was still following up on some information.

Kenobi intended to keep that promise, at least from a certain point of view. He would send out a message to the Jedi Council informing them that he was still proceeding with his mission, and unharmed. If he _also_ just happened to mention that there was no need to follow up on Geonosis or the Count well that was just him covering his bases.

Because there was something not right about the entire situation. He didn't buy the former Jedi's explanation about their presence on this planet for a minute, despite the man's obvious charisma.

'_We are working with the Geonosians on inducting them into the Confederacy as well. They too have long suffered under the unfair trade and regulations brought about by the corruption in the Senate and have found sympathetic ears here, amongst friends and allies.'_

He very much doubted that it would require so many to go over negotiations. Even if it did there was the unsatisfactory answer concerning the connection between their 'peaceful protest' and the bounty hunter he had been searching for. Misdirection and half-truths befitting a politician rather than a noble master of the Order.

There was more than going on than what was being spoken out loud. Despite what his master seemed to be ignoring Obi-Wan _could_ feel The Force pulling him onward, calling him to investigate and seek deeper truths, to search for a more 'elusive' answer rather than the one sitting right before him. He could recall years prior ignoring such instincts at the behest of Qui-Gon and focusing solely on The Living Force.

Not this time, as he had theorized all those years ago it had been that feeling that sought to warn him of the return of the Sith. Now, he was going to find the truth for himself.

_***HotF***_

Padme Amidala was not jealous, because there was _nothing_ to be jealous of. Certainly not how much time her protector was spending with Anakin, or the connection they seemed to share. The two had gone for a run around the lake a bit earlier and were just now coming back around.

Smoothing her features, she forced a smile as they came slowed to a walk, she called out to them, pushing aside any negative thoughts she might be harboring. "I think you two just broke any records there might have been."

The young Jedi blushed from the praise, while the blonde merely grinned. "You should have come with us, Ahsoka was worried the entire time about leaving you alone."

Okay, that was kind of sweet of the younger girl, and Padme's smile smoothed to something more genuine when she turned towards the teen. "I appreciate that, but I don't think I could keep up with you two."

Curiosity flashed on the man's face, "What do you mean?"

"The Force…" Tano muttered, "Sort of gives us an unfair edge…" It was a bit of a risk, to reveal that she _knew_ he had a connection to it similar to her own, but it would happen eventually.

Oddly his expression didn't change, "It certainly helps, but why would that prevent Padme from keeping up with us?"

"I'm not exactly a Jedi."

Amidala promised herself that she would _never_ tire of his laugh, or the way it seemed to lighten her heart and mood. "Neither am I. Just because you aren't a Jedi doesn't mean you can't use The Force though."

"Well yeah… but I mean she isn't Force sensitive so…"

Anakin shrugged, "Just because you aren't naturally good at painting doesn't mean you _can't_ paint. The Force is created by life and creates all life. It is not owned by one religion or another, it answers to any who can call out to it and listen to the reply."

"Could I…" The older woman paused, trying to figure out what to say. She had always mocked the idea of The Force as anything besides a way for the Jedi to cheat and manipulate others. The idea that she now was interested in it… would she be a hypocrite for asking?

"We are always learning new things, always changing. I can teach you, if you want." That simple sentence broke her from the doubt. It was filled with so many things, but judgement was not one of them. It was like he could see right through her, see her weakness and past, and then look beyond them.

How long had it been since someone simply wanted to help her? Even Ahsoka seemed surprised by the offer of the man.

"I… would like that."

_***HotF***_

The young man was a tad puzzled. Emotions for both the two women he was living with had shifted very strangely. Ahsoka was filled with conflicting emotions, mostly confusion and a small amount of regret.

Padme, on the other hand, was… giddy? Yes, giddy would be a good way Anakin would describe it, that and something else, a burning that he had felt before in others but never had enough time to approach and ask them about it.

Entering the dining room, and feeling a bit of confusion himself about the lack of illumination save for various candles and a fire burning nearby, he was about to ask why the younger girl wasn't present when their host turned towards him, and he suddenly found it rather difficult to speak.

She was wearing dark clothing, a top that came up very low on her chest, thus revealing a large amount of glowing skin. For a moment he wondered if it was as warm as it looked and felt the desire to check.

Whatever expressions were on his face seemed to be what Padme had been aiming for, and her smile sent further shivers through his body.

"Everything alright Anakin?"

Was her voice different? It seemed softer, but at the same time filled with something he couldn't recognize. "Uh y-yeah everything is good. You uhm… you look really nice."

There was a bit of confusion in her face, had he said something wrong? He wasn't exactly used to complimenting others, so he wasn't sure if... she immediately interrupted his concern with laughter. "Thank you, Anakin. I'm glad you seem to like my outfit. Would you like to sit down and eat?"

With a nod he took his place, with Padme sitting right across from him. A comfortable silence descended as they began to enjoy the prepared meal, yet throughout Anakin found himself continuously glancing up to the other individual, her upper torso in particular.

Why was _this_ so very interesting to him? Why was that the sight seemed to send his heart racing?

"Something wrong?"

His eyes jumped to her face, to her lips, she had been saying something and he had been staring at her.

A teasing smile crossed her face, "I asked if something was wrong, you were… _distracted."_

"Sorry, I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"What it would feel like to touch your skin."

This time it was Padme's turn to shift slightly in her seat, teeth scraping her lip as she fought for an answer. Should she accept? Continue teasing him? Drag him back to her room? A voice in her head promptly chided her debate, one that sounded suspiciously like her mother and how it was important to wait until marriage for such actions.

Dropping her gaze, she muttered her reply, "Maybe… in the future you can find out." She, more than a little reluctantly, replied. In that moment she was hesitant to look up at him, wondering if he would be upset at her teasing and then withdrawal. Finally, she made the choice and was surprised at his normal bright smile and returned one of her own.

_***HotF***_

"Ahsoka, you need to relay this communication to Coruscant," Her master, just a blurry poor-quality image commanded, "we haven't much time. I can't use their transmitters without being discovered or interrupted."

The Padawan had been alerted, thanks to the droids located at their hideaway, of the man's transmission, which had also earned the attention of the other two occupants. A gesture, however, had the two older individuals waiting outside the range of the transmitter

Kenobi continued on, the young girl confirming that he was being transmitted to the Jedi Council, "I have made a terrible discovery, it appears that the Confederacy is using the foundries at Geonosis to produce a massive droid army. I've also spotted what appears to be large transport ships capable of transporting and deploying them."

From the safety of the tower on Coruscant, Windu frowned in concentration. It wasn't that they hadn't expected the CIS to prepare for some sort of military operation, it was simply that this was far earlier than they thought it would be, and far more aggressive.

"What of the leadership?" the dark-skinned man pressed.

Kenobi seemed to glance about before drawing his cloak in just a tad more. Nights weren't exactly warm on planet. "Count Dooku is the major leader, at least that I have encountered though he denied any involvement on the attempt on miss Amidala's life I sense there is something more than he isn't confirming."

"Gather what more information you can and then get off the planet, we will report this to the Senate and…" The connection between Naboo and Obi-Wan suddenly broke, leaving Ahsoka with a terrible feeling in her stomach.

"Trouble, knight Kenobi has found. Prepare for conflict we must." Redirecting his ancient gaze towards the center of the room, and thus the Jedi visible on Naboo. "In danger, Amidala might still be, stay with her in safety you must. Rescue Obi-Wan we will."

Ahsoka did not have time to respond before the images faded, leaving her with the other two standing nearby. Silence filled the air until it was the largest personality who decided to break it, "So, when do we leave?"

If she had been moving, she might have stumbled, instead the youngest girl spun to face the older, shock clear on her face, "Wh-what?"

"When. Do. We. Leave?" Padme repeated slowly, as if the Jedi hadn't quite heard her.

"Leave? Where? We aren't going anywhere. You heard Master Yoda, I'm supposed to keep you here, where it is safe."

The former monarch rolled her eyes, "Yes, because sending a message from a hostile world that _probably_ had something to do with the assassination attempt definitely did not reveal our location. Look, I might not _like_ Kenobi or the stick crammed way too far up his ass, but I know he's important to you and I would like to find out if the Confederacy put a price on my head."

Anakin nodded in agreement, "I've never been to Geonosis, it sounds like fun."

Biting her lip, Ahsoka considered telling the odd man to stay on Naboo, where it was safe. It was bad enough that Padme was marching into what certainly could be a trap but bringing another in was reckless and selfish.

Still though, she felt… connected to him somehow. His presence seemed to give her focus and strength she never had before. "I suppose, as long as we are _really_ careful. It might throw off anyone who thinks we would stay on Naboo."

_***HotF***_

Anakin's frown, had anyone been around to observe and comment on it, caused him to resemble a pouting child rather than a grown adult and skilled wielder of the most powerful energy in the Universe. He had a right to be upset though. After all they had been through the two women had _insisted_ that he wait behind at the ship.

At the _ship!_

What was he supposed to do, guard the bathroom?

A huff of annoyance breezed through his lips, it wasn't as if he couldn't sneak around or fight if he had to, heck he could _probably_ do so better than they could, but for _some reason_ Ahsoka had demanded they both stay, that is until Padme had pointed out that it would be against the young girl's mission to leave her unguarded. This had led to a short standoff after which the younger had conceded that, so long as they were careful, she could tag along.

That, however, was when they had both turned and explicitly told him to 'stay here, where it is safe', and then departed.

"Yes, because sitting in the shiny large piece of metal is so much safer than anywhere else…" he grumbled, before staring off into the wasteland surrounding them. Couldn't these 'Confederate' people at least pick a nicer planet to live on? Just as he was contemplating ignoring the previous 'orders' and wandering around a bit outside something caught his attention from a nearby rock formation.

A metallic figure moving amongst the rocks, he vaguely recalled them from years ago, something known as a 'battle droid'.

"Well, that _probably_ means they know the ship is here…" he rationalized, "Which would mean they are either going to blow it up or investigate, which means that the ship is no longer 'safe' which _means_ I should find somewhere else that is safe… maybe somewhere a bit more interesting…"

With that decision made the teen snuck out into the harsh landscape and glaring heat, moments later finding a small vent that he could slip into and enter the underground facility undiscovered.

_***HotF***_


	8. Episode 2: Chapter 4

**Star Wars: Heir of the Force**

Episode 2: Chapter 4

***I own no part of anything Star Wars related***

If you want occasional updates, follow me on twitter Angelslayer135

_***HotF***_

'How did we end up in this mess' Ahsoka questioned, not for the first time as she leapt underneath a mechanical assembly arm, catching her bearings on the conveyor belt just in time to jump from a large metallic press, and then taking a look to where Padme was attempting her own 'obstacle course'. Luckily, the former monarch's own path was considerably easier than hers, and posed less risk based upon what she had seen.

Her own choice was a faster route to the control center and, though she would not admit it, had also been made out of pride and a desire to show off. It was far more difficult, and contained more risks, than the other woman's.

Did she feel a bit inadequate around Amidala after learning about the romantic dinner she had with Anakin?

Possibly

Did she want to prove to herself that she was still talented and more physically capable?

Likely

Was there a small portion of her mind that gloated every time she succeeded when Padme was struggling with some of the basics, and that hoped she would have something to gloat about to their male companion?

Definitely

A low sweeping weld device nearly tripped the young girl, bringing her focus back to the task at hand and off less Jedi-like thoughts. Another few minutes of various acrobatics and she had just about reached the controls for the entire complex, that was when her focus was interrupted by a cry of pain. Spinning in place Ahsoka's eyes went wide with fear as she watched Padme fall from the platform she had been on, hitting the ground a dozen or so feet below and crumpling into a heap.

The Jedi's heart nearly stopped as she instinctively reached out with The Force. Padme was alive, thankfully, but was likely unconscious. Giving up on her goal she took a step back and leaped as far forward as possible, grabbing onto a droid flying by and using that as a position to launch herself further towards the woman she was supposed to be protecting.

She had failed to protect the _one_ person she had been ordered to, someone who had been kind and believed in her. She had lost focus and now another was paying the price.

After what felt like a lifetime, she reached the downed woman, immediately turning her over to check vitals. Likely a minor concussion and maybe a sprained ankle and bruises, but no broken bones or major internal injuries.

Just as the young girl breathed a sigh of relief and began planning on how to get them out of the area, a familiar rolling sound echoed from all around, just audible over the sounds of construction and metallurgy. Several Droidekas surrounded the two, followed by a suit clad humanoid carried in by a jetpack.

"Drop you weapon _Jedi_" the man snarled, forcing Ahsoka to obey.

_***HotF***_

"I must say I am disappointed." Dooku admonished to the younger man who was, surprisingly enough, seated comfortably in what appeared to be a conference room. "I had such hopes for you… _we_ had such hopes. To continue on the 'family legacy' as it were."

Kenobi's answer was a raised eyebrow in somewhat disbelief.

A soft chuckle escaped the count as he walked back and forth, fingertips gently sliding across the surface of the table. "I'm sure you know that I see Qui-Gon as a son, which would make you something like my grandson."

"It wouldn't matter if you were my _actual_ father." Obi-Wan countered, "I will not join you in destroying the Republic."

Shaking his head, the former Jedi seemed to wearily sink into an empty chair, stiffness and age flashing across his features for a moment. "You do not see the corruption that has taken hold of the Republic that you believe so blindly in. Can you honestly look back and say that there are no flaws? That the Senate does not encroach upon the lives of civilians? That the Jedi do not act in ways that are politically beneficial to themselves?"

For a moment doubt seeped into the younger's mind. This mission had been very unusual in terms of orders from the council. But seconds later Kenobi shook free from the fog covering his eyes, recognizing the Dark Side, from his mission on Naboo.

"The Jedi and Senate might not be perfect," he conceded earning a slight rise in posture from his opponent, which he now knew to look for in terms of bluffing, "but I will not abandon the side of the innocent and democracy. _You_ are the ones raising an army to threaten those who have nothing to do with your conflict. I know what side I belong on."

Dooku's shoulder's slumped and a moment later he rose in defeat, "Very well. Hopefully your own apprentice can talk some sense into you."

An icy chill crawled down the younger man's spine, "What… do you mean by that?"

Pausing for a moment the Sith glanced back, "The young Togruta, she is your apprentice is she not? She was captured attempting to infiltrate the facility with another woman, believed to be Padme Amidala. There is already mistrust towards the Republic amongst the other leaders of the Confederacy but a Jedi and journalist notorious for spreading secrets and rumors sneaking onto the planet? This may very well be seen as an outright attack on our sovereignty.

"What… will happen to them?" Kenobi barely managed to stutter out, concern gripping his heart as he struggled to push it aside.

Turning completely towards the seated Jedi, Dooku's face revealed nothing but sorrow, "They will likely be tried for espionage… and executed."

Obi-Wan practically jumped from his seat, "Ahsoka is _not_ a spy! She is here only to protect Amidala, please let them go."

The count lingered, as if contemplating his options, "I… _might_ be able to convince the others of such a thing if there is a token of good faith in return." His gaze turned pointedly to the other occupant of the room, and the silent message was received as the elder turned and departed.

_Join us, and we will let them live._

_***HotF***_

Padme was more than a little surprised when they were led, not dragged, into a conference room by an escort of battle droids. She had awoken ten minutes prior to a concerned Ahsoka and more than a little dizziness. A short explanation was given by the young Jedi before their cell door was opened and they were _told_ to follow along.

Luckily her ankle had been wrapped enough to make movement without aid possible.

Just as the plain, metallic-gray door slid open with a hiss her companion gasped in surprise, earning one from her as well.

Kenobi, seemingly unharmed, sat at one end of a large conference room table that dominated an otherwise empty room. Just enough light was given for her to take notice of the wall color and assume they were still underground in the caverns.

"Master!"

"Ahsoka"

Was it just her, or did the man's voice contain an unusual combination of stern disapproval and relief?

Once the door sealed again behind them the older Jedi gestured for them to take seats, which Padme happily accepted, and lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "Did the message get through Ahsoka, to Coruscant?"

"Of course, master, just as you instructed."

"Good… then _what are you doing here!?"_

"We…" the orange-skinned girl bit her lip and looked away, "came to rescue you…"

Obi-Wan snorted, earning him a glare from Padme, "Like you did any better Kenobi. I thought your mission was to protect me, not investigate some random planet?"

Her own rebuke seemed to lessen his disappointment, and a hand was dragged across his face in weariness. "I was trailing the assassin, it seems Jango Fett is working for the Separatists."

That statement earned a frown on the former monarch's face, "But why target me? Sure, I've been considering doing some investigations into them, but nothing has even been started yet."

Kenobi looked… _uncomfortable_ for some reason, and she was just about to press further when the door opened and a familiar voice filled the room, one that never failed to make her skin crawl, "Look what we have here, the _queen_."

Her fingers gripped harshly on the table, and if her ankle wasn't throbbing in pain, she would be out of her seat _strangling_ the Neimoidian bastard that stood in the doorway, a gloating looking on his disgusting face.

"Gunray" she snarled, earning a confused look from Ahsoka and a stern reproach from the ever-perfect Kenobi.

It was only too bad that there wasn't a pen or something to throw at the monster.

"No more decoy to save you now hm?" the viceroy continued taunting yet staying close enough to his guards that Amidala took notice and smirked darkly.

"No, but even with a busted ankle you still seem _terrified_ of me enough to keep your distance. I'm not sure if I should insult your bravery… or praise your intelligence for staying out of my reach."

This time Gunray's expression shifted into one of rage and he took a step forward as if he would continue and attack the woman, only for Ahsoka to stand from her chair and glare back. "How about you try me instead slimeball. I'm sure if you can handle an injured woman who can barely walk you should be able to beat a teenager no problem… right?"

But the viceroy wasn't foolish enough to enter a room without knowing _exactly_ who was inside. Child or not, the girl was still a Jedi.

"You three will die in here." He proclaimed, "We have located your ship and any hope of it being traced is lost with it. No one knows you are here, and no one is coming to save you."

A gasp escaped from Ahsoka, drawing Padme's eyes as she noticed the fear on the young girl's face. But why? The message had already been sent, why would she be scared about…

The ship

_Anakin_

Gunray glanced between the two, a confused expression forming for a moment until it twisted into one of glee, "You weren't alone, you brought someone _else,_ didn't you? A handmaiden perhaps? Someone you care about. You might be brave with a blaster in your face, but I wonder if your friend will be the same hm?"

It was at that moment that two more entered the room, one being Dooku and the other being Qui-Gon Jinn. The younger man immediately frowned at the scene before him and turned towards the eldest. "Nute Gunray is a part of the Confederacy?"

"There are many who have joined our call for freedom and balance. I would trust you not to judge one by actions they may have taken many years ago."

"Then perhaps judge them by the actions they have taken _recently_." Kenobi challenged, "Building a droid army? Preparing invasion starships? These are not the actions of a man who values peace. These are steps towards war, death, and destruction."

"An army? You told me this would be a peaceful separation, that the only soldiers recruited would be for defense."

Dooku frowned at his former apprentice's shift in tone. He had been hoping that having Qui-Gon join him in the room might convince Kenobi and Ahsoka to join them as well, further bolstering their strength and weakening the image of the Jedi Order. Unfortunately, the youngest man was a bit more clever than he had originally anticipated. "I will explain everything my friend, but for now there are more pressing matters. Your own apprentice will be seen as a spy, along with the two young women. If we intervene now, we can save them from..."

"Preposterous!" Gunray interrupted, annoying the count to no end. "Amidala _will_ be executed. I did not pay Fett a small fortune just for her to be pardoned!"

Said girl huffed from where she sat, "Of course, who else would be cowardly enough to have someone else do his dirty work while hiding in a cave. It figures _you_ would be the one behind all this."

Before the Sith Lord could regain control of the room his communicator beeped, alerting him to an urgent situation, or communication, that required his attention. "We shall discuss this more when I return, I have an important matter to attend to. Until then none of them are to be harmed."

As he turned to leave Gunray made some obnoxious protest, shouting about how 'unfair' the situation was and about how there was 'another spy' on the planet. This statement merely earned a roll of the eyes from the elderly man. The former queen had probably brought along a pilot which had slipped out of the ship.

A few battle droids would be more than enough to handle the situation.

_***HotF***_

Anakin was... concerned. He could sense the distress and concern consuming the two girls he had grown rather close to. Were they hurt? No, he couldn't quite sense physical pain, more stress than anything else.

Padme, in particular, was borderline furious. Was it the Sith nearby? The man clearly focused on the more emotional, self-focused aspects of The Force, he had been instructed that this was indeed what that particular sect studied and deemed 'more powerful' than any other.

The teen couldn't understand why anyone would want to see and experience only one portion rather than all that life had to offer. It would be like only eating one food for your entire life. A hiss nearby brought him back to the task at hand, and he continued his journey through the ventilation ducts that traversed the facility.

There was something important here, an object that could be used for so much death and destruction that it was nauseating. Anakin wasn't sure exactly _what_ it was, just that it existed and that The Force had pulled him here, encouraging him on this path. For a few moments he had even considered that this was why he had initially been so interested in Padme, that perhaps The Force had caused this as a means to an end.

But he had dismissed the idea, knowing that though it may guide him it did not control his thoughts or emotions.

_***HotF***_

The count frowned at the blinking lights that provided one of the few sources of illumination in the otherwise dark control room. It was a good thing that the Neimoidians had opted to spend time harassing their 'guests' rather than following him around like lost children, if he had to hear one more whispered complaint about the Geonosian's habitat of dark rooms and winding corridors he might opt to ignore his master's orders and deprive them of a few limbs.

Still, the readings and reports were troubling to say the least, the informants on Coruscant had relayed reports of a large number of fighters departing the planet, those usually piloted by Jedi. This had been hours ago, which meant that if there _was_ going to be a large-scale investigation, or even invasion, by the Order then they didn't have much time to spare.

He had no illusions concerning their chances of victory at this stage. If it was a massive battlefield in which artillery, various directions, and sheer numbers could be brought to bear. Yes, their droid armies would win. But, should it be a fight in the cramped tunnels? If the Jedi were able to pick their forces apart piecemeal? Then their plan would be torn apart.

This was all assuming that his former master was not a part of the attack, of course. This thought brought another frown to the aged man's face as he uncharacteristically clenched his fists. He could defeat any member of the council in a one-on-one fight… save for the eldest Jedi.

He wasn't even sure if Sidious _himself_ could defeat Yoda.

A clicking from one of the darker corners brought his attention towards one of the Geonosian leaders. They just detected hundreds of fighters jumping out of hyperspace just outside of the planet's atmosphere.

So, it _was_ a full invasion.

"My master will not allow this insult to stand." he noted to the darkness, almost more to himself than the others present. "Until then however…"

The creature nodded, before pressing a few buttons to eject a small data pad and handing it over to the man, who clicked it on and gazed upon the future super weapon.

"This will be safe… with my master. Begin evacuating the forces, we cannot risk fighting against these numbers. We will continue building our forces elsewhere until then."

With that he deactivated the object, storing it in his cloak before departing to give command to the rest of the Confederacy leaders.

At no point did he, or anyone else, in the room notice the teen hiding away in the ventilation shaft dozens in the ceiling, watching on with interest.

_***HotF***_

As the ship touched down, the engines cutting off as the protective shielding dropped a large, dark-skinned man stood up, his eyes narrowing as he took in the deserted wasteland, mountains, and utter lack of life. Soon enough, however, he heard the telltale hum as another ship landed near his own, followed by a third, then several more. Soon over a hundred ships had landed, with cloaked individuals exiting and spreading out into the area.

Windu's eyes closed, reaching out into The Force to guide him forward. He had taken command of the first landing force, with Grand Master Yoda overseeing the second at another location.

"Plo Koon, assemble everyone and prepare to move out, we need to find the separatists and end this war before it has a chance to begin!"

_***HotF***_

"Where are you going now master?"

Dooku paused, before glancing back at his former apprentice, "It seems as though the Jedi Council has decided to make the opening salvo in this war of theirs. I have already ordered an evacuation of the other leaders and I am heading for my ship now."

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed in accusation, "It sounds more like they are responding to your own aggression. Why was I not told about army?"

A sigh escaped the older man's lips, he had forgotten how short sighted his 'son' could be, especially at times involving hard decisions. "Because I knew how you would react. I knew that until you saw the true scope of what we are trying to accomplish you would think with your heart rather than with your head. It is the same reason they denied you a seat on the council. I need you to trust me on this my friend."

"Trust?" Jinn countered, irritation obvious in his voice. "This has nothing to do with trust, you made that very clear when you refused to trust me concerning the arrival of Ahsoka and Amidala, when you did not trust me with the truth of who you were working alongside and what they were willing to do for their goals. Have I been trusted with that yet? Have you told me what the plans are or just what is most convenient for you?"

Walking forward, the former Jedi put his hands on the shoulders of the younger, "I have told you everything that is important Qui-Gon. Come with me, join us in bringing an end to the corruption and tyranny that plagues the Republic, _help me_ bring balance to the galaxy. Will you fight at my side once more? Bring your wisdom and leadership to the Confederacy when it needs it most of all?"

Jinn's eyes flickered back to where he felt his own apprentice's Force signature, still a beacon of peace with an underlying core of concern.

The count shook his head, "I would be overjoyed if Obi-Wan and his apprentice joined us as well, but we both know he is too blinded by the Order to see anything else but the path he was dropped onto. I will be waiting in my hangar for the next half-hour, I hope you see the true path before I depart."

With that he turned and left, leaving the man alone in the hallway for a few moments before he too turned, his choice already made.

_***HotF***_

Closing her eyes, the girl reached out into The Force and focused it onto the sealed door before her. The barrier shuddered in place for a second, before being pulled backwards, earning a smile from the orange-skinned teenager. It dropped a moment later as the two battle droids guarding it stepped in, a mechanical voice commanding them to desist their actions before resealing the entrance.

With a sigh she went and sat back down next to the other female. "Sorry..."

Padme gave her an encouraging smile, but before she could say anything a voice interrupted them from where Kenobi was sitting in apparent meditation.

"I told you not to agitate the situation. The key here is patience my young Padawan, not foolishly jumping without first seeing where you will land."

A scowl marred Amidala's face as she rose to the younger girl's defense. "At least she's _doing_ something rather than just sitting around and _waiting_. I'm not sure if you understand what's going on right now but I have the odd feeling that they are not going to just let us go."

"Relax, I know you do not understand but The Force will guide Ahsoka and I."

Without thinking the non-Force user snorted in contempt, "You act like Jedi are the only ones who are connected to it."

This statement caused the man's eyes to open and look in her direction, "What do you mean by that?"

Biting her lip, Padme's mind raced for an answer that wouldn't expose Anakin. Before she could come up with a believable answer a humming emanated from the other side of the door, and seconds later the metallic obstacle slid open once more. Instead of the guarding droids there stood a man, ignited blade in hand as he quickly glanced over the occupants of the room before pulling out the two lightsabers that had been taken from the Jedi when captured, and tossed them back to their owners.

"Master?" the other male inquired, rising to his feet in surprise and earning a nod in return.

"I never thought it would go this far… but you were right my former Padawan, this is not the way to peace and freedom. You need to get Padme and Ahsoka clear before any further forces can converge or destroy the compound. You can sense the other Jedi?"

Kenobi nodded, "I can, but I also sense Count Dooku. If we can capture him this war will be over before it can truly begin."

Qui-Gon shook his head, "You are no match for him Obi-Wan. My old master is one of the most talented duelists of the Jedi order. Focus on protecting Padme instead."

"I'm not helpless," the woman argued, "go after him, I'll catch up."

Glancing towards the young Togruta, the younger man gestured towards the door. "Master, please stay with Miss Amidala, we have a war to end."

_***HotF***_


	9. Episode 2: Chapter 5

**Star Wars: Heir of the Force**

Episode 2: Chapter 5

***I own no part of anything Star Wars related***

If you want occasional updates, follow me on twitter Angelslayer135

_***HotF***_

Qui-Gon Jinn hated to admit that deep down he missed being in the field, missed the excitement and adrenaline of laser fire, of every moment potentially being his last, of the small of burned air and the sight of melted droid.

But he did and he had not realized how much until he was, once again, defending Padme Amidala as they fought their way through corridors of battle droids. Metal bodies and cybernetics offered no resistance to his emerald saber and he felt an iota of pride in not only being able to keep up with the, considerably younger, woman but also their silent competition of droid destruction being near equal.

Her with a blaster, accuracy clearly not waning despite her ventures into a non-violent life, and him with a lightsaber made short work of any who stood between them and the advancing Jedi forces.

Though their journey was slowed due to her injury they still made decent progress and soon enough they broke free from the maze of tunnels and into the open air, noticing a nearby army of droids being sliced to pieces by others of his compatriots. It was only now that the thrill of battle began to wane, and a sobering reality fell upon him.

"Funny…" the woman next to him mused, though her voice lacked any sort of humor and was filled with resentment, "My planet was enslaved, my people tortured and killed and yet the Jedi could spare only two and were conflicted with politics. When two of your own are captured it is enough to warrant an entire planetary invasion with starships and hundreds."

The older man winced but said nothing, for there was nothing _to_ say. She was right, and it had been one of the many causes for him to seek solace with his own master. Now he was lost once more, those he fought alongside had opted to be little more than soldiers while the older man he once respected was showing his colors as a tyrant.

A weary sigh escaped him as the nearby wall became the only thing to keep him upright, "It seems as though everywhere I turn I am faced with hypocrisy and corruption." There must have been something in his voice, something even he hadn't noticed because it earned him the full, softening, attention of his companion, who used the wall opposite his for her own support.

"You're conflicted."

He chuckled, "I have been conflicted for years now, since before we even met. I see the Jedi as losing their way, as becoming tools of the Senate and bureaucrats rather than guardians of the peace and messengers of The Force. It was one of the reasons I joined my old master. I know he sees the same change but… I did not know he would go to such lengths against innocent people and the Republic."

Padme nodded, she understood his conflict, it had been one she herself had to deal with during the Naboo crisis. He was being confronted by the flaws of the system he fought so hard for and it was crushing his spirit. "You have always been a follower, to some degree but now you don't have anyone you believe in."

"I have often gone against the council's orders," he argued, "It was one of the reason's I was never considered for a position on it."

Waving his speech aside she shook her head, "Just because you didn't do everything that they command doesn't mean you aren't a follower. You are not used to finding your own path, to walking down somewhere unexplored. You always go in the footsteps of others, whether it is your former master, the council, the entire order, or just select members. I know because I was like you, I followed the examples of politicians and former monarchs, I did what I was told when I agreed and swapped to a different side when I didn't but I was _always_ a follower. Eventually you must step out on your own, carve your own path and do what _you_ think is right."

Quirking an eyebrow, the Jedi gave an amused response, "Since when did you become so wise?"

The former monarch liked to think she had _always_ been wise beyond her years, but it felt like this had spiked ever since… her eyes widened in horror. "Anakin!"

"Who?"

"Anakin! He came with us. He was with the ship, but they did not find him. We need to locate him Qui-Gon!"

The older man was curious as to why the situation was so dire, with other Jedi landing the droid forces were being destroyed or in retreat and if he hidden thus far then he was clearly safe. Regardless, he merely nodded and joined her in venturing back into the facility.

_***HotF***_

"That's far enough Dooku." Kenobi called out to the, otherwise empty, hangar. The two Jedi had finally caught up to the Sith Lord, reaching him just before he had time to enter his ship.

With a, noticeably annoyed, sigh the older man turned to face his two former captives, "I'm surprised you two managed to keep up, I was hoping that Qui-Gon would have been the one to meet me here, not you. Have you decided to take me up on my offer?"

"Hardly you scum sucker!" Ahsoka interrupted, earning a frown from her master. "We're here to arrest you."

This time it was a slight chuckle, with a hint of condescension, that greeted the pair, "You have no authority here, nor do you have the ability to bring me in even if you did have the law on your side. I think you will find I am well beyond the skill of you _and_ your master… child."

His tone, the 'superior than you' body language, his words, and her own inability to help the situation thus far had all built up to the breaking point. With a snarl the girl ignited her blade and rushed forward, ignoring Kenobi's orders otherwise.

With barely a second thought the elder man raised his right hand, blue lightning sparking for a moment before streaming forth with a hiss and lashing out at her like a coiled serpent.

A scream escaped her lips while her body twitched and spasmed uncontrollably for a moment, a second later she crumpled onto the ground, aftershocks still coursing and burning across her skin.

"I warned you Obi-Wan, warned you that they would be the ones to suffer the consequences of your actions. First your apprentice, and soon the woman you were charged with protecting will suffer at the hands of those she thwarted so many years ago. Now I will warn you one more time, stand down or suffer the consequences."

But the knight stood firm, a look of focused determination on his face earning a disappointed shake of the count's head. Once more the caped individual raised his hand, and once more electricity shot forward. This target, however, was ready and Kenobi raised his saber, grimacing as the energy was absorbed and diverted through his body.

Yet the Jedi held firm, resisting the pain that still seeped through long enough for his adversary to halt the attack.

"I don't think so…" Despite sounding more confident than he was Obi-Wan remained standing, still in his Soresu stance and ignoring the tingling still present in his fingers.

Something akin to pride flashed across the Sith's eyes before he flipped his cape back with a flourish, detaching his hilt and igniting a crimson beam. That sight vanquished any doubts in his mind about the older man's intentions or alignment.

Count Dooku was a Sith Lord.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was one of the few living Jedi to kill a Sith.

No more could be said as they moved forward to begin the fated duel.

As expected, it was red that struck first, a sweeping blow that aimed low, intending on forcing the man to reveal whether he would fall back into his initial fighting style and allow a follow up blow. Kenobi blocked the strike, waiting for an opening but found himself merely defending once again from the calm, calculated strikes of his opponent.

He had been told, years prior, about his own master's former instructor and his proficiency with the saber. Obi-Wan had always thought it to be the usual exaggeration that a young padawan always showed towards his master but now, facing the man in single combat, he could confidently say that he had been wrong.

There was grace in every movement, every step taken, every feint or strike that threw him off balance or hit in an angle he hadn't expected. The former Jedi was fast too, and strong. He knew that grandmaster Yoda could move with unexpected speed when he chose to but had always thought such feats were unique to someone with an incredible connection to The Force.

Dooku wasn't quite overwhelming him yet, but it was close and there was a nagging feeling that he was still being toyed with, tested to see just how well he had taken to his own combat training. Clearly not well enough as a moment later the Count slipped past his defenses, burning his arm, and tossing him to the ground with the slightest of efforts.

"How very disappointing…" the older man admonished, stalking towards him as a predator might do with its prey. "Qui-Gon holds you in such high regards, as does master Yoda, surely you can do better."

He couldn't and was forced to watch as the lightsaber was raised up, preparing to end his life when an orange blur flashed from the corner of his eye, another blade parrying the blood-red one mere feet above him.

It was Ahsoka standing before him, grim determination on her face as she stared down the, far more experienced and more powerful, former Jedi. She would never be able to defeat their opponent by herself, but the intervention had thrown Dooku off just long enough for Kenobi to gather himself and strike forward, forcing the count back as he stood and coordinated with his own apprentice.

Now it was a two-on-one, individually they would never be able to defeat this man, that much was obvious, but together? Together there was hope.

_***HotF***_

A certain blonde-haired Force user let out a sigh of relief. Padme was safe and under the protection of the older man he remembered from many years ago. With all the other Jedi arriving they would be protected enough that he could focus on Ashoka and her friend. They hadn't been fairing terribly well from what he sensed, but their opponent also didn't seem interested in hurting them.

Still, he wanted to help, after that he considered sticking around with the girls for a while but decided it probably wasn't a good idea. The Jedi likely wouldn't be very happy with his presence and his younger friend would be returning to her training while Padme went back to her normal life.

There wouldn't be a place for him now that they were safe.

That thought made him rather uncomfortable, the thought of not seeing them again was… painful, how strange.

_***HotF***_

Her shoulders slumped and the pain in Amidala's ankle seemed insignificant next to the one in her heart. She had failed to do the one thing she needed to and hadn't been able to locate Anakin, and warn him, despite going through the security cameras. What would happen if he got caught up in the fighting? What if he was right now? What if the Jedi found him? She knew, based upon Ahsoka's reaction, that he wasn't normal to begin with and even without him talking about himself other Force users were bound to take notice in his presence.

She had long hated the authority that Jedi seemed to wield in Republic controlled space. 'Jedi business' seemed to be code for 'I will do what I want, and no one can say anything or stop me.' Often the former monarch wondered how the justified this despite their public assertions that 'the Order is not involved in politics.'

Would Anakin be detained? Clearly there was issues between the Dark and Light sides, at least according to her few experiences with the 'peacekeepers' but as far as she knew the young man _wasn't_ a Sith. Still, he was an anomaly and what that meant should he be found she wasn't one-hundred percent sure on.

Before she could ponder any further a comforting hand found its way onto her shoulder. "I understand you are worried about your friend." Her escort soothed, "But if we cannot find him then the droids likely cannot either. Once the fighting is over he will likely turn back up, he is probably just hiding from the combat."

She doubted _very much _that Anakin would hide away as the older man was suggesting, but he _was_ right. Ahsoka had not been able to sense him through her abilities so maybe other Jedi couldn't either. Regardless, they were wasting time on an impossible errand.

"You're right, let's find Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, hopefully they don't need any help."

The concerned look that flashed across the master's face did little to appease her growing fears and she went about flash through screens until one caught her eye. Three beams of light clashed repeatedly, with a red one seeming to overpower the other two more often than not.

"Which hanger is that?" Jinn interrupted, the concern from before replaced with poorly hidden terror.

_***HotF***_

There was no chance, no hope to defeat him. Ahsoka received another kick to the torso, flying backwards and sliding across the ground, stopped only by a nearby generator. Biting back a cry of pain she took a deep gulp of air to try and stabilize and rejoin the fight.

But deep down she knew the truth, neither of them was anywhere _near_ the level of their opponent, who had yet to take either of them seriously. True enough a grunt forced her attention onto the battle and from her own damaged body as a crimson flash burned into the leg of her master, forcing him onto the ground once more before it sliced through the hilt that had been ripped from his hands a second prior.

"Enough of this. You have wasted enough of my time, if you will not learn from your defeats then perhaps you will learn from her suffering." Striding past the downed man Dooku continued towards the teen, an evil gleam in his eyes as she managed to sit up and scoot backwards, fear evident on her face at what would be in store for her. Glancing past the advancing Sith she made a silent plea for her master to help her, to protect her as he had promised to do.

Instead it was a silent command to endure, to be 'Jedi-like' and push away the fear and pain she would soon endure.

_Let go of everything but The Force, do not allow yourself to fall into emotion or temptation._

All she heard though was 'sacrifice everything to attain nothing'.

And in that moment, she couldn't even look at her mentor. There was no hope for her, no one was coming to rescue her, and when it was all over, _she_ would be the one who suffered and told to move past it.

When the Separatist finally reached her the young girl stared up defiantly, earning a slight smirk as he, once again, raised an open hand, energy crackling at his fingertips as it became obvious what torture he was preparing to enact on her.

It was at that moment when she had nearly completely given up that a familiar voice called out to the hangar.

"Step away from her."

All three turned towards the entrance, confusion spiking as they saw a blonde-haired boy standing in it, his eyes taking in the scene and narrowing towards the oldest individual. "I do not know who you are _boy_." The count retorted with a sneer, "but this does not concern you. I do not know how you came to be here, but I suggest you leave before you get hurt."

"Ahsoka is my friend and you are hurting her, so it _is_ my business."

A renewed fear spiked through the young girl. It was bad enough that she would likely not emerge unscathed but she couldn't bear the thought that one of the few people who had believed in her would be hurt as well, and all because she hadn't fought harder to keep him out of the situation.

"N-no, Anakin run! Get out of here!"

"Anakin?" The Sith questioned as he turned towards the newest arrival, "Ah, so this is your 'friend' who evaded our capture. You seem quite attached to him, not very Jedi-like hm?" The taunting was pointless, but it still earned a flinch from the youngest person. "Very well, if neither of you can provide me a challenge then perhaps I can find some entertainment through him."

This time the lightning was directed towards the only other individual standing. Horrific blue electricity surged forward, prompting the young man to raise his hand, and _absorb_ the attack into his palm, dissipating it without so much as a change in expression.

Dooku lowered his arm slowly, unable to keep the shock from his face.

How? To defend against _Sith Lightning_ in such a way? He had never heard of such a technique, much less seen it in practice! Perhaps if it had been one of his two masters he could understand, Yoda had _centuries_ of experience and training to draw upon and Sidious was a master in the Dark Side to an extent that had never been witnessed before.

But this… _child?_ Had Palpatine trained an apprentice in secret? No, that wouldn't make any sense, why would he reveal himself if that were true? It was more logical that this was a Jedi, some sort of 'secret weapon' that the Council had created in secret if the Sith reemerged. Yes, that made far more sense, his age would have put him young enough to be relevant to Darth Maul's appearance.

Regardless, it did not matter. Power with The Force was important but could be overshadowed with a lightsaber.

Ignoring the, equally stunned, expressions on the two Jedi, odd though that the girl seemed to know their intruder yet seemed surprised by his ability, the Sith raised his blade vertically, before spinning it down into his favorite position.

An excited smile slowly grew on 'Anakin's' face, "Oh a lightsaber! I've always wanted to try one of those fights."

A startled gasp escaped the youngest Jedi's lips as the boy pulled a hilt from his belt and ignited it into a humming grey blade.

This time both combatants moved forward to engage.

_***HotF***_

The boy was a mess, his movements sloppy and random, his form lacking any semblance of strategy, finesse, or technique.

All in all, Dooku would rate the human known as 'Anakin' as pathetic in terms of lightsaber skill. If he had been his own apprentice there would have been disciplinary action, followed by months locked away in the temple training halls, turning this…_ disaster_ into a fitting duelist. This situation itself led the former Jedi to a rather uncomfortable conclusion, his opponent had not been trained by the council either. His previous master would have _never_ allowed such a thing to go uncorrected.

It was not this fact, however, that angered the aged man most, nor the boy's obvious talent in Force abilities he had never even heard of.

No, it was the fact that despite the young man's lack of skill he was still _winning_, that and the insufferable grin that failed to fade from his face. It was as if this were just a game to the boy, a fun and entertaining way to pass an afternoon rather than a life-and-death struggle.

A growl escaped the man's lips as a strike sent him skidding backwards on the floor, the strength of the blow concentrated enough that he was sure his hands and arms would be sore for the rest of the day, and possibly the next as well. He, attempted, to follow up with a counterstroke, only to find that, once again, the younger slipped past it and struck once more, forcing him onto the defensive.

By The Force was he _fast_. By his own estimates _only_ Sidious and Yoda might be able to keep up with him. Even then… with his youth and inexperience it only meant he would become stronger in time.

He was being defeated, overwhelmed really, not by skill but raw power. Each attack from his enemy was just a bit faster, just a bit stronger than the last. Each time they clashed blades Dooku felt himself pushed back further, to lose more ground.

Most distressing of all, however, was his own connection to The Force continuing to slip as time went on, as if it favored the other man and thus refused to be wielded against him. It was something that his current master _needed_ to be informed of if he did not know already. These facts, along with the plans to the Death Star, were too important to be ignored and gambled on. The other Jedi would be gaining on him soon enough, something he could _not_ afford, especially in such a state.

Another mistake from the younger human, a miscalculation to be taken advantage of and Dooku struck without considering how the duel had been thus far.

Anakin dodged in an impossible way, his body shifting, practically flying, around the crimson beam. Then came the counterattack and one blade became many. The Sith's eyes widened in shock, pulling back, and managing to parry, what appeared to be four or five sabers. He managed to _only_ due to his considerable skill and training in dealing with multiple opponents, a weakness he knew existed in Makashi.

Despite this he felt something fall the ground behind him. His enemy had managed to cut the clasp to his cape, a blow far too close for comfort.

Leaping backwards, to put some distance between them, the elder reached out with what little connection he had left to the energy field surrounding them and cracked the ceiling above the orange-skinned girl. If he could not win in a straight contest he would escape. Age and wisdom beat youth and power any day.

"Until we meet again." He called out, as he leapt onto the starship, a glance back, however, froze the blood in his veins with fear. Not _only_ had the boy stopped the debris without looking, and without effort judging by his expression, but he also held a small object in his hand, the smile broadening on his face.

The Death Star plans.

But how?

_When?_

Sidious would be outraged, but Dooku could just make out Yoda's Force signature approaching, any further delay would put him into a situation he might not be able to escape from. With a forced sneer he closed the ramp, activating the engines and blasting into the sky a moment later.

_***HotF***_

"Are you okay?" Anakin inquired, earning a slow, stunned, nod from Ahsoka as he flicked the rubble away with hardly a gesture and pocketed the small trinket he had taken from the man. It had seemed so important to him at the time, and The Force had confirmed that it was something that should not be in the hands of such a person.

"How did… I mean why didn't… how…" The girl stuttered out, earning a warm smile from the man.

"Just lots and lots of practice, but I better be going soon. Looks like the bad guys ran away and Padme is safe so…"

A voice interrupted from nearby, one full of concern and sadness, "You weren't just going to leave us… were you?"

Turning to where the woman, who had been causing jitters in his chest for some time now, stood in the doorway with an older Jedi he merely shrugged, "That is sort of what I do."

"But… but I… _we_ have so many questions and things to talk about! We… don't _want_ you to leave."

"Mmm questions I have as well. Yes, many many questions I have." Yet another interrupted, as the eldest Jedi slowly walked into the room, folding his hands over his cane as he took in the sight of the Chosen One.

_***HotF***_


	10. Episode 2: Chapter 6

**Star Wars: Heir of the Force**

Episode 2: Chapter 6

***I own no part of anything Star Wars related***

If you want occasional updates, follow me on twitter Angelslayer135

_***HotF***_

"Impressive, isn't it?" One of the Jedi inquired, a hint of pride in his voice as Anakin took in the massive entry hall of the temple he had been brought to.

The Grand Master, along with Ahsoka and Padme, had insisted the teen accompany them back to Coruscant following the battle. The blonde had opted to fly back with Padme and, much to the Jedi council's annoyance, she had only permitted her other protector to come with them. Upon arriving the trio had been immediately escorted to the Jedi Temple, with even Amidala being allowed admittance for a 'grand tour'.

With a disappointed sigh Anakin merely shook his head, "Actually, it is rather disappointing." From nearby Ahsoka stifled a giggle, earning stern gaze from her master.

The blonde, on the other hand, was met with his own stares from the council, those being mixtures of curiosity to disapproval and even borderline enmity. If he noticed, he gave no indication and instead glanced into one of the nearby rooms.

"Mmm, not happy with what you see hm? Wonder why, I do."

Turning towards the smallest member, the Chosen one merely shrugged, "You are so _removed_ from everything. You distance yourselves from the citizens of the planet, from nature, from all life save for those living in the temple itself. You claim to study and grow alongside The Force and yet you seem to have made all efforts to keep yourselves as far from it as possible."

"It is to provide the younglings a safe training spot, free from distractions." Gallia countered, although even Padme could see the hesitancy in her eyes, as if she too were beginning to notice all of the problems with the situation.

"Distractions such as the very essence they are communing with? If you were so concerned with their safety, then why put the temple here? Why not train them on a world away from so many others? Why live in a fortress to begin with?"

"The Jedi have made many enemies, such as the Sith, during our safeguarding of the Republic."

Anakin turned towards Windu, and merely smiled back at the disapproval in the older man's eyes. "Yet you seemed so shocked by the appearance of one back on Naboo. If they were a threat wouldn't you have sent more aid?"

Kenobi sucked in a breath, eyes widening at the boy's words. How had he known about the warrior he and his own master encountered all those years prior? The information had been closely guarded, with even his own padawan remaining ignorant of his feat.

Before he could comment, however, an older voice interrupted, a bit of awe lacing it, "It was you…" All present turned towards Qui-Gon Jinn, who looked almost reverently at the blonde before him. "You were the one who aided us, who helped the Gungans against the droid army."

Attention quickly shifted back to the teen, with Padme's own mind racing and connecting the dots as it did so.

"That boy… I remember you…"

Anakin merely gave his normal carefree smile and shrugged, unaware of how the opinions regarding him had just shifted.

"The anomaly…" Mace muttered, his hands clenching and relaxing at the many meetings the council had been through regarding the identity, and even existence, of the one standing before them.

"Not the nicest way to put it but compared to other Jedi I suppose you could call me that."

_***HotF***_

"Master" Dooku greeted, before sweeping into a graceful bow. By this point in their relationship he knew to hold the position until instructed otherwise, else the Sith Lord would be _displeased_.

Moments turned into minutes as silence filled the air between the two men, until a gravely voice rang out, "An unexpected retreat?"

"Unavoidable Master, I assure you. The Jedi arrived in force just as you predicted they would. The Confederate leadership was safely evacuated along with Grievous and a large portion of the army."

"But not _all_ of it..." Sidious interrupted with a hiss of annoyance. "You have sacrificed much to the Jedi and barely managed to flee in time… but not without leaving _something_ behind."

This time the older man could not stop his wince. Deep down he knew that the Dark Lord would know of the loss of the Death Star plans, he only wondered if the information he had obtained would prevent his punishment. "Yes, the plans were taken from me."

"Then _perhaps_ you should have fought better hm? You claimed to have been able to best your former master in single combat and yet…"

It was a risk, but the count played his hand while he could still properly speak. "Not to the Grand Master, to another. It was a boy, one far more powerful than I imagined."

This brought the Sith's scolding to a halt and earned the other a reprieve. "Go on…"

"A teenager at the oldest, wielding a lightsaber but not donning Jedi robes. It appears he was in good standing with Kenobi's apprentice as well as Amidala, but the other Jedi did not seem to recognize him. He was able to catch Force Lightning."

This comment earned the slight widening of the stronger Sith's eyes as he began to contemplate who the new piece on the board was. It was odd that a mere padawan would know of someone's existence, yet a knight would not.

"What else." Sidious demanded, any pretense of patience or lack of interest evaporating, and it was then that Dooku knew his own health was secured and proceeded to stand straight.

"He was fast, _very fast_, and strong both physically and with The Force. He did not use any saber form or technique I have ever seen and appeared to think of our duel as more of a game than anything else. I could not sense him either, like you he blended in completely."

The scowl deepened on the Chancellor's face. Not only was there a powerful, apparently rogue, individual at work but if they were impossible to sense for his new apprentice it might be for him as well.

"I am not sure if it was him," the count's words brought Palpatine back to the situation at hand, "or something else but I felt my control over The Force slipping as the battle continued. If I had continued any longer, I likely would not have had the power to escape."

"And he is the one with the plans now?" Came the snarled response, more of a statement than a question which earned a nod from the only other one present.

_***HotF***_

While the Jedi High Council deliberated on… whatever it was they often deliberated about Anakin found himself in a room with Padme, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon. It was relatively silent until the oldest female decided to ask what had been on her mind.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Turning towards her the blonde looked rather confused, prompting her to continue her statement, "About Naboo? That you were the one who helped us, that you have all these _amazing_ abilities that…"

"That you were trained…" The younger girl muttered, eyes downcast. "I'm not sure if you are a Jedi or…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish the statement.

Unfortunately, Kenobi was more than willing to do so for her, "A Sith."

"Obi-Wan…" His master chastised.

Anakin, merely smiled at the girl, "Well, technically you never asked if I was. I told you I knew how to use it, but you were kind enough not to care about how or why. I was trained, but not by a Jedi or Sith. I didn't mention Naboo because I didn't know it was important to you. I was guided there and saw people in need, so I helped. That is all."

"So, you do have knowledge of the Dark Side."

This time the blonde laughed, forcing a small smile onto the two females' faces as they remembered the sound from their time on Naboo. "There is no such thing as the 'Dark side' or 'Light side' for that matter if you were curious."

The youngest present chimed in before the other Jedi could manage, "But… of course there is I mean, what about the Sith?"

"Just a title and I have a more interesting question for you, what about trees?"

The others blinked in confusion, "Trees?"

Anakin nodded, "Trees, they are alive correct? Which means they are part of The Force, so which part? Are they the Light or Dark side?"

Ahsoka bit her lip, before glancing over to where her master was equally trying to come up with a good answer. "Uhm…"

"The living Force," Qui-Gon replied, a smile on his face as he enjoyed the experience of teaching, and learning, again for the first time in years.

"As opposed to the non-living Force? The Force is all life, and all life is The Force. To say, 'The living Force' is to call water wet."

The smile upon the older man's face grew, this truly was one of the best conversations he had been part of in quite a long time. It felt more like he was back in school, being taught ancient wisdom by Yoda himself rather than speaking to a boy younger than his own apprentice.

But the most zealous would not give up so easily, "There are rumors of those who could keep themselves intact even after death, they would be the non-living Force. Along with premonitions."

"Ah but you are making an assumption," Anakin answered with a smile, before walking over to the man and gesturing towards him, "That _this_ is all you are, just flesh, blood, bone, and organs. We are _luminous_ creatures. You do not have a soul, you _are_ a soul, you are just put inside of a body. As for seeing into the future, does it not contain life as well?"

"I saw the count using some sort of lightning, that seems rather evil." Padme chimed in for the first time since the conversation started, directing the Chosen One's attention towards her.

"Certain abilities _are_ easier to conjure with different emotions or thoughts that is true, but it isn't a _requirement_. Good and evil are based upon our actions regarding others. If this were true, then the Light and Dark side would not have existed before life was sentient enough to understand the choice."

With that he held up his hand, and the room gasped as electricity sparked between his fingers, before a sphere of blue energy floated a foot above his palm. Yet throughout it none of the Jedi felt a change in The Force and there remained no hatred or anger in his eyes or on his face.

"As I said, emotions and feelings make it easier, just like being able to use The Force for those who are not deemed 'sensitive'. It does not make it impossible though."

"Balance…" Qui-Gon muttered in awe, "That is how we cannot sense you, why you create no disturbance in The Force. You are at perfect balance, a living extension of it rather than attempting to control it."

Once more, Anakin merely smiled, and the door slid open as a messenger informed them that the Council was ready.

_***HotF***_

"The council has made its decision; he will _not_ be trained."

Qui-Gon withdrew his arms from the robes that cloaked him, placing them onto his hips to emphasize how upset he was by the decision. "He _is_ the chosen one… surely you all must see this."

Windu shrugged, "He is too old, this is ignoring the fact he clearly already has a master."

"The Force." Came the unexpected reply from the teen in question, nonchalantly sitting on a window ledge as he gazed out into the Coruscant skyline.

"Excuse me?"

"You mentioned the one who trained me correct? It is The Force. It has guided me since my mother passed away."

Again, Jinn directed his attention to those seated before him, expectantly and hopefully. Instead he was met with blank stares, uncaring looks that gave no indication of progress or adaptation, merely keeping with the same traditions as they always had.

It was then that the older man lost any remaining faith he once had in the future of the current Jedi order.

"The important decision now," continued on the dark-skinned master, "is what our decision is regarding your own future in the Jedi order. You went without authorization on a mission, conspired with separatists, took…"

As the man went on Qui-Gon found his own thoughts straying to a conversation on a distant wasteland world with a woman much younger, and perhaps wiser, than he. What _did_ he think was right? To ignore all progress and any facts presented or rush for change at the expense of the innocent? Both paths seemed wrong to him, both seemed flawed. It was then that the realization hit him.

"I'm leaving" he suddenly announced, interrupting Mace Windu and earning the man's ire.

"Excuse me?"

It was so simple, so _obvious_ he wondered why he hadn't thought of this sooner. "The Jedi order, I am leaving it so make whatever decision you want regarding my exile, strip me of my titles or whatever else you feel is necessary, but it no longer matters." Turning towards the curiosity filled teen he gave a nod of thanks, "I hope we may speak again soon Anakin it was very nice to meet you."

"Go now, where will you?"

The eldest Jedi's question stopped the man at the doorway. Turning back just a bit he gave a smile of his own, "Wherever The Force guides me."

_***HotF***_

"Stay with me."

Padme froze in place, unsure of what to do, or say, next. She had _definitely_ uttered those words, despite not thinking about them, but the question was why?

Well, she knew _why_ of course. Anakin had just informed her that the Jedi had offered him a room at the temple, at least temporarily, and the thought had turned her stomach in very uncomfortable ways. But why? Surely, he had more in common with them than anyone else, even herself, but she didn't want to give up his company.

She certainly did not want him to be influenced by the zealots.

Yes, that was clearly the reason. She wanted to protect him is all, like he had done with her and Ahsoka. There wasn't anything else involved with her request.

"For right now, I mean… I have plenty of room in my apartment and I would like the company."

For his part, the blonde-haired man merely looked over to her, smiled, and agreed.

As the duo continued along their path through the winding Senate halls, having been requested to meet with Bail Organa, her mind continued to race with questions that never seemed to have been answered. How did he have so much of an influence on her?

Was it his honesty?

Or something to do with his naivety and innocence?

Perhaps it was the lack of judgment in his eyes regardless of whom he spoke to, or the fact he didn't appear to have any interest in manipulating others.

Regardless her heart always seemed to beat just a little bit faster when he was nearby her, something she wasn't _nearly_ as clueless about as the teenager was. She _knew_ he was attractive to her; the only questions were: did he feel the same way, and if so, how deep were these feelings that they both had?

Turning to him the former monarch was about to inquire further when they were interrupted by a voice from behind, one she knew all too well.

"Ah Padme just the woman I was looking for. I heard about what happened to you my dear, I do so hope you are okay."

Forcing a smile she turned to the older man who quickly approached towards them, before noticing that his eyes were not on her, but rather her companion.

It was like Anakin was an object to be examined to the bureaucrat, something that did not sit well with her in the least bit.

"Chancellor Palpatine, it is good to see you. Yes, I am quite alright thanks to the Jedi."

Still, the man's gaze did not even stray towards her, though he hummed in agreement, "Yes… very fortunate that they were able to intervene, and you are?"

"Anakin"

"Ah, the one I have heard so much about."

Padme frowned, where would the man have heard _anything_ about Anakin? The only ones who seemed to know him would be the Jedi council, herself, and Ahsoka. Something about the situation just did not sit right with her.

The teen merely smiled back, as unfazed as always.

"Well I do so hope you will be on Coruscant for a while still. There are quite a few changes that will be announced in the upcoming days and I would certainly like to speak with you further in that time."

She got the feeling that despite being present, she was no longer a part of the conversation. Rather than waiting for a reply the man merely turned and departed without so much as a glance backwards. Breathing a sigh of relief Padme turned to the blonde, preparing to warn him about overly friendly politicians when she noticed something odd in her companion's eyes.

It looked like… concern.

"Anakin, is something…"

"Be careful around him Padme." She blinked at the calm warning, noticing that the teen's gaze had yet to leave the departing form of the Chancellor. "He isn't what he appears to be."

A shiver ran down her spine as the temperature seemed to drop in the room, and the woman shifted closer to the blonde without realizing it.

_***HotF***_

Ahsoka had often heard about how powerful the bond was between a master and apprentice. That one could often sense the mood, and even thoughts, of the other without even trying to do so. She herself had never experienced this before, not in the way that others spoke of. Sure, there were always hints to what her master was thinking or feeling, such as facial expressions or a change in tone, but it was never through The Force.

She never truly felt connected to the man, not in any way other than his willingness to tolerate her.

Even now she could take a guess, he seemed to be looking over mission files and the latest information from the Holonet, but her guess was irritation. If she had to assume the cause as well, it would be the man who had captured the attention of those who had encountered him.

Anakin

"I don't want you being around him again." Kenobi commanded, without so much as a pause in his perusal of information. "He is a bad influence and dangerous."

Normally she would have argued about how they had just _barely_ survived an encounter with an 'esteemed Jedi Master' who had turned evil and twisted, but the action seemed so pointless.

He was never going to respect her, never allow her to make her own decisions or choose her own path. He wanted an apprentice that was like him, who he could teach to become _like him_.

She could never be that.

The realization hit her in the chest like a speeder bike.

"I can't" This single statement seemed to shake Obi-Wan from his focus and finally directed it onto her, who immediately clarified, "I can't do this anymore. Pretending like this is all okay, like this is going to work. I'm not what you want or need in a padawan… and you aren't what I should have in a teacher. I can't just… follow what I don't believe in, not anymore."

Both stared at each other in silence, with only the hum of nearby equipment to fill the air between them. For what felt like hours the two sat, until Kenobi let out a deep sigh.

"I know."

"You… do?"

He nodded, "I had been hoping things would change between us, that you would find your place here but… you must follow The Force to where it guides you Ahsoka. Trust in it, your head, and your heart."

_***HotF***_

"I am pleased to see you have answered my request Master Windu. I know how thin the Jedi have become spread in the last few days."

The dark-skinned man nodded, "Of course Chancellor. You mentioned it was critical to speak with me after all."

Palpatine gestured towards a chair directly opposite of his desk for the man to sit in, while he slowly sat in the one which dominated the room, feigning weariness and age. "I have recently come into contact with a certain bounty hunter by the name of Jango Fett. He has informed me of a project he had been recruited for, one involving a clone army."

His eyebrows rose in surprise. Of all the things he had been expecting _this_ had certainly not been one of them. How had the Jedi missed such an important fact? "You're sure?"

"Most definitely. Although Mr. Fett has his own views of honor, he is still a mercenary at heart. A sizable amount of credits pushed his way had a fascinating way of loosening his tongue. Naturally, I wanted proof before I would transfer the fee, and he put me into direct communication with the Kaminoans. They also confirmed the existence of a vast army, one ordered by the Jedi master Sifo Dyas. Many years ago."

"A _Jedi_ ordered such a thing!?" Windu inquired incredulously, earning a small, understanding, smile from the older man.

"I intend to push for the creation and maintenance of a grand Republic army to counter the obvious Separatist threat and this brings me to why I asked for your presence. I can think of no one more worthy of leading and overseeing such a force as you."

Mace wanted to refuse, wanted to fall back onto his Jedi training and upbringing, to deny the path of a warrior and resume diplomacy instead. He shouldn't _want_ this, shouldn't _want_ the position of power over others, to achieve glory and fame.

But he did, in the deepest part of his heart, the one which continually pushed him to develop Vaapad, to enjoy combat and the adrenaline that came alongside it, he desired to push himself to greatness, to surpass the Jedi of old and even 'Grand Master Yoda'.

'Besides' he mentally justified, 'this will keep Jedi in control of the war, prevent needless continuations that the bureaucratic Senate might allow.'

"I accept chancellor, I will ensure that the Jedi council supports your decision regarding how to handle this conflict."

Palpatine merely smiled in thanks, his grandfatherly facade concealing far darker thoughts.

Perhaps another apprentice was in order, for the time being.

_***HotF***_

Anakin smiled as he watched Padme embrace the younger girl in an instant. Ahsoka had just finished explaining her own choice to leave the Jedi order, and had almost begged to stay with Padme until she found another option.

The entire time there had been whispers underneath tearful, relieved sobs, that the Togruta would _always_ be welcomed for any length of time.

_***HotF***_

"Which is why the chancellor has requested that I be appointed as the 'Supreme commander' of these new forces."

Silence fell on the room as the world outside continued, completely ignorant of the conflict raging in many of the hearts and minds of the Jedi council. It was unsettling to most, not only for Palpatine to make such a decision on his own without the approval of the Senate or any other consultations, but also that one of their own seemed almost _pleased_ with being selected for such a role.

Yet none spoke up, for even the newest members knew that the man held great sway among the Jedi and the political world at large. None save for one, "Mmmm disturbing this move by the chancellor is."

Windu directed his, not insignificant, attention towards the eldest of those in the room. "Why do you say that?"

"Not yet decided on a declaration of war the Senate has. Chosen from the Jedi without consulting first the chancellor also did."

Windu pushed back on instinct, feeling on some level insulted by the insinuation that speaking to _him_ wasn't enough or that the wizened old master disagreed with his own aptitude. "He is taking steps in advance I don't see why that is disturbing. I cannot imagine a scenario in which the Senate does not use the army presented to put down the insurrection and with our connection to The Force Jedi make natural generals and strategists. Think of the lives we could save by being directly involved rather than standing on the sidelines."

The two Force wielders stared each other down as Yoda seemed to peer into the opposite man's very soul, attempting to gaze into the heart of the argument while Mace met it with his own pride.

"Take a vote, the council should, on whether this appointment by the chancellor will be approved." He finally spoke, earning hesitant nods from the others and a deepening frown by the man who still stood in the center, as if demanding attention and respect.

With all eyes back on him, the dark-skinned male gave in to the silent majority and nodded in acquiescence. "Very well, those in favor of the chancellor's decision, speak now."

_***HotF***_

Padme watched on in silence from an observation platform as the chancellor gave his speech about the creation of an army. It was convenient, far _too_ convenient for her to believe it was without some outside manipulation. First a group of planets decides to leave the Republic, odd enough by itself, but then after revealing a massive droid army, which appeared to have been assembled for no concrete reason, a army is dropped into the chancellor's lap which just happened to solve the problem?

All for the cost of a few civic liberties, a few more 'emergency powers' that would be required in order to protect the citizens of the tyranny that had befallen his own planet.

Her frown deepened. This had eerie similarities to the man's first rise to the most powerful position in the galaxy. A droid army seeks to destroy democracy and he arrives with a solution, one that just so happens to strengthen his own stance in the government.

Maybe it was just a coincidence, she had overreacted concerning politicians before and there was the fact that the man who had tried to kill her was the one who presented the evidence. Was her own judgment being clouded in this situation? The former monarch was certainly not _happy_ about the fact that not only had Fett escaped justice, but apparently been given quite the payday as well.

Regardless, Padme had already made up her mind. After the warning by Anakin and all of the other events focused around Coruscant she had decided to return to Naboo for the time being and asked the blonde to return with her.

He had agreed, thankfully.

"I assure you, with this new army, the Jedi commanding it, and the strength of our determination, we will bring peace, prosperity, and security to the galaxy!" Palpatine declared, bringing the woman back to the present as the room erupted into applause.

In the center, surrounded by hundreds a single man raised his hands, as if basking in the attention and the power. It was at that moment that Padme Amidala did not see a kindly old man or a steadfast leader, he was a dictator.

_***HotF***_

"Leaving are you?"

Anakin came to a halt on his way towards the starship, before turning back towards the eldest Jedi. "Yes, Padme wants to return to Naboo before the war escalates any further."

Yoda nodded in understanding, "Terrible, war is. Distance yourself from it we all wish to do. Wish we had more time to speak, I do."

"As do I. The next time I am on Coruscant I will certainly reach out to you. Learn much from you, I believe I could."

The teen smiled, "That is the beauty of being alive, there are always new things to learn."

At that moment Padme appeared on the ramp to the ship, "Are you ready to go Anakin? Ahsoka and I are all packed."

"Mmm, much to learn we _both_ still have hm?"

_***HotF***_

**A/N: **I didn't plan on taking Windu down this path but it just sort of made sense as the story progressed. I might need to update some of the tags…


	11. Episode 3: Chapter 1

**Star Wars: Heir of the Force**

Episode 3: Chapter 1

***I own no part of anything Star Wars related***

If you want occasional updates, follow me on twitter Angelslayer135

_***HotF***_

A scowl formed upon an elderly face as the owner read over several digital screens. Fighting back the urge to destroy something, or someone, in anger the man stood from his throne-like chair and strode towards the window overlooking the city.

His city.

The capital of his future empire.

If only the Jedi would stop being so stubborn and just _die_ already. They had their time, their period to rule and control. Now it was the Sith's time to rule.

Now was _his_ era.

And yet things were not going as he had foreseen, not entirely at least. Yes, the Separatists were still doing his bidding. The Senate and the Republic were almost entirely under his control save for a few annoying pacifists and bleeding hearts. Even the Jedi Council followed his orders in most decisions.

And yet despite his decades of planning and preparation there was an emerging issue. More and more of the so called 'keepers of the peace' were abandoning their roles and joining the newly emerging 'Order of Balance'. A group of pacifist Jedi who did not follow the normal code, but instead went with a new set of teachings that he hadn't been able to discover yet. Regardless, they were not involved in the war, and if anything had been part of a growing contingent to seek an end to the conflict.

To some this might not seem like a problem, or even a blessing as it removed combatants from the war, but such individuals were shortsighted. If the Jedi were not involved in the war then they would not be taking casualties and, even worse, when Order 66 came there would be far more survivors than acceptable. As weak as they were the followers of the Light Side were still dangerous in large numbers, and they far outnumbered anything he could hope to throw at them in terms of Sith warriors.

Even more worrisome was his lack of intel on the young man named 'Anakin'. He had been to Coruscant only a handful of times in the previous years and due to whatever ability he possessed had remained concealed from the Chancellor until his departure.

True, he already had another being slowly converted into an apprentice, but the boy would be far younger and more manipulable. Not only that but he may very well be even more powerful than Windu.

Acquiring both would all but guarantee his victory in the coming months.

A plan began to form in the aged Sith's mind, and the scowl that had once adorned his face slowly morphed into a smirk of triumph.

_***HotF***_

Padme Amidala frowned at the message she had received an hour prior. The chancellor was requesting even _further_ emergency powers from the Senate and had personally requested she attend the vote as a symbol of support from Naboo.

She also got the impression that this might deter any further investigations she might be planning into him or his cabinet. Not that she would even _consider_ such a thing, especially not with Anakin's warning still whispering in her mind. If anything, this was even _more _suspicious of him. If Palpatine wanted a show of support from his home world why not ask the current queen, or one of the Senators instead?

A part of her wanted to just ignore the request, or even send a snarky reply, but the monarch had, apparently, been sent a similar message and had joined in the request.

Oh how she hated politics, and politicians in general.

Just then the door slid open as her 'roommate' entered, a bright smile on his face like always. This, naturally, caused one to form for her as well.

What she would give to learn the secret of his contagious happiness.

"Is everything okay Padme?"

"Not really. It looks like my presence has been _requested_ back on Coruscant."

He nodded slowly, "By Palpatine."

It wasn't a question, and the slight change in his tone only further escalated her worries. "Yes… do you think something is wrong?"

Turning, the blonde stared out of the nearby window at the large lake nearby, where they had enjoyed more than a few hot summer days. "This war… it is coming to a climax. Plans are in motion that seek to create even more death and devastation."

Padme bit her lip, "Is… is there anything we can do?"

He didn't answer, instead closing his eyes in meditation as he often would when faced with a problem he couldn't solve.

_***HotF***_

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

The eldest of all Jedi continued this ritual as he sat upon a small cushion in one of the many meditation chambers located in the Jedi Temple. A temple that had been feeling less like a hub of communion with The Force and more a training ground for warriors.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

The changes that had occurred, and were still taking place, disturbed him a great deal perhaps even more than his inability to see into The Force.

The Dark Side shrouded more and more with each day.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

His fellow Jedi were abandoning the order at an alarming rate, and yet Yoda couldn't seem to fault them in the least. They had lost their way many years ago, before the war even began, and yet he was either powerless or too blind to see it.

They had surrounded themselves with walls to keep others out, and yet demanded to be allowed admittance to anywhere they felt important. They took no effort to educate others in their ways yet ordered them to obey.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Something had to be done, changes needed to be made, and…

Before the master could contemplate his course of action any further The Force reached out to him, warning of great danger. Opening his wrinkled eyes, the miniature Jedi made his way to the window and slid open the blinds, only to gasp at the flashes of battle high up in the sky.

Coruscant was under attack.

_***HotF***_

Explosions and the sounds of war filled the air as the smell of blaster fire and smoke seemed to choke every breath. Citizens, everyone from children to the elderly, screamed and panicked as they rushed to nowhere in particular, desperate to seek shelter from the conflict that now consumed their streets and the skies above them.

Up until now the war had been some far away concept, a topic of conversation chiefly among politicians seeking reelection or those desperate for a conversation starter. Now though, now they were exposed to it, forced to see what the clones had been dealing with for years, forced to behold the horrors of war.

Most did not know how to deal with this situation, did not know what to do when their lives were in danger from an enemy that they could not fight back against or outrun.

But one among them did, she had survived such a thing before after all. "Send those people through the subway system, go as deep as you can and make room for others. You two, check that building and make sure it is clear then mark the door to indicate it." Padme directed as easily as she breathed, giving orders to those closest.

At first there _had_ been some hesitation in their eyes, even defiance in those who didn't want to be given orders for one reason or another. Then an enemy starship crashed into a nearby skyscraper, exploding violently and raining down debris onto the streets below.

After that none bothered arguing and the former monarch easily found her place in leading during catastrophe once more. As the crowds began to move into safer areas she breathed a slight sigh of relief before turning to find her closest friend.

The smoke was starting to thicken though, and visibility limited. Eyes straining and watering she struggled to find him.

Then it happened, her heart nearly stopping as she was suddenly _aware_ of his presence. It was difficult to explain, how exactly it felt when Anakin tapped into _that much power,_ and she had only felt it once before.

A year after their return to Naboo and she had asked him if he could show her just what he could do with The Force. Maybe it had been a sliver of doubt remaining in her mind, maybe she liked teasing him, or maybe it was some growing desire just to see all of him rather than only the portion that everyone else beheld. He was so honest, after all, so open and carefree. She wanted something personal, as if it was something she could claim.

He had agreed.

And now? Now it was the same feeling, as if _life itself_ had taken form in the world around her, as if he was more than just the person she saw and spent time with, more than the man she had grown more than merely fond of. As if he was beyond anything she could ever truly comprehend.

The smoke cleared in an instant and the droid ships in the sky above froze in place, straining against something that would never yield, would never falter, and that had no equal.

Mechanized soldiers that had landed, to do who knows what, fell victim to the same force and stood paralyzed in place.

Most awe inspiring of all, however, was that the _blaster bolts_ were stopped as well, shifting and flickering in place as if someone had pressed 'pause' on a holovid of a battle.

It was _impossible_ or so she might have said long ago, before she was exposed to the wonders of the universe and that which lay beyond. Before that day on Naboo she would have denied such a sight, shaken her head and tried valiantly to explain it all away. Before that day she would have attempted to rationalize the sight.

But that was before she had watched a beautiful man split the sky without so much as a gesture, stared in awe as the rain stopped in its decent towards the ground before falling _up_, back into the clouds which dissipated in an instant.

It was before she felt him wrapped around her mind, body, and soul… and finally understood _peace_.

Anakin stood before them now, like a God before those who worshiped him, and caused a battle to cease. Then, without so much as a nod, the droid army was torn asunder.

_***HotF***_

The 'supreme allied commander' frowned as he parried another barrage of blaster bolts. Despite the absolutely massive invasion the droid armies seemed to lack any sort of objective or plan. It was more about causing chaos and destruction, but even then, despite targeting clone soldiers the heavier ordinance hadn't been indiscriminately firing.

It was odd, almost as if the invasion itself were a distraction for another goal, but what? The Temple was fortified and secured, meaning any attempt to steal artifacts or other relics would be incredibly difficult if not impossible. The Senate had been evacuated and was still untouched despite this.

His commlink, located on his wrist, buzzed to life, relaying a distress signal from Shaak Ti.

Of course, they were going for Palpatine! Why he hadn't been evacuated sooner the master could not understand, but there would be consequences for this. With a few barked orders the man leapt up onto a nearby transport and ordered them back towards where the chancellors emergency bunker was located.

Minutes later he leapt down, only to watch as the cowardly Grievous pushed his hostage onto a ship and took off, preventing his own pursuit. A snarl formed on his lips as he once again went to his communicator, "Palpatine has been captured, prevent their escape through any means necessary, and someone get me a ship."

_***HotF***_

Sidious waited, _patiently_, for the arrival of his next apprentice. Despite a few initial setbacks everything was back on track towards his ultimate victory. Soon Anakin would arrive to 'rescue' him. He would then have an opportunity to reward the boy and offer him a position as advisor, perhaps even assign him onto the Jedi council. This would further endear the blonde towards his own goals while allowing him to manipulate him away from that of the failing order.

All he needed to do then would be find a weakness, a single idea he could exploit and twist. Perhaps it was a lifetime spent in poverty? Or maybe it was a general mistrust of the Jedi? If all else failed there were plenty of reports concerning some sort of relationship he had with the former monarch of Naboo, with the Jedi vehemently against any sort of attachment it would likely be a simple task to use that as a wedge between them.

Then all he had to do was offer a sympathetic ear, a promise of change and...

A hissing sound drew the Sith's attention to the raised door nearby and Palpatine fought back the urge to frown. It was not the young man whom he sought, but rather his _other_ work-in-progress.

Well, beggars could not be choosers as the saying went and this would still achieve his goals in the long run.

"Chancellor," Windu greeted, "I am here to rescue you."

Before he could reply the door opened once more and the overly confident elder man stepped in. "You're no match for him, he's a _Sith Lord_."

But Mace merely smirked, "Oh I wouldn't worry about him."

"Attempting a rescue alone? Bold of you _Windu_ but a foolish waste of effort. Now, your saber please. We wouldn't want to make a mess in front of the chancellor after all."

The purple blade ignited, "It is _you_ who ought to stand down Dooku. We both know you can't defeat me, even our master knows that."

'Far more correct than he realizes' Palpatine mentally mused as he watched Tyranus draw his own blade.

It was times like these, Sidious mused as he watched the two moved forward and begin exchanging blows, that he felt like the ruler he was meant to be. Sitting upon a throne, allowing two potential apprentices fight over his attention.

Windu was obviously faster and stronger, emphasizing aggression with his modified form VII style, one in which Sidious himself had subtly guided the man towards. But he was also overconfident and prideful in his own abilities.

Not that Dooku was any better. The older man thought himself irreplaceable and unbeatable with his specialized Makashi style. It was a skill that the Sith respected, even if it was currently being outclassed.

Tyranus was simply being overwhelmed, unable to take advantage of the intricacies and counter play of his own ability to gain any sort of advantage. Even worse was that unlike other Jedi opponents the count could not rely on taunts and tricks against someone with Windu's experience and power.

Sure enough the dark-skinned man pushed forward, using his shoulder to knock his enemy off balance and promptly slice forward, removing Dooku's arm at his elbow joint and dropping him to his knees, a stunned expression on his face as he realized his defeat.

"Good master Windu good… now kill him."

A betrayed expression formed on the count's face as he glanced at the seat, meanwhile Mace held back, uncertainty forming in his mind. "He… should stand trial, for his crimes."

"He is too dangerous to be left alive and the Separatists will rally behind his poison words and if they do not, he will be sentenced to death regardless." Palpatine continued, his voice a mere whisper in the room, yet it seemed as if he were by the man's ear, in his head and even his very soul.

It was as if the Jedi master himself was justifying his own actions. The galaxy _would_ be better off without the Sith lord before him. The man _was_ guilty, of that there was no doubt, who knows how many innocents, and even members of the order, had perished because of him.

There was a flash of purple, the rolling of a head, and a body falling to the floor a moment later.

_***HotF***_

A certain blonde had a warm smile on his face as he watched his friend giving out orders and recommendations. Despite wanting to avoid conflict Padme seemed to thrive in high anxiety situations, along with being a natural leader.

She was quick to compliment others, but also to help them improve upon themselves. She had done both a short while prior when noting that he should leave _some_ droids for the Jedi and clones to take care of. It was another quality he truly enjoyed about her, she had a way of adding in just enough humor to lighten the mood.

Suddenly he felt a spike of uncertainty, followed by more than a few of fear from nearby. Glancing over noticed the young woman staring up into the sky, a hand over her mouth in horror as her eyes widened.

Glancing up as well he saw the likely cause of such a reaction, one of the largest ships was illuminated red with fire and smoke as it came crashing down out of orbit and showed no signs of slowing.

"It's going to crash…" he heard muttered, and normally would have agreed, that is if no one intervened. If it hit there would likely be thousands of casualties on the ground, along with the few onboard.

He would not allow such a thing to occur.

Reaching out, he took a hold of the craft with The Force and ordered it to stop.

_***HotF***_

Grand master Yoda agreed with the silence that had fallen on the other Jedi that stood near him on the transport. Watching a falling capital ship, _stop falling_, was an amazing sight, and if he had not known that such things were possible, through The Force, he would likely not have believed it himself.

But he _did_ know, and it went back to one of the most basic lessons he taught younglings.

_Size matters not_

"Hurry we should."

The transport accelerated and Yoda was once more left to his own thoughts. It wasn't as though they would be needed necessarily, but if the cause of the situation was what he thought then he wanted to be there as soon as possible. He hadn't had much time to speak with the boy over the years.

_***HotF***_

"Incredible, absolutely incredible. I am in your debt Anakin for the amazing last minute rescue."

The blonde said nothing, and merely gave a lighthearted shrug, mentally annoying the man. If his target took no pride in the compliments it would point towards a far more difficult conversion to his side.

Meanwhile Mace did nothing to hide his own scowl. "So you only help when it is convenient to you?"

Before the Force wielder could reply Padme came to his defense, "Actually Anakin was busy helping all of those on the surface of Coruscant while you were busy rescuing _one_ man... and dropping a starship onto us apparently."

Any further argument was halted by the arrival of the grand master, along with a decent portion of the council. "Ah, see everything has worked out I do. Glad for your timely arrival I am Anakin."

This _did_ earn a smile from the boy, "I'm just glad I was on the planet."

Something about that statement _did_ stir a thought inside the elderly master. Had The Force truly brought the young man back just in time, or was something else at work?

"Both of these men must receive commendations for their efforts." The chancellor interrupted, as he patted the dark-skinned man on the shoulder and gestured towards Anakin as well. "Master Windu for his courageous rescue and defeat of Dooku and Anakin for preventing further loss of life."

The older of the two seemed to stand just a bit taller, puff out his chest just a bit more at the praise, earning concern from the eldest present though he said nothing.

_***HotF***_

"I am happy that you accepted my invitation for lunch Anakin, I have been wanting to speak with you for some time now."

Anakin smiled back as he sat across from the older man in the small dining area attached to the man's office. It was elaborately decorated, with architecture, statues, and paintings from across the galaxy and spanning many different eras.

Overall the blonde disliked the room immensely, but that seemed to have become the standard for any place he visited on the capital world. Each time he set foot upon the planet he saw more and more signs of war and its terrible influence.

More and more did he debate on his own choice to distance himself from the conflict.

"I wish to thank you once more, not only for saving master Windu and myself but also all those who would have been caught in the crash inadvertently."

"Well I always hope to avoid any loss of life."

Palpatine nodded sagely, "A heroic notion. I was hoping to speak with you about staying on Coruscant for a time as an assistant of mine."

"Oh?"

"Indeed, with the recent changes that have been ongoing in the Jedi order I am worried about them. Having you oversee some of their operations would put me at ease." At least that was what he claimed, in actuality it would further the obvious rift between the boy and his newest servant. It might even give the younger a taste for power and control that would lead him to seeking more.

A curious expression crossed his guest's face at this declaration, "I would think you would be happy with the split in the Jedi, what with you being a Sith lord and all."

A deadly silence fell upon the room as Sidious slowly turned his gaze onto the young man, amber eyes blazing.

_***HotF***_

Something that always confused me, if Palpatine was _so important_ why did they wait for two guys who had a history of not being able to beat his kidnappers to show up from across the galaxy? Why didn't Windu or Yoda just get in a ship and fly up to save him?


	12. Episode 3: Chapter 2

**Star Wars: Heir of the Force**

Episode 3: Chapter 2

***I own no part of anything Star Wars related***

If you want occasional updates, follow me on twitter Angelslayer135

_***HotF***_

"So... you figured it out hm?"

Anakin smiled in response, "Oh I've known for a long time now, back when we first met. The Jedi might not be able to sense you but I can."

"Odd, since I cannot sense _you_." The Sith lord noted in displeasure. It wasn't very often that he was the one in the dark concerning something, especially involving The Force.

Once again, the younger man merely grinned, "Something you and those you are trying to destroy share in common. You spend so much time focusing on one part of The Force that you become blind to the rest.

This time it was a faint twitch on the elder's lips that clued the blonde into his state of mind. "Staring too long into the sun blinds one to the shadows hm?"

"Other than the fact that there is no light or dark side of The Force, yes you could say that."

"The Dark Side is power itself."

"Depends on how you define power. While there is no good or evil of The Force there are certainly abilities that tend to be more emotionally fueled and give the user a _sense_ of power and dominance."

An ugly scowl formed on the chancellor's face, his Sith persona bleeding through more and more into his appearance, "Such a mentality will not be appreciated or understood by the Jedi. They will never accept you. Though they hunt for me now if they succeed who do you think they will go after next hm?"

"They are already changing," Anakin countered easily, "another order is forming that strives for peace and acceptance rather than power and control. The old ways are dying out."

But Palpatine would not give up so easily, "_If_ they die out. But pacifists tend not to last because of their mentalities. The strong and aggressive take control for a reason and they do not share power."

"Much like the Sith? I can't imagine you would be sharing power or letting peace reign if you succeed."

A flaw in the boy's logic perhaps? Sidious saw a potential weak point and pressed, "Ah but that is where you are wrong. I am working to end the conflicts throughout the galaxy and the Senate itself. To remove the corruption, much like your friend Amidala did."

"You started a war." The younger pointed out.

"I only fanned the flames, the blaze was inevitable though. The government is corrupt and was so far before I came into power. Surely you heard about the conflict on Naboo?"

"I was there for part of it, yes."

Ah, another connection in the ever-growing puzzle. It appears that this _child_ was the one who allowed the Jedi their victory over Maul after all. "So you do kill, when it is required."

This notion caused a fidget in the young man. He always felt uncomfortable taking life, or even aiding in the act. A fact that was not missed by the other occupant.

"Oh it is nothing to be ashamed of Anakin. If you truly believe that all life is part of The Force then so are animals. They do not hesitate to kill one another when it is necessary, to survive or even for mating or resource privileges. Should we be any different?"

"We... have empathy and compassion. We might all be a part of The Force but with greater understanding there is a greater responsibility to use it."

Palpatine nodded as he stirred his tea, "Indeed we do and part of that is guiding those who would focus only on themselves rather than society. It is the powerful and knowledgeable who lead, not follow. If left to their own devices, society would tear itself apart and corruption would reign regardless. Someone must take control and prevent this."

Despite Anakin's own faith the older man's words seemed to crack the foundations that had been laid many years prior.

_***HotF***_

An orange blur rammed into her with the force of a photon torpedo and Padme was sent sprawling to the ground, a sobbing orange teenager clinging to her as if she would vanish at any moment. Between tears, and hysterics, she managed to get the gist of the problem.

The young girl had heard about the battle and was devastated that she hadn't been able to help. Ahsoka had been dealing with self esteem problems since she was, hesitantly, accepted as a padawan. Even with help from the older two she had never quite grown of it, wanting to prove herself and be seen as helpful rather than just a hindrance.

"Ahsoka, it's _okay_, you can't be everywhere at once and you couldn't have known we would get caught up in a battle. The fact you are here, now, is what matters."

Between the gentle circles she rubbed into the girl's back and her whispers the girl finally calmed enough to allow them both to rise and move to a nearby couch, "So, what have you been up to?"

Padme was honestly curious at this point. There had been the occasional updates via holovid or the short breaks she chose to spend with them but otherwise she was a bit ignorant of her friend's life.

"Well, I have been working with Qui-Gon and the other members for the most part. There are hopes that we can convince both parties to have a sit down meeting in the near future, discuss a ceasefire and maybe even a peace treaty to end this meaningless war."

"That's great! Any signs of progress?"

She sighed, "Unfortunately no, the Republic believes it is on the verge of a major victory and refuses to consider anything but complete surrender. The Separatists won't even consider meeting with Jedi, former or current."

The older's shoulders sagged, "It has been years and still no end in sight. The Republic has 'been on the verge of victory' before, many times actually, and every time the days turn into weeks and then it is just business as usual. More death and destruction."

Ahsoka nodded, feeling defeat seep into her own soul as well.

"But forget about that for right now. How are _you_. Are you doing better in this new group?"

"I am, they are just so much more accepting, so much freer than the Jedi. We don't just help those the Senate tells us to. Even better there are attempts to _resolve_ conflicts before they occur rather than just trying to fix what has already broken a bit before leaving." With that the orange-skinned girl continued explaining the differences between the old and emerging orders, her excitement prevalent in her tone and mannerisms as she did so.

Padme's smile returned in full force, it wasn't often that she heard of changes for the better with everything else going on in the galaxy. Maybe Ahsoka's story would be a happy one after all.

_***HotF***_

'Death Star'

It was the two words she focused on as the small holographic sphere spun over and over again from the tiny projector she had found. Her stomach clenched and flipped painfully over and over again as she took in the small amount of information displayed as well.

The size of a small moon.

Holding a small army and fully functional navy.

Firepower strong enough to destroy an entire planet.

What was this doing in Anakin's bag? What was it for?

The door slid open and the blonde in question walked in and promptly froze at the sight. Padme, with the destructive plans clutched in her hand.

"I was going to do some laundry." The former queen muttered, as if to justify her discovery. "It fell out and activated, Anakin... what _is_ this?"

He wasn't sure what would happen from here, but he had always told himself not to lie to those he cared about.

Hopefully she would still care about him after he explained.

"They are plans I took from Dooku on Geonosis. It is a battle station."

_Since_ _Geonosis!?_

"You've... had this for years and never said anything? Did you tell the Jedi or the Senate?" Fear and uncertainty began to spike in her mind. What reason would he have had to keep it?

He shook his head, "No, I couldn't."

"Why not?"

Anakin sighed, "The Senate... it would end up with Dooku and his master again anyway."

"His master? Someone else is in charge of the war? You know who it is don't you..."

The blonde nodded.

She shook her head, "And you let this continue on... you have been lying to me, to _everyone_."

"No, no Padme I haven't lied to you I..."

"KEEPING SECRETS IS THE SAME THING ANAKIN!" She screamed, so fed up with the double talk that politicians were so fond of. It was one of the things that had caused her to fall in love with the man before her and now he was breaking her heart.

Lies, manipulations, and secrets. They were all reasons she never went into politics, reasons she had dedicated _years_ to fighting corruption and now... now the one person she had learned to trust more than anyone else was doing the same things.

"Padme... please just listen to me."

But the trust was already shattered. If he had been keeping something like this from her for _years_ what else was he lying about? What else did he know and refuse to tell her?

"I... can't do this right now. You need to leave."

He froze, before hung his head, turned, and departed in silence.

Moments later she slid to the floor, tears freely sliding down her face.

_***HotF***_

He wasn't sure exactly _where_ he was going, just that he needed to go _somewhere_. Padme was in pain, and it was his fault. Years ago, when he had obtained both the plans _and_ Palpatine's identity, he had been so sure of his choice.

Now though, as before when he had spoken to the Sith lord, he was beginning to doubt his decisions. He should have told Padme, he trusted her with his life after all so there was no reason _not_ to tell her. Perhaps it was his own concern over her safety that had made him hesitate, knowing that such information would have pushed her to action and thus putting her in harms way.

Without realizing it the young man had made his way to the steps of the Jedi temple. After a moment or two of hesitation he began to make his way up to the entrance, stopped only for a moment by the guards, who recognized him from his rescue of the chancellor, and immediately granted him access.

As he wandered the halls his thoughts shifted from his current dilemma to the past and the present that resulted from it.

What would have happened if he _had_ been found by the Jedi? What if he had been raised in this temple rather than on his own by The Force? Would he still have met Padme? Would the war have changed? What would _he_ believe and do as a result?

Through the long corridors he wandered, ignoring the hushed whispers of those occupying the structure, until he reached an empty room high up in one of the towers where he was able to look out over the city, the sun beginning to set and thus casting a glow over the structures as artificial lights began to flicker on across the view.

"How feel you?"

Anakin turned, noticing the elderly Jedi master standing at the door to the room, looking at him curiously.

"Confused." He replied, "I hurt someone I care about."

"Intend to do so, I think not."

"No... but I kept secrets from her and she is upset. I understand why but... I'm not sure how to fix it now."

Yoda hummed in understanding, "Have to do with the war hm?"

"Yes, and those responsible for it. I just... wanted to keep her safe."

Again, a slight nod, "Understand now you do, why we prohibit attachment."

Anakin chuckled, "I always understood, even if I disagreed. I have always wanted to avoid war, avoid conflict and death and yet... it seems as though no matter what I do it ends poorly. I am trying to save lives, not take them."

Yoda pondered the meaning of his words and an epiphany came to him a moment later, "Know the identity of the Sith lord, you do."

"If I told you, would you kill him? Take a life because they believe differently than you?"

This question caused the aged master to fall silent. Likely the Jedi order _would_ take action, but the question was would it be because of their enemies involvement in the war, or because they were a _Sith_. If the knowledge had come _before_ the conflict would they still move to kill him?

"Meditate on this, I would need to do. Seek guidance I would."

To the young man the one before him was the opposite of Palpatine in many ways. Did that also mean he would be open to changing his ways unlike the Sith? "Close your eyes," he offered gently, causing the master to do as such as he sat down onto a cushioned seat. "Feel The Force flowing all around us, through us."

A gentle breath escaped the smaller Force wielder's mouth as he began to relax into his normal meditation.

"Now _let go_. Unlearn what you have learned and release your inhibitions. Stop trying to control the river of life you have waded into and simply allow it to carry you wherever it may go. There is no light or dark side, merely the connection between all things. Good and evil are perspectives we give to actions, nothing more."

Yoda hesitated, for hundreds of years he had taught what he himself had learned at his master's side, that the dark side of The Force was evil and corrupting.

He had never held any interest in the power it was said to bring it's user.

But, what if he had been wrong? What if they had _all_ been wrong? What if what the boy said was true, and that it was not The Force but rather the choices of the one wielding it that determined the nature of the power. So, for the first time since setting forth on his lifelong journey, he let go and simply freed himself.

_***HotF***_

"Padme? What's wrong?"

The older woman shook her head as she, unsuccessfully, to hide the signs of her distress. Ahsoka had stopped over following a call in which she had barely been able to have a conversation. "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

A frown marred the teen's face, "Don't worry about it? It looks like you have been crying. Did someone hurt you? Who do I need to threaten!?"

The last statement, and a mental image to go along with it, had the older laughing for the first time since the fight. "S-sorry I just... I needed that, thank you. It wasn't..." What was she going to say, it wasn't anyone's fault? It technically _was_ but she knew how much the former Jedi idolized Anakin. It didn't feel right to hurt the first relationship her friend had with a male since the falling out with her former master. "I'm just emotional right now. You really don't need to worry. Anakin and I just had a bit of a disagreement, that's all."

Ahsoka's gaze narrowed, "Sounds like more than just a 'disagreement' to me."

"We... well I found out he had been keeping a few things from me and it hurt. Secrets always do when they come out into the open, trust me on that."

Now the younger girl's stance shifted, her eyes wavered, and her body language became almost timid. "Were they... bad secrets?"

This is what Amidala was trying to avoid, the obvious uncertainty in her friend that she had chosen to look up to the wrong person _yet again_. "They weren't _good_ secrets but I don't think he kept them for bad reasons." Actually she wasn't really sure _why_ he hadn't told her. There had been so much anger, so much _pain_ that she hadn't been able to listen to any explanations.

"Maybe..." a small, shy voice replied, "maybe he kept them for a really good reason? Like to protect you?"

That caused Padme to think back on the conversation. Could that have been a reason for him not to tell her? Obviously the one behind the war was powerful, _very powerful, _likely in both The Force and in politics. If they had orchestrated an entire war then sending assassins wouldn't be a stretch in the least bit.

It didn't explain why he didn't tell _her_ though... unless he thought she might try and get involved?

Biting her lip Padme began mentally berating herself for not keeping a more level head, for not listening before reacting and kicking him out. Would he be upset with her? Would he leave and not return? It wasn't like the blonde had a plethora of social experiences, as far as she knew she was one of the few close to him in the least bit, would he seek out new friends after their first fight?

Had she damaged the relationship beyond repair without realizing it?

"Ahsoka I... think I made a mistake."

_***HotF***_

All things became known to him, as if life was interconnected in ways he had never imagined before. It truly was like the cycle of water, life and death were merely phases while The Force was present in all.

He could sense every single Jedi, every being on Coruscant and beyond. He could feel the emotions buried deep within the other council members, and those freely expressed by the younglings. There was no evil within The Force, merely in the souls of those who were a part of it.

Then he felt it, a dark and twisted individual on Coruscant itself, so full of hatred and anger that it startled the elderly master. Following the connection Yoda found himself in the office of the chancellor, and for the first time saw him as he truly was.

Darth Sidious

The true horror of the situation revealed to him the Jedi's consciousness retreated back to where his body still remained, pausing only as it entered the room, for in that moment he truly saw another as well.

Anakin, not a distinct entity but rather an _extension_ of The Force itself. It was no wonder they could not feel his presence even when sitting next to him, where Sidious used the energy to cloak his presence Anakin was so immersed within it that he felt like The Force itself rather than a disturbance.

The ancient green eyes opened, seeing the world clearer than he ever had before, and Anakin smiled broadly. "You've taken your first step into a larger world."

_***HotF***_

"Ah master Windu, I am glad you were able to join me," Palpatine greeted, before dismissing the others seated next to him at the opera and extending an invitation to the younger man. "I have been meaning to speak with you but haven't had the time to do so with the Separatists still active in the galaxy."

"They will be brought to justice." His guest declared, earning a smile from the elder. "With Dooku gone they will be lacking in the necessary leadership to continue the war. I foresee a swift end to the conflict approaching."

"Good, that's very good. You and I both know that the Senate will never accept peace as long as General Grievous is alive though. His crimes are far too terrible to allow him to escape justice."

A confident nod answered him, "I... _we_ are aware chancellor and have made his destruction our top priority."

Palpatine gave a sigh of relief before returning his gaze to the show currently ongoing before him. For several moments the two men were silent, until he spoke once more, "Tell me, master Windu, have you given any thought to what you will do once this war is over?"

There had been _plenty_ of thoughts that the dark-skinned man had considered. Some proper, others not as much, but he merely shrugged in response.

"I was hoping that once this all came to an end the Council would see fit to insist upon master Yoda's retirement, and your own appointment to the rank of 'grand master'."

This notion startled the Jedi, whose eyes went wide at the comment. True, he _had_ thought of this before, the respect and power such a ranking would grant him, but had always thought it a fools dream. Yoda showed no signs of slowing down, after all, and his species could easily live another century or two longer than the elder's current age.

There was no reason to think there would be a new appointee in his lifetime.

"This war has brought many truths to light. Some less pleasant than others." The disguised Sith continued, "But the two concerning this situation is that master Yoda is getting _old_ not only in body but in ideals as well. The Senate wants to see someone younger in charge of the Order, someone who will bring the Jedi into the present age. They want someone with charisma and ambition."

It was a lie, of course, and the thought of such a Jedi likely terrified most of the senators. But they were _his_ pawns, not the other way around. If he declared Windu to be the future of the Jedi then it would be so in the eyes of the bureaucrats.

"I would be worried, if the council decided to consider anyone else for the position." Sidious noted, "You are the only choice in my mind. I am only concerned about this new movement that seems to be undermining your efforts. These new Jedi which follow their own code, and do as they please without even considering the council or Senate's stance. It almost sounds like a second Separatist movement."

Windu frowned in consideration. He had never thought about the new group as anything more than a temporary fad but when he began to look at it that way... the similarities were more than a little disturbing.

_***HotF***_

"Understand the situation better, I do." Anakin nodded, waiting patiently in silence for the elderly man to continue. "Complicated the situation has become, arrest the chancellor I cannot without proof."

"I know."

Yoda sighed, this time in mild frustration. It was clear _what_ they had to accomplish, but not _how_. "Removed, Palpatine must be, for the sake of the galaxy. But how to do so I know not. Kill him, I do not wish to do."

"But it might be necessary..." The blonde replied, almost sadly.

The smaller of the two nodded, "Meditate on this I will, seek answers I must. For you though, clear the next action is." Anakin blinked in confusion, earning a chuckle from the older. "Talk to her, you must. Explain yourself and tell all you should. Listen to her you must as well, understand each other you both will. Care about you she does."

He couldn't help the warm smile that appeared on his face when thinking about that, and the hope that she would forgive him.

_***HotF***_

It was late in the evening when the door slid open, Ahsoka standing first as she watched the man enter. The room remained silent, as the teen looked between the two adults who said nothing and seemed to be avoiding eye contact with each other.

"Padme I..."

"Ahsoka, could you give us a few minutes alone please?"

She looked ready to protest, but in the end thought better of it and merely nodded in acceptance with Amidala's request. Walking past the male she paused for just a moment to give him an encouraging smile before continuing and leaving the apartment.

Time ticked past as both struggled with what to say first, before the blonde finally took the initiative. "Padme, I need your help."

_***HotF***_

I didn't want to linger on the argument and drama between Padme and Anakin but I think it is an important thing to address. I had, without realizing it, written Anakin into a situation in which Padme _had_ to find out that he hadn't always been making the best decisions.


	13. Episode 3: Chapter 3

**Star Wars: Heir of the Force**

Episode 3: Chapter 3

***I own no part of anything Star Wars related***

If you want occasional updates, follow me on twitter Angelslayer135

_***HotF***_

"I'm sorry" He begins, and what starts as a whisper shifts into what could be a plea. "I didn't mean to hurt or upset you I just… I know you are the type of person not to let bad things go unpunished and I wasn't sure if I could always be there to protect you. I know you are strong and brave, but this is…"

She could almost sense his train of thought, and if Padme was honest it made sense when she actually stopped to think about it rather than charging in with her own passion. Her and Ahsoka had been easily captured when they _weren't_ being pursued. If someone powerful enough to control a war actively thought she was a threat…

A shiver passed through her. It had not been uncommon for her to receive threats from even minor politicians, but it could easily pass onto her friends and family. "I understand Anakin, really I do. I just wish you had told me the truth, or at least told me _why_ I wasn't being included."

The blonde nodded sadly, "I did not know how to handle the situation, and I'm sorry for that."

"And I'm sorry for overreacting, I should have heard you out before becoming upset. You are allowed to make mistakes Anakin you are only human after all … I think…"

He smiled at her joke, and the giggle that followed, before turning serious as he pushed aside the previous doubts he had. "Palpatine."

That word, that single name seems to echo through the room, and Padme Amidala froze in place, cold seeping through her body. It was impossible… the leader of the Republic was also the one controlling the Separatists? The kindly old man was a hate filled monster with incredible powers?

She couldn't believe it, and yet it all made so much _sense_. The reason she had never been able to find any evidence of wrongdoings against him, the steady increase in his own power starting from the invasion of Naboo, Anakin's cryptic warning concerning the old man…

Her thought process stopped, before she shook her head in disbelief, "Some investigator I am, you practically shoved the truth into my face years ago and I ignored it…"

His gentle smile helped to return her to warmth, "That's okay, you are only human after all… that or a space angel, I haven't managed to figure out which."

His words fanned the flames inside her, and on her face. For a moment she considered whether to return his mild flirtation with something a bit more direct, _'Maybe you should inspect me and find out' _but it wasn't the time or place for such things.

Now was the time for planning. Palpatine wasn't someone they could just remove from the war without severe consequences, and it made sense that even Yoda couldn't do much about it. Despite how powerful and influential the Jedi were she very much doubted they could arrest, or kill, the supreme chancellor without significant repercussions.

The man had control over the Senate, the courts, most of the military, and even a good portion of the industrial capacity. This all ignored the fact he was the face of the Republic and democracy. Trillions of individuals looked up to him as their leader.

In their eyes, he was a savior, a light against the chaos that threatened them. What could they do against something like _that?_

A dimming in the young man's eyes makes her think that he has come to the same conclusion. Likely the eldest Jedi has as well. They couldn't make a move against someone with so many connections and power, and yet they also couldn't afford _not to_.

Then, an idea sprang to mind, and she was quick to follow it, "Do you have any evidence of his identity? Anything at all?"

"Nothing that a typical person would feel."

Ah, so he could _sense_ Palpatine. Such a thing wouldn't be usable in any legal standing and if Yoda had spent hours with the man at a time it was surely something that the Jedi could not normally sense either.

Still, there had to be evidence. _Everyone_ made mistakes, it was up to them to find Palpatine's. "I think we should contact master Yoda. We are going to need all the help we can get."

_***HotF***_

Obi-Wan let out a troubled sigh. The war, it was always on his mind, an ever-present looming shadow that threatened to choke the life and happiness out of all things. How many innocent people had been collateral damage? How many worlds left in ruin? How many of his brothers and sisters had died for a pointless conflict that seemed to have no end in sight?

Once more his thoughts traitorously led him to the choices of his master and apprentice. Had Qui-Gon and Ahsoka made the correct decision? Was leaving the Jedi order a choice when so many counted on him, and yet when every action made no difference? Was being a soldier, commander, and destroyer the destiny his master had seen in him all those many years ago?

Was _this_ the result of being a 'great Jedi'?

He certainly did not feel like one. Every instinct, every lesson ever taught to him was being abandoned. Every day he took strides away from what he had learned as a small boy, and what his master and the others had instructed in him.

So invested was the young knight that he failed to notice another step up next to him. "Troubled you are hm?"

His head snapped to where the far shorter Jedi stood, "Master Yoda I… yes, I'm afraid I am."

A small smile appeared on the elder's face, one that Kenobi noticed often would when he felt an opportunity to 'teach'.

"I feel worn out master, as if everything that I try to fix does not but prolong the inevitable break. Like I am slowly drowning in the war." A nod of understanding was the response and encouraged him to continue. "I do not feel like the Jedi I am supposed to be, like a keeper of the peace and protector of the innocent. Every mission feels like we lose more and more, not just of the innocent but of ourselves as well. Where does it all end?"

"Understand your feelings, I do. Weigh heavily upon me, this war has. Seek your own truths and answers you must, rely on others' choices, you cannot."

His own master had said something similar before, about needing to make choices that were his own rather than what others laid out before him. Kenobi made a mental vow to spend more time meditating to discover this truth.

_***HotF***_

_Massacre! Forty-six years ago the slaughter of a family took place, yet no one was ever held responsible. A family held in great public opinion, powerful and wealthy, and yet only one seemed to benefit._

_The sole remaining heir, Sheev Palpatine. Why was this never investigated? Why did the young man never demand or seek justice? Why was the incident covered up?_

_What else is being concealed?_

Sidious froze in place, before slowly turning to the source of the message that had just rang through his office.

The Holonet.

Without a moment of hesitation, he made his way towards his desk and scanned through the displays. Sure enough, the broadcast had been sent out over the public network all over the Republic.

How had someone managed to discover this? His own master had assured him that the incident was removed from the public's eye!

Rage billowed inside the aged man, he would discover the one who _dared_ to pry into his business, and their end would not be quick or pleasant. For now though he would need to figure out a solution. If it had been a different incident he might have been able to ignore it, but the fact that it not only happened but was very personal would force his hand.

The public would want to know _why_ he had not pushed for an investigation, and _why_ it had been covered up.

He knew, because of his own involvement, but it would be difficult to explain away, unless he made it out to be a lie or hoax. The problem with these two options was that it would raise questions as to what happened to his actual family.

Not enough time to falsify reports to make it out to be an accident. Whoever was behind this was clever.

He would show them what happened to 'clever' individuals who crossed a Sith lord.

_***HotF***_

"Do you think it will be enough?"

Padme looked up from where she had been reading through screens of information. "To bring down someone as powerful as Palpatine? No chance, but it is a start. The key isn't to just throw everything we have at once, we do that and he can explain it away as a hoax. Instead we need to do tiny snippets over time. We present one piece of evidence he can't refute, that gets people talking. Then we add another, that starts to cause doubts. By the time we add the third, fourth, and fifth there is another to begin shattering his public image and maybe even start an investigation. Regardless what we want is to assure his removal from office once the emergency powers expire, maybe even have them revoked earlier than intended."

The blonde nodded slowly, looking over to where Ahsoka sat, just as equally fascinated at the conversation. He had to agree, watching their mutual friend go through the steps was amazing.

"It isn't going to be easy though." The youngest noted, pushing back her chair to rub wearily at her eyes. "I've been going through information for _hours_ and he still looks like an above model citizen."

A sigh emanated from the former monarch's lips. True, finding something like the implied murder of his family had been the _easy task_, and even that had been digging through old police reports and thinking more than a little outside the box. Whoever was responsible for hiding any evidence of the man's 'dark side' was incredibly talented at their job.

"Mmm, trouble you are having hm?" An aged voice inquired as the sound of a cane tapping against the floor emanated from the doorway.

"Master Yoda!" Ahsoka happily exclaimed, finding her second wind as she rose to greet the elderly Jedi.

"Good to see you again, it is. Need help you do?"

Padme laughed softly as Anakin gave a grinning nod as well. "We could certainly use a new idea or a fresh pair of eyes."

"Fresh eyes, I have not had in centuries. A new idea, perhaps. Cover his tracks well, the chancellor has, but his associates perhaps not as well."

_***HotF***_

What first had been a reemergence of facts surrounding the death of the chancellor's family quickly escalated into further questions regarding a far more questionable past than any had thought existed.

Mysterious disappearances of political rivals

Ties to not just the Trade Federation, but other less than reputable organizations began to be hinted at.

Overly convenient escalations in power and prestige that often arose from tragedies were connected.

A broad picture began to emerge in the minds of the average citizen, that perhaps their 'perfect' leader was hiding secrets far darker than anyone could have imagined.

Despite his best efforts Palpatine had little luck in dissolving these rumors. Everywhere he went there would be whispers behind his back or in the hallway ahead of him. Was it true? Was the kindly old man so many looked up to rotten to the core? Was he somehow involved in not only the invasion of his home-world, but also in the war that threatened the lives of so many? Why had their been no talk of him giving up the emergency powers he had appeared so hesitant to accept all those years ago? Why was their no talk about the next elections?

Concealing a scowl, the chancellor continued on his path, halted only by a voice calling out to him. "Spoken recently, we have not chancellor. Catch up we soon will hm?"

Grand master Yoda, oh how Sidious longed to reveal himself and crush the life from the diminutive old fool. But now was not the time for such thoughts or actions. For now he had to fake kindness, and keep the Jedi in the dark.

"Ah master Yoda, what a pleasant surprise. It truly has been far too long hasn't it? I hope you will excuse me for now though, it seems as though I am late for a press conference."

A small smile formed on the older's face, "Mmm, address the rumors you will hm? Terrible they are, hope the truth comes out, I do."

There was something in his words, some hidden meeting that had the politician pausing in his journey and turning back towards his nemesis. The two made eye contact and in that moment Palpatine saw something in the eyes of the other. Something akin to scrutiny, as if he was looking through the shroud of illusions that cloaked him.

But such a thing was impossible.

The smile grew just a bit more, before Palpatine excused himself to continue towards his destination, unable to shake the unease that followed.

_***HotF***_

"Recent information has suggested that General Grievous is hiding in the Utapau system. If this information is correct, we will be able to capture or destroy him quickly."

Windu wasn't sure what exactly he had been expecting, but silence was certainly not it. The chancellor had not reacted in the least bit to his report, and instead sat motionless, his fingers steepled in front of his face, eyes staring past him, _through him_. The Jedi found it more than a little unnerving.

"Chancellor?"

"Hm? Oh yes of course master Windu, congratulations are in order. I am sorry my friend, I have simply had quite a bit on my mind recently."

A thought struck the younger man as he shifted just a bit closer to the one that he had come to consider a mentor. "Is something wrong?"

Sighing, Palpatine paused for a moment before he nodded his head, "I'm afraid so. It is this smear campaign that has been targeting me. It has weighed heavily on my mind as of late." For once it had not been a lie, despite actions that he had taken no progress seemed to have been possible at discovering the identity of the one behind the attacks. Even worse was his own inability to quell the damage to his image.

For every rumor he began to address another two took its place. It was quickly reaching a critical mass in which the allegations began to form even _without_ the mysterious informant seemingly involved.

What was far more frustrating was the fact he had no time to personally deal with the situation. If he departed the capital _someone_ was going to take notice. Without an apprentice zealously loyal to him he had no one to send in his stead that could be trusted with such a task, only now had he begun to doubt his decision in having Dooku killed.

The Jedi and military could not be repurposed for such a task, not in the middle of a war, and the politicians were monitoring his own connections closer than ever, always ready to pounce on any perceived weakness that could be exploited for their own gain.

"Is there something I can do to help?"

The question ripped the dark lord back to the situation at hand and helped to refocus his thoughts. Perhaps he was going about this the wrong way. The Senate was never going to vote him out of office, not while the war raged, and he still held so much control.

Instead of chasing around a mysterious antagonist he would simply continue with his plans. Windu needed that final push to corrupt him fully, Anakin still needed to be addressed, the new Jedi order dealt with, and the old exterminated. From there he would seize control and form his empire. But how to connect it all together?

A plan began to form in his corrupt mind.

"I need you to end this war my friend, you are the only one I trust to do this. You need to destroy Grievous and help to ensure a lasting peace."

Mace's back straightened, his chest puffing out just a tad more at the reliance that was placed on him. "Of course chancellor, anything I can do for the Republic."

"I just hope that my assumption is wrong..."

"Assumption?"

The elder nodded, a false sadness spreading across his features. "I am beginning to think it is not a coincidence, the timing of these personal attacks. The war has taken a turn towards ending for the first time in years, your prestige is soaring, and my popularity has never been higher. Then all of a sudden _this _occurs? I hate to think of the possibility but... it may have something to do with the new Jedi order that is gaining strength."

Frowning, the dark-skinned man began to consider the possibility. It seemed ludicrous at first, the new order had been one of peace and distancing itself from the war, what cause would they have to strike at the leader of the Republic?

As if sensing his doubt Palpatine nodded, "I can see the confusion in you, and I hope you are correct in your thoughts of their innocence. Unfortunately, I have received rumors that they have been in contact with the Separatists. If they are attempting some sort of negotiations..."

"It could be disastrous..." The Jedi finished, shock in his voice. It seemed impossible but such impossibilities had happened before, and could they truly afford to ignore such a threat?

"I need you to be my voice on the Jedi council, to speak for the Republic where I cannot. I need you to lead them now more than ever, and to keep a vigil eye over them. Be wary my friend, all is not as it seems."

_***HotF***_

"And for that reason the supreme chancellor has instructed _me_ to lead the campaign that will end the war, once and for all."

The council was silent, each contemplating what one of their own had more or less declared to them. To all save for two it was more than a little concerning, how much control the politician had over not only the war and the government, but apparently their own group as well.

Of the two that had other thoughts one was merely awaiting the nods of acceptance, and planning his own future after he achieved peace for the Republic. The last, and eldest member of the Jedi order, a far more troubling debate filled his mind.

How had he not noticed?

Yoda had known, naturally, of the time Windu was spending with the chancellor, of how often he, and he alone, had reported to the man with updates on the war and of the Jedi's involvement. He also had been aware of the man's growing pride.

How had he not put two and two together before a young man opened his eyes to the truth? Over nine-hundred years of life and he still somehow overestimated the resilience of some, and underestimated how easily corruptible others could become.

Hadn't he been aware of the dark-skinned human's own research into the aggressive lightsaber forms that would eventually morph into Vaapad? Back when he was so sure that the Dark Side did exist and _was_ corruption why was he not more concerned about his friend and former student?

Had Sidious blinded him to this as well, or was it simply his own decision to look away and become ignorant?

Regardless, the grand master was more sure than ever of Sidious' next apprentice, whether the man himself knew it or not. The only question now was how to save Mace from such a fate, if he even could at this point.

"Make our own decision on who should lead the campaign, the council will. Disturbing is this move by the chancellor to further his control."

The previous smirk of superiority fell from the sole member standing in the center of the circle, "The _supreme chancellor_ is doing what is best. He has led the galaxy through the war this far, we should trust him to continue leading us."

"Perhaps a vote on who will lead the expedition is in order." Mundi interrupted in an attempt to find a diplomatic solution. "And to decide what other Jedi will accompany them."

"_What?_"

This time the rest of the council did frown at the other man's growl-like response.

"Capture of Grievous, ending this war depends upon. A top priority this is and cannot be trusted to one alone."

"I can _handle it_ just fine."

The Jedi glanced amongst each other, before the vote was called.

_***HotF***_

"Master?"

Kenobi slowed in his movements towards the hanger where he was meeting up with the other Jedi and turned back to see his former apprentice, a soft smile forming on his face as he did so, "Hello Ahsoka, you do know you aren't required to call me that now."

She forced a smile at his attempt at a joke to try and lighten the mood. Mentally though she was more than a little distressed. Obi-Wan looked as though he had not been given a good night's rest in years, and she did not recall him looking so very old, so worn out.

Qui-Gon had warned her that conflict always aged those with a deeper sense of the universe faster than others, but to see it first hand was something entirely different. Even the older man's presence in The Force felt changed, stretched out and thin.

"Are you... feeling okay?"

For a split second it seemed as though he would give in to his weariness when finally confronted with it and simply let gravity bring him to the ground, but instead his back and legs went rigid with determination. "Just a bit tired. We are chasing the Separatists all over the galaxy it seems."

The young girl nodded sadly, "I've heard I'm sorry. We have been trying to have a peaceful end to all of this but..."

A pair of hands went to her shoulders in an attempt to comfort, although for a moment she believed it was just to keep himself upright. "I am proud of you Ahsoka, far more than you know. You are following the path I feel that the Jedi order should be rather than that of conflict and death. There are times that I wish..."

Before he could finish a voice interrupted, one that still seemed to irk Ahsoka despite her departure from the order. Windu, commanding him to report to the transport ship.

"I'm sorry, it seems our time has been cut short once more. Hopefully after this mission I will have some time to relax and perhaps catch up with you."

She nodded, biting back the urge to plead with him not to go, to come with _her_ instead and find a life that would not drive him to the breaking point as his current one was. But it was not time for that, he needed to make his own choices just as she had.

"Be careful master... please, and may The Force be with you."

"You as well Ahsoka, you as well."

_***HotF***_


	14. Episode 3: Chapter 4

**Star Wars: Heir of the Force**

Episode 3: Chapter 4

***I own no part of anything Star Wars related***

If you want occasional updates, follow me on twitter Angelslayer135

_***HotF***_

Sidious did not enjoy being rushed. He had clawed his way up through the political ranks, through assassination, intimidation, and outright blackmail. He _was_ the most powerful person in the galaxy and yet now he was being forced to change his plans and timetable based upon the actions of the Jedi.

If Grievous was destroyed the Confederacy would crumble and his own power would quickly wane. He did not have all the pieces in position yet, he needed more _time_.

Activating the encryption on his control console he sent a coded message to his mechanized puppet, ordering the cyborg to move the confederacy leaders once more. Yes, this could still work out in his favor, _would_ still work out in his favor. A few maneuverings and manipulations would put everything back on track, the Jedi would be eradicated, Windu would be his apprentice, and Anakin would have no choice but to join him else suffer the consequences of going against the entire Republic, soon to be Empire.

It may not have been as he had foreseen, but the Sith _would_ rule once more.

_***HotF***_

Anger burned through the Jedi master as he took sight of the empty hangar bay. A far-off conversation was taking place between Kenobi and one of the clone commanders, detailing a report that seemed to suggest they had missed apprehending the enemy leadership by mere hours.

_Hours_

He had missed the opportunity for a great triumph by such a short amount of time! Snarling, the man reached into The Force and sent a nearby shipping container flying across the area, smashing apart machinery and anything else that was foolish enough to stand in its path.

Nearby, the other Jedi recoiled from the sudden action and sought to find some task that would put more distance between themselves and their, apparently unstable, leader.

"How did this happen!?" he growled, spinning, and directing his glare onto the nearest knight, as if the man would somehow have the answers he sought.

Instead, Kenobi gave a nod to the clone before walking over to him, taking what the commander considered to be a disrespectful amount of time. "Master Windu, evidence suggests they were not here long, a week or two at most."

Master, the phrase _burned_ in the dark-skinned man's mind. Always a _master_ but never more. After this embarrassment, the council would be even more reluctant to appoint him as the next _Grand Master_.

"... or they knew we were coming."

Obi-Wan had continued his report, Mace realized, but the only part he had heard lit a new fury inside of him. "Repeat that." He ordered, earning a sigh from the other Jedi.

"I was saying that with such a short amount of time spent here and how the natives have remained neutral, it seems likely this was either a resupply stop or the Confederacy was somehow informed of our approach and had to evacuate."

The Force seemed to emphasize the second opinion, and the elder nodded slowly. It would have been a risky resupply step on a neutral world, something that made little sense to a strategic commander like Grievous, which meant that _someone_ had to have informed them.

But who?

Palpatine had guaranteed him that the clones were completely loyal, and they would have had no reason to give the enemy advance notice anyway. Those who knew their destination was few, the major commanders along with a handful of...

Years prior Mace Windu might have almost laughed at the notion that the Jedi had sabotaged such a mission, but things had changed. "Check the logs for any outbound signals sent from our fleet, along with any inbound ones to the planet. I want an answer _today_." If they found nothing then the message would have had to have been sent from Coruscant, which meant only a handful who could be guilty of treason.

Such an action would not go unpunished.

_***HotF***_

Grievous paced back and forth aboard the bridge of his flagship, or at least the newest one. How many had they lost since the start of the war? Even worse was the most recent fleet's destruction above Coruscant. All those resources squandered and for what, to kidnap one feeble old man?

They should have just bombarded the damn area where they knew he was and been done with it! Instead a massive invasion had been wasted, Dooku was dead, and their forces fleeing as quickly as possible from the hounds of the Republic.

Now _he_ was the supreme commander, which meant that he was the dog to be ordered around by the mysterious Sidious. Who cared that the man had trained Dooku? That he was supposedly some all-powerful Sith lord? Grievous himself valued the skills of a _warrior_, not some shadow pulling everyone's strings and manipulating all the sides from the safety of a dark room.

No longer would the cyborg be pushed and pulled around by a voice on a com, by a blurred translucent image. If the Jedi wanted a fight, and every indication seemed that they did, then he would give them a massacre. He would show the Republic what power truly was and would teach them the true meaning of fear.

_***HotF***_

"This is... disappointing. Have you uncovered the reasoning behind their escape?"

Windu held in a sneer, but just barely. It wasn't as if any _other_ Jedi would have had better success in catching Grievous! How quick the council was to dismiss accomplishment but also to assign blame. "Nothing _yet_, I believe the Confederacy may have received information about our departure."

Yoda immediately saw an opportunity to try and relieve some of the stress on the younger man, put him back on track to discovering Sidious, and keep a closer watch on him. "Return to Coruscant, you should. If correct you are then discovering the identity our priority must be." He was certain this would lead back to Palpatine, perhaps this would be able to save Windu after all.

Instead of accepting this new mission Mace looked almost outraged. "Return? We were only a few hours behind ending this war and you want the entire army to _return!?"_

The grand master shook his head, "Continue the pursuit another will. Keep pressure on Grievous we must."

"I nominate General Kenobi, to take over."

As the other council members nodded in agreement Windu could only stare in shock as his command was taken from him. The knight would _never_ be able to lead such a force, much less defeat the Jedi-killer in battle.

"This is not..."

"It is settled then." Mundi declared, interrupting Windu in a rare sign of disrespect. "Kenobi will lead the force in an attempt to destroy Grievous while you will return to seek out the identity of this informant."

As the holograms faded the dark-skinned Jedi's face twisted in rage.

_***HotF***_

"Are you sure about this?"

Padme smiled at the younger girl. After discussing their plans, she had been the one to voice her protest first, and loudest. "Yes Ahsoka, I'm sure. We need more to remove Palpatine from office and the entire situation with the clone army has always bothered me at being a little too convenient. Honestly, the only reason I took this long to investigate was not having a way of gaining access to the facility."

"Then I should go with you! If something goes wrong, it will be better to have an extra saber."

Her hands went to the teen's shoulders. "I understand you don't want to be left behind, really I do, but this is going to be hard to convince them even with our plan. If we add extra members in it will be considerably harder. Anakin is the key to this and even that might be pushing our luck."

The former Jedi's shoulder's slumped. "I know, I just... hate feeling useless."

"You aren't, but right now you are affiliated with Qui-Gon and their order. We can't risk them somehow being associated with this. You should maintain contact with Yoda, keep pressing for peace negotiations. If nothing else this will put further pressure on Palpatine which _will_ help us. We need eyes and ears on Coruscant, with Yoda being focused on the Jedi you are the only one Anakin and I can trust."

_***HotF***_

Mace Windu had returned only hours prior, and yet he had already called a meeting of the council to go over the task he had been 'assigned'. Perhaps it _was_ a bit spiteful of him, but they were the ones who had demanded he waste so much valuable time on a task that could have been assigned to a low-level knight or even padawan.

"My investigation will begin with those directly involved in the planning of the attack, and on those who might have been given any sort of flight log information."

It was here Yoda saw a chance to begin countermining the Sith's own actions. "A short list it will be hm? A secret operation it was, involved in the destination, few were."

A frown crossed the man's face, "That's right, this won't take me long at all, which is why I feel that someone else should have been told to do this."

"Have the authority to investigate the chancellor, another would not have."

This statement earned silence from the others, both physically present and as mere holograms, in the room. Windu, merely openly stared in shock. "What?"

"All are under suspicion, all who knew the facts. Informed Palpatine was, before the force left. Investigated too, he must be."

"That is ridiculous, the supreme chancellor would never do such a thing."

Several of the other Jedi glanced towards each other in silent communication, "With all of the evidence being released pointing at the chancellor's wrongdoings it would be irresponsible _not_ to examine him as well."

"Those are _lies_" Windu spat towards the image of Mundi, hatred clearly defined on his face. "Propaganda designed to tarnish the name and image of a man holding the Republic together. I have spoken with him directly regarding this slander and we both agree that the one involved _will_ be brought to justice."

Again, more concerned looks between the other masters, "You seem to have already formed your opinion _and_ passed judgment on the one who is presenting evidence of potential crimes." Plo Koon noted, earning a scowl directed towards him.

"They _are_ guilty, anyone can see that."

"What I see is an attempt to bring attention to crimes that have been overlooked, and freedom of speech." Shaak Ti replied.

Windu spun to face her as well, suddenly feeling as though he was being assaulted from all sides. Was this what the chancellor had to deal with as well? The constant doubt and ignorance of those who were so blind to the truth? "Then you are _ignorant. _This is _war_ not some peaceful rally, and it is our job to protect the chancellor from all threats."

"Don't you mean protect the Republic?"

Mace caught himself before he lashed out at yet another council member. They couldn't understand, _wouldn't_ understand.

"Perhaps this break from combat will give you some time for reflection, master Windu. It appears you need to do some reevaluation of what the Jedi order, and democracy, means to you."

The man could hear the dismissal in the other master's tone and could feel it emanating from the other council members. He hated it, hated being told what to do by the old relics who thought they knew best, who were so against any sort of change that they continued slowing the transition into what the Jedi _could_ be.

Perhaps worst of all, he hated that he couldn't think of a way to turn the situation around into one where it was _his_ choice to leave, rather than being waved off like some broody child. He would continue his investigation, and someday he would show those who looked down upon him who truly was worth being elevated to the highest position.

_***HotF***_

"Can I help you?"

The woman nodded, "We are here on orders of the chancellor, to inspect the clones and their training regimen."

"I'm sorry that information is classified."

Padme gave a humorless chuckle, one she had seen other politicians do plenty of times before, "This is an _inspection_ from the _chancellor_. We are authorized."

Shifting slightly, a clear sign of uncertainty, the Kaminoan still hesitated, "We have not been informed of any such… inspection. Nor are you on the list of authorized…"

This time it was an annoyed sigh from Amidala, "That is because we are not _officially_ listed. I have been working for the chancellor behind the scenes for years now, how else do you think he was able to assume office so easily? As for my companion…"

Anakin reached out, and every object in the room not sealed to the floor began to float, including the only other living creature. Flailing about a bit the one who greeted them was unceremoniously dropped back to the ground, eyes wide in shock.

"I… I was not aware you were a Jedi, master…"

"I am _not_ a Jedi. Surely you heard of my master's new apprentice. Who else do you think would be powerful enough to continue on the Sith lineage?"

Any uncertainty was now replaced with fear, and a hint of respect, as the duo was quickly led into the facility.

_***HotF***_

The eldest of Jedi wearily rubbed at his forehead. It seemed no matter how he attempted to reach out to Mace Windu he only seemed to further incite the man. Following the meeting Yoda had asked to speak, and perhaps meditate, with him in private. Instead his former apprentice had stiffened, claiming he had an important investigation to run and that he wouldn't want to 'disappoint them again.' Having the words thrown back in his face the miniature Jedi knew they had failed in their attempt to counsel him.

He had not meant for Windu's return to Coruscant to be a punishment, rather a break from the constant fighting and stress. He had wanted to refocus his efforts on the current situation rather than the distant future. Even more importantly, he had hoped his friend would begin seeing the darkness in Palpatine.

He had been wrong.

Now the elder could feel the burning anger, and the man's journey to what he saw as a sympathetic, and understanding, figure.

Sidious.

Was it too late? Was the hatred and rage already blinding the younger man to the Sith's manipulations, or could he still be saved?

Perhaps it was time to act, rather than sit by and try to mediate.

_***HotF***_

"I don't understand how they could do this to me!" Windu ranted as he paced back and forth in Palpatine's office. Meanwhile, the elderly man merely watched on, hiding his excitement at the situation that the Jedi council had just handed to him. "First they disgrace me, then they think Kenobi will be a better choice."

"And now they seek to keep you under their control, away from the truth."

This statement caused the man to freeze, then look back at the chancellor. "Truth?"

Palpatine nodded, "The truth behind your failed mission my friend, behind who truly informed the Confederacy."

"You know who it was."

Again, a nod, "After hearing about how close you came, I too realized that there must have been outside interference. Someone who _wanted_ you to fail."

Of course, that _had_ to be it. Mace instantly justified the reasoning, it fed into his ever-growing ego after all. He had not failed, instead it had been someone else _forcing_ him to do so. There was no other reason.

"Who?"

A sympathetic, almost sad, sigh escaped the Sith's lips, "I have managed to trace it back to the Order of Balance, we both know they have been in contact with them ever since the beginning of the Separatist movement. I believe it is through their leader, Qui-Gon Jinn and his connection to his former master, and now deceased leader, that you were able to strike down."

Windu's mind rushed about making connections, or just creating them when there were none. It was all so clear now! If the Jedi failed who would the galaxy turn to? This new order that would conveniently end the war, that would promise peace of course. The only question now was, "But how did Jinn find out? He is not part of any war council's or military organizations within the Jedi or clone army."

"That I am not one-hundred percent sure on, I have several theories including members of the Jedi Council but no evidence of their involvement… _yet_."

"But it doesn't matter… it had to come from somewhere and this is the only origin that makes sense."

Sidious nodded, "They have the most to gain. Imagine an order remade in the ashes of one that had failed. An order that brought peace to the galaxy, that was not hesitant to seize political power where the former had held back."

Slowly nodding, Windu allowed the images to continue filling his mind. The Jedi _had_ ordered the creation of the clone army after all, what if they had the power to take control of it? What if the destruction of Grievous allowed them to take the droid forces as well? The Jedi had previously been the enforcers throughout the galaxy, with two armies under their influence this power would be expanded even further.

This new order might completely take control of _everything_.

"We… we need to take action _immediately!_ We must stop them before any further harm can be done!"

Palpatine smiled warmly, "I know… and I need _you_ to help me. We must save the galaxy, transform it into something safe, something _secure_. Before we can do this, we must prevent the next civil war."

"How, tell me what you need me to do."

"Go to Yavin IV. Take a battalion with you and remove the threat of the new order through any means necessary. I already have one in waiting for you, specially trained and altered to follow only our commands. Once this threat has been removed, we will purge the Jedi order of traitors, like a cleansing flame burning away the dead limbs and leaves that prevent new life from springing forth."

Rather than question why such a military unit had been formed, and was on standby, Windu nodded with determination. This was the first step towards true peace. He would bring an end to this insurrection before it could spread, end a conflict before a shot could even be fired. Then he would track down those who had allowed it to take hold, those who had become traitors to the system that they served.

With any luck he would be done before Grievous would even be located, and from there it would be a simple matter to track the monster down once more and put an end to his reign of terror.

And then they would have peace and he would reorganize the Jedi into what it should have been decades ago.

_***HotF***_

"General Kenobi, our sensors have detected the Separatist forces setting up on the planet below."

Obi-Wan frowned, fighting back the weariness that had been plaguing him for some time. He needed to focus, now more than ever. If Grievous and the other leaders could be captured, the war could be _over_.

Just one more battle, if he could just put everything into _one more battle_.

"Any other forces in the area?"

The soldier replied in the negative.

Odd, if it was a trap it was an obvious one, yet perhaps that was the point? They couldn't afford to ignore such a target. "What planet is this?"

"Mustafar, sir."

A volcanic world if he remembered right, and likely one of some production significances to the Confederacy. Even if it weren't the potential holdout of the most feared general in the opposing army it would be a good target for the Republic. "Set a blockade around the planet, we don't want them escaping again. Target the sensors on any structures, I want as much information before we land as possible and have the officers prepare for ash and lava."

With the orders given Kenobi turned his attention once more to the future battlefield below them. He had done all he could, the only question now, was what awaited them planetside?

_***HotF***_

"This is where the special weapon units are being developed as per requested. We are hoping to have at least five divisions worth ready in the next…"

Anakin felt The Force pull him away from the demonstration. They were running short on time, and the truth needed to be discovered quickly to avoid massive catastrophe. They were missing something, or perhaps being pushed away from it. "The primary reason we were sent here was not to inspect new technologies, but to ensure the loyalty of the soldiers themselves." He interrupted, earning a nod from their guide.

"Ah yes, all clones are conditioned and have loyalty chips installed so that…"

"They are loyal to the Republic, yes I am aware. But what about to the _chancellor_. We are nearing the climax of the war and my master does not want any… complications to his plans."

A slow nod answered him, "Yes, yes of course, you wish to inspect the special orders."

There was something in the phrasing that bothered Padme, and she quickly nodded as well. "That's right, surely you were expecting this. We are so close to our inevitable victory and the next phase that everything _must_ be confirmed before proceeding."

They were led down a series of hallways, twisting and turning until reaching a secured room far away from any other signs of life. This required several codes to be entered to finally gain admittance, and once they did Padme was told why, "This is the central core of all training and operational procedures. All of the chancellor's orders were created and are stored here for transmission when required."

Anakin nodded, and didn't so much as look the individual in the eye before sending a minor mental command to check on the clone nourishment standards, leaving him and his companion alone.

Padme, on the other hand, immediately went to work, scouring through information with a fervor that would impress even the most resolute Jedi or politician. The Chosen One, on the other hand, merely sat back and let her work, knowing at that this point he would likely only get in the way of her self-appointed quest.

Several hours passed until a secured file caught the former monarch's attention. It was password protected beyond what anything previously had been, which was odd. Why the extra security in an already secured area for _one_ order?

Luckily, Padme had never been deterred by such measures before and had learned to bypass such systems. With a bit more time she had cracked the password, her eyes widening in shock as she took in the information before her.

"Oh God…"

_Order 66_

_***HotF***_


	15. Episode 3: Chapter 5

**Star Wars: Heir of the Force**

Episode 3: Chapter 5

***I own no part of anything Star Wars related***

If you want occasional updates, follow me on twitter Angelslayer135

_***HotF***_

After a hastily thought up lie, informing the Kaminoans that the chancellor wanted them to make inspections of other facilities as well, the duo swiftly made their way back to the ship and took off. A second after they were outside of the planet's sensors Padme contacted Coruscant.

"Ah, found something you ha…"

"It's a trap!" Amidala exclaimed, interrupting the elder Jedi. "The entire war is a trap for the Jedi! Palpatine is going to activate a neural override chip in the clones, forcing them to execute any members of the order, it's going to be a massacre!"

Yoda paled, his worst fears were coming true, and if immediate action was not taken the Jedi would be destroyed, and Sidious could easily take control of the Republic.

Who would be left to stop him after all?

"A plan we need."

The former monarch bit her lip. This was _far_ beyond anything she had ever even dreamed of. A galaxy wide purge? How in the _hell_ were they supposed to prevent such a thing? "Is there a way to contact _just_ the Jedi? A secret code or transmission that only they can receive?"

Shaking his head, the council leader struggled for a solution. Such a thing was never even considered necessary, until now that is.

Turning, the woman directed her attention towards the other individual on her ship, "Could you contact them somehow? Send out a message or a premonition maybe?"

Anakin frowned, "I could, but Palpatine would likely see it as well and activate the attack."

"Stop him then, I must. Prevent this tragedy and his rise to power I will. Order the temple to be evacuated I must, send out a transmission I will, to warn the others."

"Be careful" The Chosen one warned, "He isn't just powerful, but manipulative as well. He will likely be ready for a confrontation."

Yoda nodded, "May The Force be with you."

"And with you."

_***HotF***_

As he was making his way towards his transport the elderly being had one last epiphany, and glimmer of hope. There still was a chance that he would not be able to stop Sidious, but with additional help that might change.

Reaching a nearby transmitter, he contacted the only other Jedi that he trusted to be a threat to the dark lord.

"Master Windu, little time do we have, stop the Sith we must."

"The Sith are not the primary concern anymore." The grand master froze, what was the younger man talking about? As if sensing the confusion Windu continued, "The supreme chancellor has given me an important mission, something only he could trust me with. I am going to remake the Jedi order and stop the future war, first the fallen traitors will be disposed of, and then those who oppose the Republic will be dealt with in our own ranks."

Before he could ask further the transmission cut off, and as he reached out into The Force, he felt the man's departure from the planet. Where was he going? Where would Palpatine…

_Fallen traitors_

He was going after Jinn and the others!

There was no one who would be able to intervene in time, no one except Anakin and Padme. Reaching into The Force once more the elder pushed himself farther than he ever had before, reaching into the galaxy itself to find the luminous star that was the young prodigy.

Finding him he relayed the images, and a premonition of what was to come if they could not stop the man.

Anakin responded, and a confrontation that Yoda had always feared would come to pass was set into motion.

But that concern would need to wait, for now there was something that he _could_ deal with. Preventing Order 66.

_***HotF***_

Mustafar

Fire as far as the eye could see. Fire and lava, smoke and soot. It was a planet nearly devoid of life, with a toxic atmosphere, temperatures anywhere from scorching to the point of melting metals, and fumes so thick it could become impossible to see more than a few feet during the massive storms that swept the surface.

If hell ever existed, this was it.

Yet, despite this there was a feeling of victory amongst those beside him, both the clones and the other Jedi. Grievous was here, the Separatist _leadership_ was here. If they won, if they _conquered_ just _one more time_ then the war could be over.

The enemy was dug in on a world they had previously fortified, that was nearly designed for droids and other mechanical soldiers. Grievous had knowledge of the terrain, of the infrastructure, and potentially could continue rebuilding his forces if given time.

They _had_ to push through and win before enemy reinforcements could appear, before attrition could set in, before the enemy could garrison any deeper than they already were.

'Victory no matter the cost' was a term that their previous commander had drilled into them for months, and though Kenobi disagreed with Windu he couldn't help but shake his head at the irony.

No matter what, the Republic _had_ to win on this planet.

No matter the cost.

_***HotF***_

"Ah, master Yoda is there something I can do for you?"

The Jedi merely stared down his nemesis before a gesture closed the door behind him. "Speak with you about your new apprentice I wish to do… Darth Sidious."

The peaceful smile immediately fell from the politician's face, a scowl replacing it as he slowly rose from his chair. "Does it anger you? The knowledge that I took your former apprentice and made him my own? Or perhaps it is the fact that I did so right in front of you? Or maybe… maybe it is how much more _powerful_ Windu is as my pupil."

A lightsaber slid from his sleeve.

Yoda flipped back his own cloak, his blade levitating to his hand in an instant. "Faith, in your new apprentice misplaced may be."

_***HotF***_

The landing is rougher than they originally thought, atmospheric interference along with rising heat and lava spouts complicating the trip. Even worse was the departure onto the black sand and crystalline rock beneath their feet. The moment they are in the open blaster fire erupts from a dozen different directions.

Lightsabers ignite as the other Jedi begin desperately deflecting and defending not only themselves but the soldiers that they fight alongside. Kenobi _knew_ that Grievous would not make this easy, but it became very apparent he would make them pay for every inch of territory.

A rocket explodes nearby, catching half a dozen in the blast.

Obi-Wan feels every single death through The Force and holds back the pain through sheer force of will. Years ago, he would have claimed that he could never truly hate anything or anyone. Now though? Now he was sure that he _hated_ war and was never more glad that Ahsoka had left the order when she did. The thought of her having to endure such terrible things would likely have broken him.

"Push forward! We cannot be stuck in the open." The commander overhears someone shout, or is it his own voice? He isn't sure anymore, and every battle feels like a nightmare, one in which someone else takes over his body, makes the hard decisions, sends others to their deaths all to preserve 'peace and democracy'.

One of the clones manages to fire a portable missile before he is torn apart with laser fire. His sacrifice is not meaningless as it hits true, cutting a major powerline that disables nearly a quarter of the defenses.

Others cheer.

All he hears, all he _feels_ is the emptiness where the man once was.

But they push onward, and with the drop in oncoming fire the Jedi manage to reach a reinforced door and slice through, allowing progress to be made into the facility itself.

One more step towards victory.

_***HotF***_

A bestial sound echoes through the office as Palpatine leaps forward, spinning through the air as he attempts to take his target by surprise. Yoda, however, is already in motion and leaps forward as well, nearly exchanging places with the man.

The Jedi's chosen spot, however, is higher and thus he lands first, slashing out with his emerald blade and burning through the control panel where the man had been seated. This would prevent the summoning of reinforcements and stop the man's attempted genocide for the time being.

Meanwhile, Sidious felt their shift in positions and saw an opportunity. Taking a risk at revealing his trump card early on, a second hilt slides to his free hand. He spins, igniting the blade and sweeping the desk with a crimson beam.

He had hoped for a connection, but the elderly Force wielder was far too quick and experienced for such an easy victory, and had already leapt over it, twirling himself to face his adversary just in time to parry a thrusted blade away from his torso.

Onto the offensive, the Sith went, alternating strikes between his two lightsabers, now no more than a blur to the untrained eye, as he sought to quickly overwhelm the Jedi that he saw as far inferior to himself.

But Yoda had not lived for so many centuries without learning the art of the blade along with The Force. Ataru serves him well, and he is constantly in motion, no longer appearing to take individual actions and alterations in strategy but rather to be in one fluid movement.

Green meets with red over and over as the two clashed, sometimes for less than an instant and others in which they lock blades, seeking to overwhelm the other with sheer strength and determination.

It is no longer a battle between two warriors, but between conflicting paths and ideologies. It is the embodiment of a conflict waged a millennium prior, and yet one that had never truly been extinguished.

_***HotF***_

"What's the status." Obi-Wan means it as a question, but it sounds more like a command in a tone that he doesn't quite recognize. He _hates_ what the war is doing to him, making him colder and crueler as time goes on.

If it upsets the younger knight, they do not show it. "Sixty percent of our forces have landed. With the success of commando unit Theta, the exterior defenses are down to slowing diversions and barricades. Progress is slower than expected due to the few number of accessible hallways but over three breaches have been made and are being expanded."

"Casualties?"

He hated to ask, but it needed to be done. If a commander did not know his own strength how could he judge his enemy's?

"Thirty percent of those deployed." It was a testament of how truly awful war was at how easy the other Jedi relayed the information, without so much as a flinch of discomfort. Was this the future of the Order? Emotionless soldiers who cared little for how many died, so long as victory was achieved?

For a split second, a horrible thought crossed the man's mind, what if this type of behavior _was_ adopted by the Jedi? He had always been taught that emotions were a path to the Dark Side, that attachment of any kind of was forbidden. Wasn't this the epiphany of such a mentality? Not mourning or even considering the lives lost so long as a goal was achieved? No attachment to _any_ living creature?

Kenobi pushed the thought back to the deepest part of his mind, to be examined when there wasn't the threat of death looming over him.

"Sir, there is a message from Coruscant, it is marked as critical from grand master Yoda."

The more experienced man frowned, it wasn't like the elderly Jedi to send such a communication but at the same time it wasn't as if he would be able to do anything different than continue the current plan. Whatever it was would have to wait. "Remind me again when this is all over. Continue the advance, target the control centers, communication systems, and hangars. We need to make sure they cannot escape, or this will all be for nothing."

Orders are relayed, and in the distance Obi-Wan is forced to push aside the feeling of several more deaths. For a moment he wonders if the young man named Anakin felt such things even more intensely. According to his former master the boy had an even deeper connection to The Force than master Yoda did. If such a thing was true, then he understood why he would avoid the war as much as possible.

It must be agony for him.

_***HotF***_

"You never answered me Yoda." Palpatine noted, while swinging high and low at the same time, attempting to cut the smaller off as he attempted to leap over the blows. Instead, the Jedi struck forward, forcing a parry. "Your two greatest apprentices, both turned by _me_. Does it anger you? Fill you with hatred and an urge for vengeance?"

Yoda merely shook his head while flipping around another high swipe, "Disappointed I am, thinking of retirement I am, but angry I am not. Walk their own paths both needed to do. Agree with these, I do not, but understand them I do."

An ugly smirk formed on the chancellor's face. "_Do you now?_ So, you finally acknowledge how powerful the Dark Side is hm? How _superior_ it is?"

"Share your love for power, I do not. Overconfident you are your downfall it will be."

The two locked blades once more, but this time Yoda easily pushed back, forcing the Sith to leap backwards and avoid retaliation. As he landed Palpatine's grip loosened on his weapons, arms extending instantly as electricity crackled, then sprung forward like a snake striking an unexpected victim.

A victim, Yoda was not, and just as it reached him the Jedi dropped his saber, catching the blue energy in his palms.

Sidious pressed further, putting more and more power, and effort, into the barrage. His opponent, however, held firm despite the assault and the energy began to gather before him, his own strain obvious as he continued defending. Before his 'awakening' Yoda might have continued such a task, seeking to outlast the man. But he no longer feared this power as he had once done so.

Instead he saw it as Anakin did, merely an extension of The Force, and life along with it. Thus, he pushed back, and rather than detonating before him it contained and _aimed_. The shockwave that resulted tossed the Sith backwards, damaging the furniture, antiques, and other objects in the room before shattering the large window behind the man.

Skidding to a halt, his lightsabers burning two deep gouges into the floor, Palpatine growled and looked up, locking eyes with the determination burning in those of the older master.

"You have changed master Yoda…" he acknowledged, "You no longer hold onto the pathetic beliefs of the Jedi."

The discarded hilt returned to the smaller being's hand once more, "See The Force, more clearly I do now. Received training I have. A new apprentice you may have found, but a new teacher have I obtained as well."

_***HotF***_

General Grievous glared in contempt at the series of monitors covering the wall. The Republic had made far more progress than he originally anticipated they would, and at far fewer casualties than his 'generals' predicted.

What he originally thought might delay them days, even weeks, they had managed to push through in hours.

Curse the Jedi! If it weren't for them the war would have been won by the Confederacy by now, and he would be in control of entire _systems_, ruling them with an iron fist!

Instead he was held up in a fortified bunker with the pathetic cowards that made up the Separatist leadership.

Speaking of which, "Wha-what are we going to do now!?" Gunray exclaimed in the conference room his own was attached to. "The Republic… the _Jedi_ can't be defeated! We are doomed, without Count Dooku we cannot hope to win and now we are trapped!"

The mechanical hand clenched into a tight fist, rather than around the whining man's throat as the cyborg so desired to do.

"We need to contact Sidious. _He_ will know what to do, _he_ will not leave us trapped like rats." Another 'leader' speaks in agreement.

Useless weaklings, whoever thought that business owners and bureaucrats should oversee military forces should have been hanged. The general is just about to go inform them of their place in this army when he spies something on one of the screens. It is a Jedi, one who appears to be reporting to another. One he knows by the name of 'Kenobi'. They are far back from the fighting, far enough to be separated from any forces for at least several minutes.

_This_ was the information he had been waiting for. Attempting to pick off Jedi one by one in the middle of combat would be a dangerous task, especially without a clear target, but going after just _one_ was very doable.

Especially if killing just this one man could easily turn the tide of the battle in his favor.

Grievous threw back his chair, standing as he did so and causing enough of a ruckus that the other room fell silent, fearful of his well-known anger. Good, at least he found a way to shut them up.

Stalking from the control center he made his way to the nearby door of the meeting room, only to be called out by one of the Neimoidians, "W-wait! Where are you going!?"

"To fight a _war!"_

"B-but Lord Sidious… he ordered you to…"

The mechanical menace spun in place, growling as he stared down the shivering man. "Then contact him, I am sure he will _personally_ come and save you." His cybernetic laughter filled the air as he turned once more and stalked out the room, leaving the frightened group to whisper amongst themselves.

_***HotF***_

As always it was The Force that warned him of the impending danger before any of his other senses had time to catch up. A trap door slid open in the wall next to them, the glow of several sabers flashing on.

It was only due to the war that Kenobi not only ducked under the attack aimed towards him, but also managed to save the Jedi and clone next to him as well. A burst of power sent them sprawling backwards, and out of harm's way, while his own blue lightsaber hummed into existence, parrying a follow-up slash.

"General Kenobi" The cyborg almost purred, barely humanoid eyes staring back into his own. "You _are_ a bold one, so far from your own forces, so far from backup."

To his surprise, however, Obi-Wan merely smiled. "When an enemy sets an obvious trap, the best option is to… spring the trap."

The man had been _bait_ Grievous realized, all too late. In his shock he failed to notice a slight shifting of his enemy, and one of his hands, along with the hilt it clutched was sliced in two.

Growling, the general activated his two spares, bringing his total count to three. No matter, he would _still_ remove this menace and claim his blade for his collection. The confidence in the Jedi's eyes, however, never dimmed despite the change. If anything, it appeared to _grow_.

Another lunge forward, three blades attempting to overwhelm the lone defender. Yet he did not fight as others had, did not attempt to hold his ground indefinitely, did not attempt to attack back. Instead the Jedi moved to the side where only one lightsaber remained, blocking as he did so and preventing any further attack.

A second flash of blue, a second hand, and weapon, fell to the floor.

This time the Separatist _did_ react, a howl of anger and pain, this time lashing out rather than thinking things through as Dooku had attempted to drill into his head. He was guided by anger and hatred now, a deep burning to _destroy_ this man.

Instead he lost an arm to a simple twisting of Kenobi's wrists.

"You will _die_ Jedi scum!"

There was no response, at least not a verbal one, and as his intended victim spun underneath a blow meant to decapitate Grievous realized his error.

A hollow thud of metal upon metal filled the hallway, followed by a gasp of the Jedi who had been thrown at the beginning of the fight. It had been his entire arm this time, to be taken by his nemesis.

There is no time to respond, as a fiery beam cuts through him again and again, in the blink of an eye he is reduced to mere pieces of his former glory.

Above the wreckage stands Kenobi, looking down at the menace he had destroyed without a second thought, _staring_ at the hand that clenched and unclenched.

Horrified at how easily he had just taken a life.

_***HotF***_

Palpatine wearily eyed his adversary, forcing back any signs of fatigue that might be struggling to slip through. How had the Jedi master become so _powerful_ in such a short amount of time? True, he knew that Yoda would undoubtedly be his greatest opponent, both in terms of lightsaber skill and power over The Force, but the diminutive creature had thus far surpassed him in both.

It shouldn't have been possible.

The Sith lord had accepted that he might not be able to defeat the aged warrior in terms of swordsmanship, he was outclassed by _centuries_ of experience after all, but his own power in the Dark Side should have given him a definitive edge.

Instead of his own offense being met with defense, and giving him an advantage, it was met with nearly as much strength as his own. Yoda should _not_ have been able to conjure such a deep well of the Dark Side without falling into the deep well of anger and hatred that it originated from, to say nothing of needing a means of learning it quickly.

"You've found yourself a master, haven't you?" It wasn't a question, and the smile on the elder's lips gave Sidious all the answer he needed. He knew of no Dark Side user who could have taught him so quickly without him knowing, which only meant one thing. "The boy…"

"Stopping your plans, already we are doing. Intercept master Windu, he will. Stop needless deaths, he can."

The chancellor found himself grinding his teeth in aggravation, his hands squeezing the two hilts just a bit tighter than before. Windu _was_ powerful, but strong enough to take on someone who had defeated Dooku so many years prior? He wasn't quite sure what the outcome of such a duel would be.

But still, did it matter? His own schemes were in motion and had been for some time now. Soon the Jedi would be purged, and the young man would have no option _but_ to turn towards standing next to him.

First, however, the nuisance standing before him must be removed.

Reaching deep in the vastness of The Force, Palpatine summoned his anger, his rage, and his _hatred_. A torrent of electricity ripped through the room, utterly devastating any object that had somehow remain unscathed throughout the duel.

Even the walls became scorched from the raw power.

Yoda, once more, dropped his saber to focus on surviving the assault, a smart move considering how much power currently roared from the leader of the Republic.

The Jedi held, and the Sith put more power into the attack, illuminating the room even from outside of the building.

Yet he held, and minutes later Palpatine collapsed forward, out of breath and snarling at the sight before him, Yoda standing tall determination filling his eyes. The saber flew to his hand, igniting and casting a green glow over the fallen dark lord.

"At an end, your rule is… and not short enough it was." The blade was raised, but in that moment, when everything was on the line… Yoda hesitated. Before his awakening he could have struck the man before him down in an instance. He would destroy the Sith without a second thought, because they were evil incarnate, and corruption made manifest.

Now though… now he saw _all life_ as precious, not just the lives that conformed to his point of view.

That single second was more than Sidious needed, and with a burst of whatever reserves he had left sent a blast of power that struck his target center mass. The green figure was completely caught off guard and launched out of the window and into the city surrounding them.

A minute later his crimson guards arrived on the scene with a detachment of clone soldiers.

_***HotF***_

Mace Windu strode forward through the jungle, the specialized unit of clone soldiers perfectly in step behind him, like the good soldiers they were. Soon, the war would be over, and the next stage of the Republic could begin.

Best of all, he would be a key part of bringing in the new regime and would guide the Jedi order into heights it had never dreamed about. First, though, he would need to burn away the old to make way for the new.

Starting with the traitorous order started by Qui-Gon Jinn.

They reached the clearing, and for a moment the man gazed upon the massive stone temple before him. It was old, _ancient even_, and had seen its fair share of Force wielders. But it had never seen one as skilled as him, nor would it ever again.

There was no one like him.

With a nod he continued forward, guiding the soldiers into the main entrance, a bit puzzled at the lack of sentient life. There were no Jedi practicing, no one teaching or learning, no plans being hatched to destabilize the Republic.

Just a seemingly abandoned temple in the middle of the jungle.

The interior of the temple was just as silent as the outside, and with a scowl Windu shifted his head to address those behind him. "Spread out, search every inch of the temple. Arrest everyone."

"And those who resist sir?"

It was a question that hadn't _needed_ to be asked, but they were just soldiers after all, and they needed orders. "Everyone in this temple is to be considered a traitor to the republic."

'Traitor' meant one of two fates. Trial or execution.

Mace himself, however, felt a faint presence in The Force. Not weak by any means, but more _blended._ As if it was hard to see.

Like the Dark Side.

His gaze narrowing, the master made his way towards the signature, keeping his comm unit on to monitor the progress of the others. As he reached the doors none of the clones had yet to uncover a single living thing.

At least _one_ would be brought to justice, and with a slight wave the stone barricade slid open, revealing a single older man sitting cross legged on the floor in an empty room.

"I was wondering when you would show up, master Windu." Qui-Gon calmly greeted the man, who promptly drew his lightsaber.

_***HotF***_

**A/N:** Okay so it probably _would_ have made sense for Yoda to strike the final blow but I'm pretty sure everyone wants a final Anakin vs Palpatine right?


	16. Episode 3: Chapter 6

**Star Wars: Heir of the Force**

Episode 3: Chapter 6

***I own no part of anything Star Wars related***

If you want occasional updates, follow me on twitter Angelslayer135

_***HotF***_

He fell

For what felt like a millennium he fell.

Was he falling away from the light, or into it? He did not know anymore.

Memories passed by as fleeting images, both his triumphs and his failures. How many had he watched from barely old enough to walk all the way to their death beds? How many had he failed to save both from their enemies and from themselves?

It all felt so... pointless. Given a perspective such as this the lives of generations meant nothing. He could save a life but would later watch that person die regardless.

Yet he remained, always teaching, always being looked up to as if he were some perfect being, some infinite well of wisdom and knowledge that would guide countless into the light of perfection.

And now? Now he had failed, and now he fell.

Had it been enough? His warning, his actions? What if everything had hinged upon the taking of a life, a _single life_ to spare countless. He had watched so many die for nothing, yet he could not save millions by killing just _one_.

Perhaps it was time to pass on, to leave the mortal realm once and for all, to join with The Force and those who had come before him.

_No_

He needed to succeed once more, just _once more_. To ensure future generations of peace, to ensure that there _was_ _a future._

For that single mission, that self-appointed task, the one called 'Yoda' would climb out of the pit he fell into, would push back the darkness of hatred and rage, would sacrifice himself a thousand times over.

He landed

_***HotF***_

"Come now children, hurry into the tunnel."

One child hesitated for a moment, "What's wrong? Why are we leaving the temple?"

The elderly Jedi gave what they hoped was a comforting smile, "Everything is going to be just fine, we are just going on a bit of a trip for a little while, that's all. Master Yoda has a lesson to teach us."

That seemed to calm any fears, and the evacuation continued. Nearby, Kit Fisto looked over at another of his fellow council members and gave a nod. They weren't sure exactly how long they had but all of them trusted the eldest Jedi without hesitation. The orders had been rushed, but were clear, abandon the temple, and then Coruscant. Trust no clone troopers or members of the government. Preserve as many lives as they could and ensure that the vaults beneath the temple were secured or destroyed.

'It must be the Sith' the man thought, as he received confirmation of yet another explosive charge armed. Should the lower sections be breached they would detonate, taking any sort of dangerous knowledge along with them.

No one save for a Force wielder would have any use of such items that would warrant their destruction. For a moment he felt a pang of remorse. So much history might be destroyed, so much knowledge. He knew why, of course, and agreed with it but the fact still saddened him.

Hopefully, the worst would not come to pass as many of them now feared.

_***HotF***_

Palpatine didn't bother hiding his anger as his personal guard informed him of their _failure_. Yoda's body had not been found, which meant he _wasn't dead_. Such a thing was unacceptable, and had he not still had use for the useless oafs he would have had them executed.

But he was weakened after the duel, a battle he had very narrowly won. Without Windu, or a suitable replacement, he lacked the confidence to send in a single extermination team to the Jedi temple. Even worse, the elite unit that _had_ been trained and equipped to deal with such a mission was off with his apprentice removing the _other_ Jedi threat.

It was another irritation in the splitting of their blasted order. Now the odds of him removing one without the other discovering the truth was highly unlikely.

He would need to activate Order 66 immediately. Unfortunately, the grand master had destroyed his control console, an act that now sent a shiver of doubt through his body. Had his plan been discovered? Was it the intention of his greatest nemesis not to defeat him, but rather slow down the operation and enable the others to regroup?

Sidious, naturally, had a plan for such an event, but it would require far more time to fully realize his dream. He could still declare the Jedi as traitors, however.

"Prepare my emergency bunker and backup communication line. We need to act quickly to prevent the Jedi's escape." The attendants did as ordered and any soldiers stationed on the planet were quickly diverted to his own protection detail.

_***HotF***_

Padme had watched as Yavin 4 dominated the viewport, and then vanished an instance later as the transport ships had entered hyperspace. She didn't like this, didn't like the fact that they were leaving Anakin behind. Didn't like that their course was taking them straight into the hands of Republic forces, even if they weren't clones, and certainly didn't like the fact that she wasn't sure what was going on in the rest of the galaxy.

There were rumors, of course, and various bits of information being propagated across the holonet, but nothing concrete. What she _did_ know was that the Separatists were supposedly on the run, and some say were cornered by the Republic's forces.

A news report of something big happening on Coruscant, something involving the chancellor. Had he enacted Order 66? Were they too late? Was he trying to justify the action? Had he succeeded in turning the citizens against those who had once been called 'guardians'?

No, she had to keep hope, had to keep believing that they had a chance, and they _did_ have a chance. Already one massacre had been stopped, which meant that Yoda could have evacuated the Jedi on Coruscant as well.

Palpatine would be stopped, she just had to believe.

_***HotF***_

"General, we have located the Separatist leaders, they have been detained and are waiting for interrogation at your orders."

Kenobi let out a mental sigh and nodded his head. Grievous was dead, the enemy leaders were captured and yet... it didn't feel as though this was the end of anything. Even if it was, the idea that Jedi were now so used to conflict as to casually suggest the use of interrogation, even torture, made him question once more what he was doing with his life. Perhaps master Yoda would have some advice?

Suddenly, he remembered the message and found an isolated room to access the encrypted file. A minute later and he walked out, pale yet hiding any discernible concerns. "Please summon the other Jedi on the ship and planetside. We have a priority message from the council for Jedi eyes only."

The other knight nodded slowly, confusion evident, but quickly did as he requested.

Less than a half-hour later and the members of the order that had been present on the mission were standing silent in one of the control room on Mustafar's surface.

"What are we going to do?" One of the less experienced inquired, uncertainty evident in their voice. None seemed to have an answer, as each option seemed less plausible than the last in their minds, that is until Obi-Wan came up with a solution.

"Rahm Kota"

This name gained him the attention of the room, as those who had met the man suddenly understood, while the others remained just as puzzled as before.

"I do believe he is one of the few Jedi who has a force composed entirely of militia and volunteers, no clone soldiers at all. Perhaps he is in the area and can lend us a transport while the clones finish with the droid forces?"

_***HotF***_

Normally, Bail Organa was not a big fan of the gossip and whispers that constantly flooded the halls of the Senate building. Usually, he paid no mind to the rumors, and those spreading them, but for once he was relying on them.

All because of a single conversation that had taken place an hour or two prior. It had been a former Jedi, one by the name of Ahsoka Tano, that had come to him seeking aid. She had explained the current situation, that the chancellor was preparing to declare war on the Jedi, and that he was behind the entire war.

The Senator hadn't believed her, naturally, and had expressed his doubts. Then she had produced a holographic image of a sphere, an object labeled 'Death Star'. This single act had pushed the suspicions from his mind and earned her his trust. They needed to remove Palpatine from office, something he had secretly begun to plan with various other important individuals as the man's power continued to grow.

When asked what he could do her response had been simple, "Buy us time, as much as you can. If master Yoda can't defeat him, we need to save as many lives as possible."

Even then he had doubted such a thing was possible. If one of the most powerful Jedi to ever live couldn't kill a harmless old man, then something was truly wrong. He had even begun to reconsider how much of her tale was true, when he had heard of the 'attempted assassination'. With haste that surprised even him he had managed to locate Palpatine, who was doing an admirable job of showing his own weakness even as he continued down the halls with a vast armed guard.

"Chancellor, are you alright? What happened?"

If it were anyone else, they might have ignored him, but Bail had not become a leader, and senator, because of political favor. He had an uncanny ability to analyze others and see what many would miss. He knew what the man's biggest weakness, at least in terms of politics, was, his desire to be the center of attention and in control.

Sure enough, the man hesitated, before turning back to address him, "It was Yoda, he entered my office and attempted to kill me. I have barely survived. It appears as though the Jedi are taking over the Republic."

Forcing outrage and shock onto his features, because in his heart the man knew such a thing was ridiculous, he quickly stuttered out a response. "Th-the Jedi!? Supreme chancellor you _must_ address the Senate and the people before rumor gets out. If not, they will think you have been killed and who _knows_ what might happen to the fragile state of the government without you as a symbol and leader."

Play to the man's pride. Palpatine _truly_ believed he was the sole source of the Republic's salvation, and the notion that chaos, perhaps even a fracturing of the Senate, might occur without him delayed his planned actions. "Yes… yes of course. I will call an emergency meeting now."

_Delay him, buy us time, as much as you can safely do. Every minute might be a life saved._

Ahsoka might have thought he would just give them a few minutes, but Bail was planning on doing far more.

_***HotF***_

"The Jedi, led by Yoda himself, have attempted to overthrow the Republic, to take _control_ of our democracy!" Palpatine declared to the packed chamber, earning gasps from reporters and senators alike. Bail, however, merely continued taking notes in silence. "I was able to escape, but only just, and the traitor fled further pursuit into the city. I _assure you_ that our forces are preparing even now to arrest those at the temple and are in pursuit of the dangerous man as we speak."

It appeared the announcement was ending, which meant it was time to strike, "A question, if you have time, chancellor."

Face twitching ever so slightly in annoyance the man turned to address the Senator, "I have little time for questions."

Bail nodded, "I understand that, I was just curious on _how_ you were able to defeat the Jedi master."

This single statement redirected all the attention back onto the elderly man, and the previous speech began to fade a bit in the minds of the other attendants.

When no response was given the man pushed on, "I am aware you didn't _specifically_ say you beat him, but if one of the two _most powerful_ Jedi alive attempted to kill you and then were forced to flee without your guard present… well I mean that certainly is a triumphant victory on your part is it not? How were you able to emerge, relatively, unharmed?"

Palpatine gave a mental snarl. Without Windu being present he couldn't exactly claim another had come to his aid, and there had been no guards in the official report. This meant he would either need to have some sort of convincing lie involving hidden defenses that could defeat such a powerful being or admit his own abilities.

Neither seemed very practical, but he needed to answer quickly for the orders to go out to the various clone armies.

Time was slipping by him.

"The Force is not a Jedi exclusive ability," the reply began, "through many years I have learned many of its secrets as well."

"Correct me if I am wrong chancellor, but the other major group that wields power to such an extent would be the ancient Sith."

It was a trap, and Palpatine saw that now, but with such a declaration he could not dismiss it, especially with the other rumors that had circulated about him. Luckily, the vice chancellor rose to answer, "Even _if_ the supreme chancellor were a 'Sith Lord' as you say, it is not illegal to practice such a thing or to be a member of this group."

Bail nodded, "Oh I am aware, but it _is_ illegal to order the invasion of Naboo, orchestrate a war, and create plans for a planet destroying space station."

Sidious' eyes widened in horror, _how_ had this mere man figured out such connections!?

"We have read reports about the Sith Lord Dooku who led the separatists, and a shadowy master standing behind him. Someone that I have heard was behind the Trade Federations rise to power, a powerful and manipulative individual. The facts are beginning to point towards this person being… _you_ chancellor. We have received rumor that General Grievous had been destroyed, that the separatists have been captured. Will you honor the promise you made at the start of this conflict, to step down and return the emergency powers? To allow your terms to come to an end?"

Whatever remaining illusion surrounding the Sith began to fade away, with mutterings amongst the packed hall being the only break in the eerie silence. It was clear that Bail, or at least someone close to him, had been behind the attacks on his character, on the investigations aimed towards him.

"If the chancellor will not willingly step aside and schedule elections as he promised to do at the beginning of the crisis it now appears he had a hand in forming then I have no choice but to put in a vote of 'no confidence' in his leadership."

The irony was not lost on any who had been present during the Naboo invasion.

_***HotF***_

The ruse had worked, with the clones being easily convinced that they needed to make an emergency return trip to Coruscant, while the army itself needed to stay behind and remove the last forces of the Confederacy still present on Mustafar.

A transport containing the dozen or so Jedi made it just past the planet's moon when another Republic warship intercepted it, and they were quickly brought on board and greeted by other soldiers, including hundreds of Jedi.

"We were on our way towards a few other requests." Kota explained as they made their way towards the bridge. "Most of them were from the other order. Apparently, Sidious was planning on striking against them first, we barely made it out before the Republic forces arrived."

"The other order…" Kenobi repeated, before his eyes widened, "Qui-Gon! Is he here?"

Shifting in place the other commander looked uncomfortable for a moment, before letting out a sigh. "He… stayed behind to buy the others time. I'm sorry Kenobi."

_***HotF***_

Windu slowly circled the seated man, inspecting him for traps or hidden weapons. Instead all he found was a calm state, as one who had accepted his fate. "You've given up, so you have finally seen your own guilt then? Tell me where the others are and perhaps I will ask for leniency."

The other Jedi smiled, "I'm afraid they have already left prior to your arrival. I'm not sure where they are headed, probably to save as many others as they can."

"Save?"

"From your master, Palpatine. He is planning the mass extermination of the two orders is he not?"

A frown marred the younger's face, "Master? What are you talking about? The supreme chancellor is trying to preserve the Republic from your insurrection."

"Chancellor Palpatine is evil." Qui-Gon countered easily, "He _is_ the Sith Lord we have been searching for, Darth Sidious. Surely you have seen signs of this already. If you step back and look at the bigger picture you will see the truth. Who truly benefits from the war more than anyone else? Benefited from the invasion of Naboo? Who has been instructing you on the Force and pushing you towards more aggression and anger?"

It began to make sense in the council member's mind. All signs _did_ point to Palpatine being corrupt, but at the same time…

"It doesn't matter." He noted with finality, earning the shake of the elder's head. "Jedi, Sith these are just terms that we use for those we see as different. What _matters_ is that the chancellor is preserving democracy, is moving towards a brighter _peaceful_ future. If he turns his back on this, then I will destroy him too. I am more powerful than he is, more powerful than _any_ Jedi or Sith. The Republic _will_ have peace, even if it must become an _empire_ to ensure it and your death will be the catalyst for its founding."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." A new voice called out, earning the attention, and aggravation, of the attacker.

From the sole doorway walked in a young man dressed not in Jedi robes but a plain garb nonetheless. A wielder of The Force who claimed to be neither Jedi nor Sith, and one who Windu had long since wanted to destroy.

Anakin

_***HotF***_

"General Kenobi"

The man held back the urge to flinch. He had always _hated_ that title, not just because of the connection to the war but also because it had always felt _unearned_. He had been assigned the rank because he was a Jedi, nothing more.

Turning, he spotted one of the few noncombatants allowed on the bridge, Padme Amidala. She continued up towards him before gesturing towards where several other groups of Jedi were discussing their next plan in whispered voices.

"Mind including the rest of us in your plans?"

He let out a deep sigh, unsure of how he had become the unofficial leader of the band of refugees, "It isn't that I do not wish to include you miss Amidala, it is simply the fact that we don't really have a strategy right now. Our goals are to pick up as many stragglers as we can _before_ the clones can carry out their attack."

She nodded, "Eventually though you _will_ have to make a decision on what to do afterwards. You can't keep running forever. Even if Yoda can defeat Palpatine the political fallout is going to be monstrous, along with the fact that the soldiers might continue hostilities for some time. This is all assuming the best-case scenario. If he isn't able to win…"

"I know… we are on our way to pickup another three members of the council as we speak. Once we have a greater number and can rest a bit easily, we will choose our next course of action."

Padme saw, and heard, something else though, something that reminded her of a conversation with the man's former master many years prior. "And you? What will _you_ do after all of this is over? After the war is finally done?"

It was a question he had been asking himself for months, and one that he had not yet found an answer to.

_***HotF***_

"We don't have to do this."

Windu ignored the statement because the boy was _wrong_. They did have to. If he was as powerful as everyone seemed to think then he would be a threat to the future. Maybe even a threat to his own position.

What if Palpatine saw potential in this _child_ as well? Wanted to begin training him alongside of Mace himself? What if the chancellor decided that a younger apprentice would be better?

His grip tightened on the hilt. "Draw your weapon, or I _will_ strike you down."

The youngest individual seemed to sigh in reluctance, before igniting a gray blade to counter his own purple.

He had heard that at the start of the war this _boy _had been capable of out-dueling Dooku. Personally, the master thought this had been grossly exaggerated by an inexperienced padawan and a knight who had been injured and wasn't thinking properly.

But there was the possibility that his opponent had used some sort of trick, some manipulation of The Force that gave him an edge that the former Jedi had not been able to counter.

Such tricks would _not_ work on him though.

The 'Jedi' struck first, crossing the distance between them in an instance as his blade became a mere flash of purple light. He had been so sure that it would be a death blow, for few alive would be able to see, much less counter, such speed.

Apparently, the young man was one of them, and a gray beam easily stopped his own. Windu called upon The Force, putting more strength into the clash to continue pushing forward and cutting into his target, but Anakin didn't so much as budge, merely looking back into him with a hint of disappointment.

Rage burned inside of the dark-skinned man, he had been looked down upon far too often as of late, treated by those below his own skill as a failure. This brat would not be doing the same.

Pulling back, Mace spun around, a blur to the eldest still seated on the ground, and performed another furious strike against his enemy.

Once more he was parried, with no effort on the boy's part.

"Have you ever wondered about the eyes?" A calm question echoed through the room, originating from the one he was locked in combat with. "As I understand it yellow eyes are a sign of the Sith, of 'Dark Side' corruption. It isn't true though, not really. I mean yes, it is possible to change the color, but it isn't because of some 'evil power' they are tapping into."

The shaved man snarled and let loose a flurry of erratic strikes and thrusts, all a part of the saber style he had so expertly mastered. What he witnessed, however, sent a shiver of doubt down his spine. It was not one blade that defended, but what appeared to be _several_. The younger was moving so rapidly that his own eyes deceived him.

A slight flick of the wrist had the corrupted man leaping backwards, putting distance before the blow could be followed through. Clearly _this_ was the reason that Dooku was so easily overwhelmed so many years ago. Makashi was not designed to deal with multiple adversaries, or multiple _blades_. It must have been some sort of illusion, there was no chance an individual without any formal training would be able to achieve speeds even _he_ struggled to imitate.

"The Force changes our appearance to how we perceive _ourselves_." Anakin continued, as if giving a lecture or advice rather than in a battle for his life, "The eyes are usually the first to be altered, something about 'windows into the soul' and such. That golden hue is the individual's desire for power and self-indulgence."

Nearby, the bearded man nodded in understanding, "What of those who practice the opposite? I do not believe I have ever seen Jedi altered in such a way."

"Jedi philosophy _is_ the opposite though, is it not? Rather than focusing on oneself it is the focus on others? That is why you see so few changes in them as compared to those who you have been taught use the 'Dark Side'."

Windu mentally snarled, gathered up The Force and launched a furious blast of power towards his target. He was being _ignored_, treated as if he weren't even a threat.

No one ignored _him_.

The energy ripped across the ground, carving grooves into the floor as it reached the younger man, who merely held his open palm out, stopping the power and dissipating it in an instance, and eliciting a response from the one not engaged in the battle, "That was very impressive, I don't think I have ever seen someone counter The Force in such a way."

"That's probably because I didn't _counter_ it. Force users all seem to have this notion that The Force is unique to each person, that how one person uses it suddenly means it is an extension of _them_, but it _isn't_. The Force is part of all of us, we just tap into it in different ways. I merely absorbed what he sent into me just as you might do to enhance a jump or to seek a vision."

"Stop ignoring me!" The attacker interrupted, allowing his rage and darkness to take over, The Force powering his movements and strikes as he attacked again and again, relentless and recklessly advancing on the boy, who seemed to finally yield ground in the face of such an onslaught. Confidence, along with anger at his inability to finish such a 'weak opponent' clouded the man's mind,

The chosen one was quickly running out of room, however, and made one last attempt at negotiation. "Don't do this, I _don't_ want to hurt you."

"Good" The man sneered, his face beginning to distort from the hatred and rage flooding his veins, "because _I_ am going to _kill_ you!"

Gripping the hilt with both hands Windu delivered a powerful downwards slash, intending on crashing through the defenses of his adversary. Instead, his blade found nothing but air, the younger man slipping past him with a grace and speed he hadn't been able to keep up with.

Less than a heartbeat later and his golden plated lightsaber fell to the ground, extinguished… along with his hands, each still holding on, tight with rage and hatred that seemed to consume every inch of him.

_***HotF***_


	17. Episode 3: Chapter 7

**Star Wars: Heir of the Force**

Episode 3: Chapter 7

***I own no part of anything Star Wars related***

If you want occasional updates, follow me on twitter Angelslayer135

_***HotF***_

Sidious did nothing to hide the anger in his expression as he finally reached the confines of his secured bunker. It had been a trap and looking back he should have noticed the obvious signs as such. Bail Organa had just officially earned a spot on his list of those to purge after he took power.

Assuming he now was able to do so.

The vote of 'no confidence' had been withheld for the time being due to the impending investigation into the attempted assassination, the capture of the Separatist leaders, and the potential ending of the conflict.

It was too soon though, too soon for the Clone Wars to come to a complete end. If Grievous truly was destroyed, and the useless Confederate council members captured, he would simply invent another way to continue the crisis. Perhaps he could still swing public opinion against the Jedi enough to declare a continued 'state of emergency'.

Still, first things first. A small holographic image of a clone commander appeared at his desk. "Commander, execute Order 66."

The image paused for a moment as the soldier's neural override activated, "It will be done my lord."

With that the Jedi across the galaxy would find their 'loyal' soldiers turning blasters against them. Next was the far more pressing concern, those still located on Coruscant.

"Prepare the 501st for their operation." He demanded, earning the nod of an assistant. Even if he could not take control of the galaxy by vote he would _still_ eliminate the Jedi. Afterwards he would have two armies under his control and be unopposed in terms of power.

_***HotF***_

A massive ship appears out of hyperspace, coordinates locked in on a planet far away from the galactic turmoil, far away from any Republic forces. It lands minutes later, touching down in a clearing surrounded by a thick forest. Those aboard are happy to be off the ship, happy to breathe in natural, unrecycled, air and to feel solid ground beneath their feet.

It had been too long for many of the Jedi to be away from the richness of natural, planetside, life. "Commander, what are our orders?" It is one of the techs who inquires, and their leader turns with a smile, "For now just do some maintenance, both on the ship and yourselves. We have saved as many as we can, now we wait for the stragglers to catch up and plan our next move."

Within hours other, far smaller, ships begin to arrive. Transports from across the galaxy. Most carry one or two Jedi, some carry small groups. One, however, is full of those who had escaped Coruscant, and happy reunions fill the air.

"Who else are we waiting for?" One of the counsel members inquires, his question being met with an uncomfortable silence. What was truly being asked was 'who else do we think made it?'

"Few still, there remain." An aged, tired voice answers, shifting attention to the eldest Jedi as he walked into the area from nearby, having been unnoticed by all until now. "Three, arriving soon will be, from there answers will be given."

Sure enough another shuttle landed nearby, one bearing the markings of the Republic and causing concern throughout those gathered until Yoda walked to meet it. From within, just as he foretold, three emerged. One elderly, whose appearance sent relief through his former padawan; one fill with youth and power, that most could not perceive; and finally, one who was bound and yet without hands.

_***HotF***_

"What did you just say?"

The man shifted nervously where he stood after giving his report to the chancellor, "I uhm… the clones have reported back that the Jedi Temple is empty… my lord. F-further investigation into the vaults caused some sort of explosive device to trigger. The belief is that any further attempts will set off further traps…"

Screams interrupted any further explanation as lightning ripped forth from the Sith Lord's fingertips. Normally, he would have been more discreet about such actions, or even holding back from killing the young man, but his anger would not be sated without blood.

Seconds later all that remained was a corpse, which Palpatine gestured towards a nearby soldier to dispose of. This was _not_ what he had planned. Not only had the bulk of the Jedi escaped the Temple, but it would be some time before he could excavate the relics himself. Even worse was that without another Force user it would _have_ to be him, clones or droids would undoubtedly set off the traps set by the Order.

Turning towards another, now fearful, attendant the aged man sneered before giving an order. "Lock down the planet, no ship leaves without being first inspected by clone soldiers for any stowaway Jedi. _Find them, now!"_

Rather than arguing that such an order was, logistically, impossible the alien merely nodded in haste and quickly left the room, leaving Palpatine to his thoughts. His mood continued to darken even as the reports from the front lines began filtering in.

Few had been caught in the trap, even fewer who fell to the attack. Most had been seemingly warned before the order had been issued, and then had either commandeered a transport, or had been picked up by other Republic forces.

Instead of a massacre, it had ended up being fewer casualties than the war would normally have provided. The only hope he still had of a triumphant success was from his apprentice. Perhaps Windu was using the Jedi on Yavin as bait for the others? Maybe he was keeping communication silence to prevent others from knowing he had found them. Perhaps he was picking them up and slaughtering them by the hundreds.

Yes, yes that had to be it, yet somewhere deep-down Sidious had doubts.

_***HotF***_

Bail Organa would admit, he did not think that such a reaction was warranted to his move against the chancellor.

Did he assume he would be targeted? Yes.

Did the Senator figure there would be an attempt on his life? Almost certainly.

But did he think for even a moment it would be at the hands of one of the most feared, and effective, bounty hunters alive? Definitely not.

He didn't think his life had been worth _that_ much to the ruler of the Republic, yet sure enough here he was, standing at the business end of a blaster pistol and staring into the faceplate of Jango Fett. Knowing that others had been here before did nothing to ease the dread in his stomach. Hopefully, the man would be quick and would leave his family alone afterwards. Still, it did present him with a rather unique opportunity, being caught holding some of his paperwork, and with subtlety he didn't know his hands could manage, a communicator was turned on to spread the conversation.

Hopefully, one more nail in Palpatine's coffin.

"May I at least know what I have done to warrant an execution by the legendary Jango Fett?"

"It's just a job, nothing personal," the robotic voice replied, "You looked a little too deep into secrets you shouldn't have, and the chancellor doesn't appreciate it."

Good, a confession, now if he could just get a _little more_ then he could at least protect others. "So, chancellor Palpatine _did_ order you to kill me then? For my actions in the Senate?"

"That, and for all of the other dirt you dug up on him. Gotta say Senator, despite being the one who has to kill you it was a _hell_ of a job you did."

Organa wished he could take credit for all of it, but rather than correcting the man he merely gave his best 'politician' grin. Hopefully, it would buy the real hero some time, maybe even spare their lives. "Thank you for the compliment."

The helmet nodded slightly, "Are you ready?"

A final sigh escaped his lips, "As I will ever be."

Just as the trigger was pulled the armored man was thrown forward, flipping haphazardly as his jetpack ignited in steady bursts to level himself out. Bail merely blinked in confusion, before he turned to see a nearby cloaked individual, hand extended walk steadily towards them.

"Sorry about the close call Senator. I figured someone would make an attempt on your life just not so soon." The covering was tossed aside, revealing orange skin, and two lightsabers blazing to life, projecting a white glow.

_***HotF***_

The Jedi counsel was a shadow of its former self, though all had survived, despite one of their own now being imprisoned, their strength and will seemed diminished. Had it been a result of the war or the betrayal? Perhaps it was the knowledge that despite all the lives they had saved, some had _not_ been able to escape.

Lives lost, all because of their own lack of sight.

"The Sith _must_ be destroyed," Mundi urged, earning nods of agreement from many others. "It does not matter what our state is or of the galaxy. Sidious is far too dangerous to be left with any control over the Senate or the armies."

Fisto leaned back against the tree he had taken as a makeshift chair, "But how? He will likely control _two_ armies. We could not hope to defeat the Separatists without the clones and now they are hunting us as well."

"We are together though," Shaak Ti noted, "stronger and more determined. We _know_ our target and where he is."

"Powerful, the dark lord is." The oldest voice rang out, "Underestimate him, you all do. Cunning and manipulative he has grown over the years. Deep, his influence runs."

A voice called to them from nearby as Padme entered the small group, Anakin at her side. "Not as deep as it once was though. We managed to pick up a holonet transmission, Palpatine was ousted as a Sith in front of the entire Senate. There is a vote of 'no confidence' scheduled in the next week once the war settles down."

Glimmers of hope emerged in the eyes of many, "If he loses control of the Republic then our task will be that much easier. We will be able to strike and…"

"Assassinate the former supreme chancellor after he has just survived _another_ attempted murder by the grand master of the Order?"

Qui-Gon, who had been allowed to sit in due to his undeclared leadership of the segmented Jedi, had felt the need to add in his comment after hearing what the outcomes had been of the situation thus far. In his heart he knew that Sidious would spin any further attack as justification for his actions, and potentially seize control once more.

Silence fell as each considered the consequences, with only Yoda paying more attention to The Force and the life around them. He was tired, exhausted from the scheming and the war.

"Me" the youngest suddenly spoke, "it has to be me. If it is a member of the Jedi Order or anyone directly linked, then it will create further rifts. I have to do it… alone."

"Anakin…" Padme replied, worry and desperation in her voice. "This isn't your fight. You have done _enough, _it's not your responsibility to solve every problem."

He nodded, a smile emerging onto his face, "I know, but if it saves even one life it will be worth it."

_***HotF***_

The bounty hunter warily looked towards his target, and the one standing between them. Organa wasn't an easy target to begin with, no Senator was during a wartime situation and anxiety at an all-time high, but with a Jedi guarding him.

Memories resurfaced of the _last_ time Jango had taken on a member of that damned cult. Unfortunately for the girl he had learned, and adapted, to their kind. With a flick of the wrist he drew his pistol, alternating fire between both her head and feet to put her onto the defensive.

It failed to work, instead she spun forward, twin lightsabers moving in perfect sync as they easily deflected the barrage while moving towards him at a dizzying pace. One thing he had learned though, never let them get close and his jetpack ignited, putting distance between them. This time the Force wielder would not wait for him to make a move, and reached out to pull him back, attempting to stop his escape and potentially throw him off balance.

What Ahsoka hadn't known was that Fett had invested in counter measures after the last humiliating defeat, and a small computer installed in the device itself worked separate, smaller, jets to stabilize his flight rather than spinning out of control.

Pointing his wrist forward, the bounty hunter sent a stream of deadly flames roaring forth, forcing the girl to move one hand backwards to push the senator out of harm's way. Her right hand swept forward creating a barrier between herself and the heat.

A few moments later and the fire sputtered to a halt, the fuel running out and revealing a grinning young girl, "That can't be the best you've got."

The helmet prevented her from seeing the man's eye twitch, but he was certain, based on the widening of her grin, that she somehow _knew_ his reaction regardless.

_***HotF***_

The soft tapping of a wooden cane upon metal floors sounded through the hall, warning the sole occupant of the ship's prison of who was approaching. A scowl formed at once, deepening as his former master slowly made his way towards their inevitable confrontation.

Sure enough, Yoda walked up to the energy barrier moments later, dismissing the two guards as he sat upon the floor. A weary sigh escaped the elder, while the fallen Jedi merely glared in anger.

Would it be another lecture? Or perhaps a disappointing stare down? Maybe the smaller creature would go into how 'very disappointed' he was and how he had 'expected so much more'. Either way Windu's rage built and built up until his 'guest' spoke.

"Apologize, I do, for having failed you."

Flames were snuffed out as the dark-skinned man blinked in confusion.

"Saw what was happening, I did. Act, I did not. Counseled and guided you I should have, not judged. Pushed you towards this fate, I did."

Mace wasn't quite sure _what_ to say in response. For the first time in what felt like _months_ his head was oddly clear, seeing the entirety of the situation, of his actions, for what they were. Was it _truly_ the grand master's fault? Could Palpatine be to blame for everything he had done?

No, the actions had been his own and he would not let _anyone_ take that from him. For far too long had others been stealing his accomplishments and glory, no one would take this as well. "You don't _control_ me Yoda. _No one_ controls me. I was the most powerful warrior in the galaxy until some brat got lucky."

This scathing reaction earned a bit of a chuckle from the green individual. "Believe in luck, you do now?" Seeing the man was not going to answer the grand master continued on, "Defeat you, he did. Not by luck, but by skill. Arrogance consumes you, part of your downfall it was. The chosen one he is, bring balance he will."

"By destroying the Sith?" Windu sneered, eyes flashing in anger and contempt. "You think that by destroying anything that doesn't believe what _you_ believe that he is some sort of all powerful being?"

But Yoda had already considered such things, for a very long time. "No, not through death is balance achieved, but through life. Live he will, and for others, not himself. Save lives he will. Balanced he is, not Sith or Jedi but life itself."

"And yet you expect that _life_ to kill the most powerful man in the galaxy? To plunge us into civil war and chaos!?"

Shaking his head, the elder finally saw how deep into delusion his former apprentice had fallen. Standing, Yoda looked back one last time to the rage etched upon the man's face, before departing.

_***HotF***_

It had been a close call, _far_ too close for the former Jedi's taste. One minute the bounty hunter had been on the ropes, a 'nudge' from The Force sending him careening back into a building, and the next she had just _barely_ diverted a rocket that had been aimed for her and the Senator.

Why the man was _still_ taking cover nearby rather than fleeing was beyond her, perhaps all politicians were either evil or foolish as her former master had once joked. A lasso wrapped around her ankles as the man began to lift off once again, slowly dragging her across the ground and then up into the air.

Ahsoka wasn't sure _what_ Fett's plans were, but what she _did_ know was that it wouldn't be good for her.

With a bit of momentum, she managed to swing forward, slice through the cable, and drop to the ground with a thud. Unfortunately, this meant that she was no longer positioned to prevent the bounty hunter from focusing on his original target.

A vision flashed before her eyes, of a man lying dead on the street, of a family mourning him, of a monster using the death to rally further war.

She acted without further consideration, one of the two blades leaving her hand, slicing end-over-end through the air.

A moment later and a second thud followed, the sound of an armored body falling to the ground. The remaining binds were cut from her feet, the other saber retrieved as Ahsoka Tano slowed moved towards the stilled corpse.

The helmet laid nearby, and the former Jedi knew what it now contained.

Sirens blared in the distance as emergency, and likely soldiers, made their way towards the commotion. Another few minutes and the man, who had moved forward from his cover, knew that they wouldn't be able to leave the area, and while it didn't matter much to him, he could only imagine what would happen to his savior should she be captured.

"Are you alright?" the politician gently inquired, earning a slow nod as she continued staring at the headless body, at the _life_ she had just taken. "I know it isn't what you want to hear, and it won't make anything better but… thank you for saving me. I think we need to go."

This finally earned her attention as the orange-skinned girl pushed the previous events into her mind for later. "You're right. Come along Senator, I think it is time you enter protective custody."

_***HotF***_

Palpatine snarled in rage at those surrounding him, no longer having a reason to conceal his anger towards them. After the attempted assassination of Organa, attempted being the key word since the useless bounty hunter had _failed_ in the end, the man had gone and released the audio he had taken before the attack through the media. Afterwards it had been announced the man would be going into hiding for fear of his and his family's safety.

Any previous allies had immediately distanced themselves from him. Being accused of manipulations and various crimes without proof was one thing, having a direct confession of involvement in a plot to murder a senator in retaliation was quite something different. The politicians had reconvened the next day and the vote, which had previously been suspended until the war had been settled, was immediately called.

It was a sweeping majority that were now attempting to force him out of the office _he_ had empowered, had controlled, had _owned_.

Did they think he would take such a thing kindly? That he would step aside from plans that had been put into motion _decades_ prior?

_Never_

He would be emperor, or see the galaxy _burn_ around him, "Then it appears I have no choice hm?" Expressions around the circular chamber seemed to relax a bit, as if they knew he would step aside peacefully.

Oh, how little they knew.

"I declare every senator who has voted 'yes' to be an _enemy_ of the Republic. You will all be placed under arrest until trials can be conducted for your attempts at _treason_." Silence followed, which was shattered by cries of outrage and refusals. It didn't matter though, he had complete control of both the Separatist _and_ Republic armies. Clone soldiers were already positioned across Coruscant, including as guards around the very building they stood in.

The next phase of his plan would be moved ahead with immediately.

_***HotF***_

Noticing the two men seated on the nearby hill, the diminutive Jedi made his way up to them and took a seat where the older had gestured. It was a good spot with a warm breeze passing through the forest below them and carrying sounds that two had not heard in a very long time. They were the sounds of peace. Children playing and laughing with Jedi, both old and young, teaching both them and those that had aided in their rescue.

But it wasn't _just_ those who were Force sensitive that were teaching. Mechanics, technicians, and medics instructed others on their crafts. Even the pilots gave hands-on instructions in either ground vehicles or fight crafts that had been disabled.

Yoda gave a comforting sigh; _this_ was something he could hold on for. To continue his long life for more war in conflict seemed an impossible task, but to continue living for peace? That was something he would certainly look forward to.

"How feel you?" He queried, almost to himself and the open air rather than to either of the men seated next to him.

The youngest of the three seemed to relax into the grass just a bit more, his eyes closed as he simply enjoyed the sun on his face. How long _had_ it been since he could just enjoy the simple task of relaxation? "As if the war never happened, like there is no Sith lord, no destruction, no loss of life. As if we weren't on the run."

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement with his former padawan. "Now you know why I never came back. It wasn't to start a rebellion or competition for the Jedi, it was to find _this_."

"And now even I don't want to give it up… does that make me a bad person, a bad Jedi?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Human, it makes you. _Alive_ it makes you. Perhaps, more of a Jedi this makes you than you were before hm?"

_***HotF***_

"Citizens of the Republic do not be alarmed. Though you have heard terrible things, terrible rumors in the past few months I can assure you that they are false. They were lies spread by my enemies, by the traitors amongst us to lead us astray. Many of these originated in the very Senate itself, culminating in an attempted coup against my leadership and protection of the many worlds I swore to keep safe. Fear not though, for the war that has consumed our lives is now coming to an end."

Palpatine paused, smiling up into sight of the hundreds of Senatorial platforms, and cameras, that surrounded _his_ chair, his _throne_.

"We are not safe though, not from the evils of the galaxy. A new threat has emerged, one far greater than any before. The Jedi, so called keepers of peace, have attempted to assassinate me, to take over the government and enslave the populace of not just Coruscant, but the hundreds of planets that join with us. But we have prevailed! The monsters have been chased from our capital, have fled from our armies, and are on the run from our judgment. Now it is only a matter of time before this menace, like so many others, is snuffed out."

The Sith lord paused, allowed for scattered clapping of applause in the, now mostly empty, chamber. Most of the Senators had been arrested and were now imprisoned, just as he had threatened to do.

"For safety, some liberties must be lost. For security, some freedoms must be given up. With the emergency powers bestowed to me by the Senate I am hereby declaring the formation of the first _Galactic Empire!"_

In his mind Sidious heard the thunderous applause of billions, even trillions, as the Sith took control of the galaxy once more. Only a handful of the former politicians remained in power, and those were already being heavily monitored for treasonous through. A dark shroud fell upon Coruscant, and many other worlds across the galaxy, as the armies of both the droid and the clones took control of cities and even planets.

Where they had once been liberators, now they became conquerors and oppressors. The iron fist of the newly declared emperor had closed around the throat of the former republic, and only a small group still had the power to resist and change the course of the galaxy.

_***HotF***_


	18. Episode 3: Chapter 8

**Star Wars: Heir of the Force**

Episode 3: Chapter 8

***I own no part of anything Star Wars related***

If you want occasional updates, follow me on twitter Angelslayer135

_***HotF***_

The swirls and darkness of hyperspace filled the window as Anakin sat in silent meditation. Somehow, he always _knew_ it would end this way, with him facing Palpatine in a duel for the soul of the galaxy. How could it not? The man was determined to bring bloodshed and destruction to millions, maybe even billions.

He would never allow such a thing. The Force would never allow for such a thing.

His mind conjured images of the last interaction he had before getting onto the ship, of a teary-eyed woman that had almost begged him _not_ to go.

"_This isn't your fight Anakin, let someone else finish this."_

He had shaken his head, already knowing that if Yoda had failed no one else would be able to without a large group of Jedi. Even then there would be massive bloodshed and casualties.

Secretly, he knew she agreed with him, but still objected.

"_Don't you want to live in peace? Just retire somewhere away from all of this? You have done enough for the Republic, enough for the galaxy."_

But it wasn't about that, he had easily pointed out. This wasn't about everything he had done, wasn't about who owed who, wasn't about responsibility or any such nonsense. No, it was about something far deeper, something that, as soon as he brought it up, had earned a sob, hug, and a whispered 'be careful'. This was about stepping forward when no one else would. It was about doing the right thing and protecting those who could not protect themselves.

After all, what would the situation be like if the Jedi had pushed for more intervention into the Naboo crisis?

_***HotF***_

It was clever, far more than he would have expected really. The Jedi had setup explosives designed to destroy artifacts related to either their order or the Sith that had been stored inside their temple.

All activated with a few commands entered into the security consoles.

From there any attempts to access the lower levels would be met with devastation, both to trespassers and the objects themselves. Unless, of course, they had been trained in the deactivation of the traps.

Or were sufficiently attuned with The Force, like he was.

Vault after vault opened to his command, his eyes greedily taking in their contents. Oh yes, the Jedi truly did hoard the best treasures for themselves.

Holocrons, ancient weapons, star maps, hyperspace routes, and tomes upon tomes of ancient text. The Sith lord could spend a lifetime mastering these objects, learning from them, and building his own power.

Unfortunately, it was clear he did not have time for such things. Windu had failed, if the communication from the clone commander he had sent to accompany the fallen Jedi was any indication, and the rest of their blasted order was far from defeated. Few had been caught in the trap, and even fewer killed.

They would never allow him to reign undisputed, and he would never allow them to flee from his wrath.

With his armies spread thin, taking control of planets and disarming militias, he had few resources to throw in a 'search and destroy' mission of such magnitude. Still, they could not hope to smuggle such a large force back onto Coruscant, which meant it would either take months of preparation or require only a handful of combatants.

Perhaps the council itself would challenge him? The thought _did_ give him pause, though they had lost Mace, and by a small extension Yoda as he was sure the diminutive man would have not had time to fully recover from their battle or defeat, the group still possessed several skilled warriors.

At the same time, they were also very well known, and with more than a small army of highly trained soldiers garrisoned in the capital. Plus, although he _had_ seized power through the military there was still a chance the Jedi could be branded as traitors. A full-scale invasion to assassinate one man certainly seemed like the catalyst that could still justify the mass occupations his forces were currently undergoing.

Reaching forward, the man seized a small black and gold pyramid shaped object, an image appearing above it moments later of a long deceased Sith lord. Regardless of who the Jedi sent, he would be ready.

_***HotF***_

Bail Organa had once believed that Jedi were not only guardians of the peace but also physical representations of control and piety. Now, however, as he looked up from the screen, on which scrolled the local news articles, he could only chuckle at his savior's actions.

The young orange-skinned girl was tapping her foot, _incessantly_, and would occasionally stand and pace around the small room a few times before returning to her previous action. It would have almost been adorable, if the fact hadn't entered his mind that he could be stuck with his companion for weeks, if not longer, before it would be safe enough to either return to the Senate or depart the planet.

"Miss Tano, perhaps it would be better if you just took a seat and tried to relax a bit hm?"

Her head snapped towards him, something flashing in her eyes before she had managed a calming breath and nodded in agreement, "Yeah… yeah sorry about that just, I don't like waiting around doing _nothing_."

Nodding, the Senator let out a sigh that had just enough tension to inform her of his agreement. "It is difficult, sitting by while others take action, having others do all the work for you. I'm afraid you will never make it as a politician."

His tone had shifted to teasing at the end, and it earned him a grin from the teenager, who responded with an overly dramatic sigh.

Before the senator could comment a knock echoed through the small apartment. Both individuals tensed, before Ahsoka gestured for the man to take cover in a back room while gripping one saber in her hand. Just then a very familiar voice announced themselves from behind the metal barrier.

"Ahsoka?"

She opened the door a second later, practically throwing herself into a hug around her blonde friend, "Anakin!"

The smile, and hold, were returned as Organa slowly came back into the room. "So, you must be the one she is always talking about."

A blush covered the teenager's face, which was still hidden in the robes of her friend.

Anakin, in the meantime, merely grinned, "I hope so, I have missed her."

This time Bail was certain said girl squeaked in embarrassment. It was nice to see such innocence still existing in a galaxy just coming out of a war and being pulled into a dictatorship. Speaking of which, "Not to be rude but what are you doing here? Coruscant is far from being a safe planet, especially to visit."

"I came back to change that, I just wanted to make sure you two were alright. I understand we have you to thank for weakening his grip on the Republic."

The elder nodded slightly, not really considering himself doing anything that important. He had merely presented the evidence collected by others, after all.

"You…" Tano pulled back from the embrace, "you are going after Palpatine?"

"I am"

"Be careful Anakin, if master Yoda couldn't beat him…"

The young man smiled warmly, "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

_***HotF***_

Anakin finds his target easily enough. He is the only other truly powerful Force wielder on the planet after all. The young man does, however, see the irony of finding him at the Jedi temple of all places. Security forces outside are heavy, hundreds of clone soldiers with everything from gun emplacements to heavy vehicles.

It would take a powerful force to dislodge them from their position, luckily Anakin is not here for them, but rather the one they are guarding.

Slipping past them is easy, he had been sneaking in and around guards since as far back as he could remember.

Not a sound is made as he enters the empty hall, if he had thought them cold and lifeless before then they are positively barren now. Further he progresses, until he stumbles upon a quiet muttering coming from one of the nearby rooms. Peeking inside he catches sight of a form surrounded by a black cloak.

For a moment he considers attacking now, destroying the monster before there is any chance of retaliation, but he can't do it. The chosen one had always despised conflict and death and killing someone in such a way was revolting.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He calls out instead, causing the Sith to spin in place, a look of surprise, followed by a scowl, quickly forming on his face. It is obvious he was not expected.

"So, the cowards sent you to kill me hm?"

Anakin shook his head, eyes never leaving the elderly form. He knows better than to underestimate such a man. "No, I came on my own. I knew it had to be me."

Sidious advances forward, slow and methodical, without menace or ill intent. The younger backs up in response, keeping the distance between them. "It has _always_ been about you." Palpatine noted, his voice silky smooth, manipulative in ways only _he_ could understand.

Though Anakin led it was the former chancellor who pushed, they both unconsciously agreed on the direction, however. A conflict was beginning to ignite between them, and space would be needed for the inevitable clash.

"Windu was merely a pawn, a placeholder for someone far greater, someone that could rule _beside_ _me_. That person is _you_ Anakin. Think of all the good we could do for the galaxy, all the wrongs we could fix! You would not need to hide, not need to _fight_ any longer." Still, the distance between them remained constant, and mentally the Sith frowned. He knew it would not be a simple task but there _had_ been weakness during the one conversation they had. If there was even a hint of vulnerability, he would exploit it.

"You could have anything you want, _anyone _you want. Padme, Ahsoka, any of the beautiful women of the Jedi order…"

The young man smiles, "Even if I knew what to do with so many women, I doubt I would survive them, much less Padme. She doesn't seem the sharing type."

It is a joke, and Palpatine immediately moves onto his next target, "You fight for the Republic do you not? To restore democracy? We both know this is an illusion. The common citizen has no more power over the Senate than they would over a single ruler. The difference is that with the Republic there was chaos. So many governments and individuals vying for power, so much needless bloodshed."

"And you believe that one man having control over billions would prevent that? Controlling entire planets with military forces will not create peace."

Anger flares up in the man as he snaps back in response, "You have _no idea_ what you speak of boy! The empire, _my empire_, will be under control!" A lightsaber slides from his sleeve as the man pauses in the hallway, a blade igniting to cast a crimson glow across the man's face.

"For someone who acts so confident you sure do react quickly to doubt. Perhaps it is not _mine_ that angers you, but your own?" Another blade ignites, this one gray as the two warriors braced themselves for the ensuing battle.

_***HotF***_

If Dooku was still among the living, Palpatine would have killed his former apprentice himself. Slowly and painfully. His report concerning the boy's skills, though perhaps more accurate at the time, was vastly understated.

The young man wasn't just fast, he was _blindingly so_. He also moved in such a way that was uncanny, a connection to The Force somehow deeper than even his own allowing for maneuvers otherwise impossible, even for a Sith. It was only due to his experience and expertise that he had managed to last as long as he had against him.

There had been a thought to hold off on using his backup saber, to pull it out at the most opportune moment. That notion had been shattered the moment his enemy had knocked aside his blade and gone for a deadly blow, forcing him onto the defensive.

It was unfair, almost rage inducingly so, that such raw untapped talent was wasted on someone focused on freedoms and the Jedi beliefs. Under his own tutelage the blonde would become the most powerful Sith to ever live.

Now he needed to defeat the boy, to corrupt and twist him with pain and anger, as so many others had been. He would have his ultimate apprentice, no matter the cost.

Sidious kept on the higher ground or in narrow hallways where speed and agility would do his opponent no favors. Even still each time they clashed his power waned, each parry pushed him backwards, each dodge was more and more narrow.

If something did not change then he _would_ end up losing his head. Perhaps it was time to reveal how a _true_ Sith lord dueled.

"So, you intend to kill me hm?" Anakin said nothing, and another of his attacks was parried, forcing the man back a few steps. "I'm curious as to what _Padme_ thinks about that, taking justice into your own hands. Whatever would she think about all the blood you have on them?"

This, finally, caused a moment of hesitation and the dark lord struck quickly, putting himself on the offensive.

"Circumventing the courts, ignoring the Senate, disregarding democracy… you almost sound like a dictator yourself." Once more he could see the wince in the young man's eyes. Ah there it was, the _weakness_. So, the blonde was afraid of what he could do, what he could _become_ hm? "Do you think they will welcome you with open arms? The Jedi and the Senate that is? Do you believe you will be exonerated so easily? You, who knew who I was but said nothing. You, who waited until everything was at its worst and _then_ decided to act as a killer? They will cast you aside at best and declare you an enemy at worst."

Anakin shook his head, but his movements had slowed, his blows less fierce.

"You will be on the run for the rest of your _lives_, even if she decides to stay with you. What kind of life is that hm? To be hated and shunned by those you sacrificed to save, and then to stand by and watch the Republic tear itself apart again and again? Make no mistake, the Republic has failed before, it will fail _again_."

_***HotF***_

A loud crack echoed through the main hall of the Jedi temple, the sound of a pillar being torn from its foundations and lobbed through the air like a projectile. Anakin dodged, naturally, moving a split second before it connected and leaping up alongside of it towards the man he battled.

The Sith's words still hung in his mind, like a dense fog that would not dissipate. Still, he had far more important things to worry about. Anakin was still in a fight for his life, and for the lives of the innocent people of the galaxy. Even if he had to sacrifice himself to bring them safety, he would do so.

Undoubtedly Padme would have as well, but he would cross the bridge when he came to it. If the worst truly did happen, as Palpatine had suggested, he would ensure she was not dragged along with him.

He _had_ lived on his own before, he could certainly do so again.

Just as he reached the end of the object and continuing his pursuit, the older man lashed out with lightning, forcing him to block with his saber. Yet he continued his aerial path, and Palpatine cut the assault short, jumping from his spot to avoid an attack which might have ended the battle.

As Anakin lands Sidious collapses the roof above him, showering down debris, which is pushed aside without so much as a second thought.

Growling, the former chancellor does not look amused in the slightest, especially when the floor beneath him crumbles, forcing him to, once again, leap from his spot to avoid being caught. Landing, he quickly glances around for his opponent, having been too caught up in the moment to remain cognizant of their positions.

The chosen one is on him a moment later, the gray beam forcing a crimson to ignite and halt its decent. It isn't enough, and a second later a second blood-red blade joins it, desperately attempting to push back, or even halt the determined strength of his enemy.

Reaching into The Force he attempted to gain an edge there as well but found the younger man's presence overwhelming in that regard as well. In a desperate gamble Palpatine decided on a sacrifice. Channeling lightning through his left hand he managed to force the other back in defense, even if it meant short circuiting one of his two sabers.

He needed to achieve victory, _now_ and dropped his other blade in favor of focusing all his power and attention into a relentless assault of Sith lightning. Whether it was the sudden change in tactics or the sheer amount of hatred contained within the attack was unclear, but the hilt _was_ ripped from Anakin's hands, who quickly used both to now begin catching the energy and forming it into a sphere before him.

It was the same technique that the grand master had employed, and it would have the same result as before, a stalemate _at best_. But it was not the same, and although Yoda _had_ used a similar technique, he had also been unaware of the true power regarding the Force ability.

Anakin, however, _had_ been instructed. Rather than simply act on the defensive, or attempt to push the assault backwards, he added his _own_ power as well. The resulting blast of energy was laced with both anger and serenity. Lightning arced across the older man's face as his image melted away into that of his true self, and then even further.

Bone shone through skin as electricity flowed through him, the agony he had forced upon others returned in force. Sidious roared in agony, before his clothing and skin burned away, his remains vaporized a moment later in an explosion that rocked the very temple itself.

_***HotF***_

With the death of the chancellor becoming known, the orders that had been given strictly by him became nullified and the Senators originally arrested for treason had been quickly released. Those who had stood by Palpatine had been immediately placed under suspension pending investigations and their own political careers likely terminated in the future with their allegiances being made known.

It had dissuaded many of Anakin's concerns when Ahsoka and Bail had been the ones to ensure the other Senators' release. In doing so, along with Palpatine's other crimes, investigation into the man's demise had been short and mostly just ruled as 'unsolvable'.

Less than a week later and clone commandos returned with the Separatist high command in custody. The individuals, especially upon hearing that Sidious had been killed, immediately begged for peace negotiations, promising to deactivate all droid armies in return for their lives. The Senate agreed and began working towards laws that would dismantle any privately owned armies and the corporations that controlled them.

Once peace had been ensured the clone armies began disbanding, with a mandatory operation for all soldiers to have their inhibitor chips removed. It was only after this process began that the Senate reached out to the Jedi, hoping to have them return to Coruscant. The response had been short, stating that the order needed self-reflection before it would consider such a thing.

Very few had any desire to return to their previous roles in the Republic. They had been stretched too thin, relied upon too heavily, and blamed for far too much by both the government and the average citizen.

_***HotF***_

As the ship touched down on the grass in a small clearing near the Jedi's temporary camp one individual sprinted towards it, hope and dread filling her heart. There had been more than a few rumors circulating about what had occurred on Coruscant but they had been just that.

Rumors

Nothing substantial, and although Yoda had mentioned that the occupants of _this_ ship would be important to her, she was still worried.

What if something had gone wrong? What if one of them had been hurt? What if the Republic had turned against one, or both, after what might be considered an 'assassination attempt'?

The landing ramp extended just as she reached it, and two individuals descended, both looking healthy and unharmed. Any tension that had been building up in the former monarch immediately dissipated as she threw herself into a hug around the blonde, a moment later reaching out to pull Ahsoka into the embrace as well.

"We're okay, everything is okay" He muttered into her hair, already knowing how much the gesture helped them _both_ to relax.

After a few minutes of this Padme finally pulled back, laughing as she wiped some tears of joy from her eyes, "So what happened?"

"Oh the usual." The former Jedi explained with nonchalance, "Defeated a bounty hunter, saved a senator, took down an evil Sith lord dictator, rescued the galaxy from a potential dark age of oppression and tyranny. Just a normal week really."

_***HotF***_

"For your courage, bravery, and skill in leading the final confrontation of the Clone Wars we hereby promote you to the rank of 'master'. Congratulations master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the ring of council members, staring forward, his sight just beyond the eldest who had remained silent thus far. Despite everything leading to this it felt… _wrong_, and he knew what had to be done.

"I resign from the Jedi order."

The stunned silence that answered him _did_ bring a small smile to his face, and to one other in the small room that had been chosen for the council's temporary use.

"Wish you the best, we do. Find peace, I hope you will."

The man bowed low to Yoda, and those present, before turning and departing, ignoring the immediate whispers and confusion that came from the room as he did.

Just outside of the ship two individuals stood waiting for him. "So?" Inquired the first, ever eager with excitement and hope in her eyes. How long had it been since he had seen that?

"I believe I now hold the record for shortest time as a Jedi master." Obi-Wan declared, earning a cheer from Ahsoka and a smile of approval from his own previous master.

"Then it seems you are far wiser than I was, especially at your age. What will you choose to do now?"

For once the former Jedi merely shrugged, "Something quiet and peaceful for the time being, I think. I heard there was another order of Force users who practiced living in nature and focusing on helping others without the politics and violence involved before. It sounds like a nice idea."

_***HotF***_

The former grand master sat, watching on as the small community that had resulted from the Jedi's self-imposed exile continued to grow. The war was over, the Sith had been stopped once again, and although the order had been shaken it would likely emerge stronger than ever in the coming generations.

Different, yet most definitely stronger. He doubted, and secretly hoped, this would mean staying away from the politics and military actions that had nearly doomed them, and the galaxy itself. Thus far the decision had been made _not_ to return to the capital of the Republic, and most seemed better for it.

One who did _not_ was his former apprentice, Mace Windu. Yoda had hoped, prayed even, that the man would begin to recover once removed from Palpatine's influence and shown the obvious outcome of the man's reign.

Instead, the former Jedi had grown even more unstable as the days passed. The council had spoken of either exile onto a world without escape, or imprisonment. Neither sat well with Yoda, and yet he couldn't quite think of an alternative solution.

He was old, and it was time that he allowed the next generation to take over. Closing his eyes one last time the aged master fell into a deep sleep and vanished from the world of the living.

_***HotF***_

"Skywalker" The word froze him where he walked, memories of a warm and loving woman filtered into his mind, of a harsh desert and hardships and yet happiness at the same time. He turned to where Padme stood, uncertainty on her face. "It wasn't easy to find the records but… Anakin Skywalker was a former inhabitant on Tatooine. He went missing after his mother, Shmi Skywalker, passed away. The timeline seems to fit."

He nodded, The Force sang out at the discovery, and he knew it was true. So that had been his last name… his mother's name. Tears began to form at his eyes as the woman rushed forward to bring him into a hug, whispering softly to him.

"It's okay Anakin, it is okay to be sad and miss her, it makes you _human_ to do so. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." After another few minutes he had calmed and was able to smile and thank her for her effort. With a shy smile she continued to another topic she had been thinking. "So… I was wondering if I could talk to you about a few other names?"

Blinking in confusion, he gestured for her to continue, "Yes, of course."

"How do you feel about the names 'Luke' and 'Leia'? Maybe for children?"

His smile illuminated the room, previous sorrows vanishing like the night.

_***The End***_

**A/N: **Going into this chapter I had planned for the fight scene to be far more climactic and awesome but it just… wasn't. At this point Anakin _should_ have utterly decimated Palpatine, especially after the man had barely managed to escape Yoda, so a 'fair fight' was a challenge to even plan out, much less write.

Although I wasn't a huge fan of Episode 9, I will say that Palpatine's destruction in it was rather awesome and fitting of a Sith.

This marks the end of my first Star Wars story, and although I enjoyed writing it, I think I will wait a while before writing another.

I have a few ideas I am working on for the next fanfic, stay tuned on twitter for more information.


End file.
